Luke Goes It Alone: Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt
by EbukeMario1
Summary: Luke is going to the Universe of Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt! There happens to be a source of Dark Matter that resides in the ghosts that exist there, making them stronger. Panty and Stocking, the Fallen Angels, are having a really hard time with these guys, to the point that they don't even care about the well-being of Daten City. Something has to be done...and quickly!
1. Going It Alone

Going It Alone

"What?!" Ingrid exclaimed.

"It has to be like this." I say, holding her hand.

"Why?!" Ingrid said.

"You haven't fully mastered your True Universal powers yet. I don't want to see you get hurt...or even killed." I say.

"Are you sure that you can handle it alone?" Ingrid said.

"Yes, I can." I said. I kiss her on the top of her forehead. "Until I come back, I bestow my leadership title onto you."

"Really?" Ingrid said, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes." I say.

"Oh, thank you! I won't let you down!" Ingrid said.

"I know you won't."

"Luke, the teleporter is ready." Gerald said. "Maxims said that you should get over here."

"All right, I'm on my way." I said.

"I heard that the Universe you're going to is crazy...you sure you can handle it?" Cecilia said as I walked past her.

"You know what I'm capable of. And now that I'm reborn, I really have nothing to worry about." I said, smirking. "Also, Ingrid is in charge of the team while I'm gone. Tell Gerald that."

"Sure can do." Cecilia said in a nonchalant tone.

"Luke, you be careful over there. I heard that this place is a little on the...intense side." Maxims said as I stood on the teleporter.

"Great. Just what the doctor ordered." I say, smiling.

Everyone came into the lab and said their goodbyes.

"Good luck, dude." Gerald said.

"See ya in a few, Luke." Cecilia said.

"Be careful, Luke...please." Ingrid said, slowly waving.

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." I said as the teleporter activated with a bright white pillar of light.

"I really hope he doesn't screw up." Gerald said as he walked out of the room.

"He won't...I just know it." Ingrid said.


	2. Welcome To Daten City!

**Welcome To Daten City!**

I wake up in the middle of an intersection. There were cars honking and angry drivers cursing at me. I was flustered, because most of the words I'm hearing...they're words that I've never heard before.

"Great job, Maxims." I say to myself as I teleport out of the intersection and onto the sidewalk far away from there.

"Now, where did Maxims tell me to go?" I ask myself, scratching my head.

" _Now I know that this might sound weird, but you have to find a church in a cemetery on a large hill. The rest should be explained to you. Hopefully in a non-violent manner."_

"Oh, a church." I said, walking in the direction of the large hill.

Near the actual church, there was a huge H-shaped building. And in that building, there were two sisters, who were supposedly angels that were kicked out of Heaven for their bad behavior. Now they have to eradicate ghosts using weapons that form their namesake ("What? I'm already confused." I think to myself.) to receive Heaven Coins that they can use to buy their way back into Heaven.

"Morning time already?" one of the girls groaned as she stretched out. Her name was Panty. She was a blonde with medium length hair, with bright blue eyes. She was (I feel uncomfortable recalling this time in my life.), in fact, naked in her bed, with another guy. He was still sleeping, and I'm not going to say what happened the night before. I don't even know why I know all the events that happened in this Universe (It hurts to be omniscient sometimes.) She got out of bed and dressed up, sporting a small red dress with red heels. She came over to the man sleeping in her bed and began to poke him.

"Hey, wake up. I need you out of my room...now." Panty said.

"O-Okay, call me!" the man said, rushing out of the room, throwing his clothes on.

"We'll see." Panty said, giving him a wink.

The other girl, who was actually still sleeping, woke up to the man's fast footsteps.

"Another one. Doesn't she ever get tired of getting done?" She said, fully awake.

This girl was Panty's younger sister. Her name was Stocking. She wasn't as...into it as her sister was, but she has had her moments. But what she really loves is eating sweets. She ate so much of them, it's a wonder how she isn't fat. But the fat actually doesn't go to her waist, but goes to her...chest...yeah...that's the right word. Anyway, she was kinda a Gothic kind of girl; she wore a black dress with white stripes at the sleeves and end of the skirt. She had a stuffed cat named, "Bone Kitten", that actually changes his face depending on Stocking's mood. She had teal eyes, and wore blue and black stockings with black shoes.

After she was dressed, she left her room and headed for the church, with Panty following her from behind.

"Mornin', Stockin'! Man, was last night great or what?" Panty said, remembering last night with pleasure in her eyes.

"Yeah. I heard all of your noise for, like, half of the night!" Stocking said, pissed.

"Well, it's not my fault that you can't get used the sounds of love." Panty said in a mockingly tone.

"I don't want to get used to the sounds of love, sweets are much better." Stocking said, pulling out a chocolate bar from out of nowhere.

"Where do you even keep those?" Panty asked as they entered a newly installed elevator.

"Why do you have to know?" Stocking said in a bitter tone.

"Sheesh, it's not like I'm gonna take that crap." Panty said, pushing a button that would take them to where the Church was located.

At the Church, there was a preacher with a huge afro wearing a white gown with red crosses on it. He was reading a bible on his podium that sat in front of an empty church. His name was Garterbelt.

Suddenly, thick, dark clouds appeared out of nowhere, and lightning struck. The clouds went away as soon as they came, and a small green dog-like thing - whose name was Chuck - came in through the door, burnt to a crisp.

"It's about time. We haven't gotten a order for about three freakin' days!" He said as he hit the poor thing in the head with a mallet. Chuck spit out a note that read "Grey Hair" on it.

"PANTY! STOCKING! GET YOUR SLOW-ARSES DOWN HERE!" He boomed.

"Shut up, douche-face. We're already here." Panty said standing alongside Stocking.

"I knew that, now get a hoddamn seat. Heaven has finally sent us a message." Garterbelt said.

Both angels took a seat and impatiently waited for what the preacher had to say.

"See here," He said, putting up the holy note in their faces. "It says 'Grey Hair'. That should mean that there is a ghost out there with gray hair-"

"Or that's turning everyone into old people." Stocking interrupted.

"Shut up! I'm the one explaining here!" Garterbelt exclaimed. "There is a possibility that this ghost could have grey hair, so be on the lookout for any grey haired people."

"Including old people?" Stocking asked.

"No. Don't attack the old people." Garterbelt said blankly.

"Come on, Stocking, let's get this over with, I need another round before noon." Panty said.

"I'll need some sweets anyway. Let's go." Stocking said.

They hop into a pink hummer-like convertible, named See-Through. See-Through can drive at really fast speeds, and it can supposedly run over cars, or push them out of the way...violently.

"Grey hair...Grey hair. Damn! Where is that ghost?" Panty exclaimed, annoyed.

"He couldn't be too hard to find." Stocking said, while eating some ice-cream.

"Well, are YOU looking for him?" Panty asked.

"I've already found him; you were going too fast, you passed him about 30 seconds ago." Stocking said in monotone.

"Shoot!" Panty cursed, as she turned See Through around in the other direction.

Little did I know, I was just walking toward the church on the cemetery hill, when I heard something like a huge speeding car. I turn around, and I see a pink hummer, and two girls, one a blonde, the other a Goth, with the blonde pulling out a gun from out of nowhere.

I float into the air and fly at speeds that rivaled the speed of sound.

"I've only been here for about 30 minutes, and I'm already getting mugged?" I say.

"H-He's flying!" Stocking exclaimed.

"No shoot." Panty said. "He's got to be the ghost." She starts to fire shots at me and I have to dodge them, teleporting this way and that to not get hit.

"Damn, he's way too fast...Stocking, give me Bucklace...the other one!" Panty exclaimed.

Stocking pulled off her _other_ namesake, and handed it to Panty, who fused both guns together to make a Sniper Rifle.

"You're going down, you piece of-" Panty was about to fire, but it was then that I realized that I had to end this...without killing the girls. So I fly faster and land on the ground, standing on the ground with my hand out.

"Is he really telling us to stop?" Stocking said as they drove closer to me.

"Heck no! I ain't stopping for jack!" Panty said as she shot a round to my head, which I caught.

"Wha? HOW DID HE CATCH THE BULLET?" Panty exclaimed in fury.

"He sure is strong…" Stocking said.

"That's it! I'm running him over!" Panty said, giving Stocking back her _other_ namesake, and smashing her foot on the gas pedal.

"Speeding up will only make it worse." I say to myself.

500 feet...400...200...100...50...10..5…

 **!BOOM!**

The car smashed right into my hand, stopping it instantly. The two girls flew out, but landed on their feet.

"GRRRR. WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN TRASH MY RIDE WITH ONE ARM! YOU LITTLE TURD!" Panty yelled.

"Panty...I don't think that this guy's a ghost." Stocking said, eyeing me up and down.

"HEY! Are you a ghost?" Stocking yelled to me.

"What? NO!" I said. "What makes you think that I'm a ghost?" I started to walk over to them.

"I can tell if you're a ghost or not! These are not regular weapons, the bullets are holy, and if you're not a ghost, they'll bounce off...If you are a ghost, then...bye, bye!" Panty said waving to me as if she thought that she knew that I was a ghost.

"Well, shoot me then. I say coming into point blank range of both girls. "I assure you that I'm not a bad guy. I can help you."

"Let's kill you first, then we'll get back to you." Panty said, firing rounds.

All of the bullets bounce off of me.

"I told you that he wasn't a ghost!" Stocking said.

"B-But how could he fly and and stop See Through with just the palm of his hand?!" Panty asked.

"He must be an angel or something." Stocking replied.

"Hey! Are you an angel, too?" Panty asked.

"No. I'm not." I said.

"So how were you able to fly and stop cars at top speed?" Stocking asked.

"I'm a Universal, I can control time and space and other things in between. Superhuman strength and speed are just some of the extra stuff." I explained.

Panty just stares at me with a lustful expression. "How about we test that superhuman strength…?" She says, putting her face close to mine.

I didn't know what she was getting at. So without showing any emotion, I step back and said, "Not interested."

"WHAT?! Of all the men that I've met, you're the only one to refuse me?" Panty said, pissed.

Stocking stared at me in astonishment. Of all the men that Panty had done, I was the first and only one to refuse.

"I don't do that kind of stuff. I'm fifteen. How old would you be?" I asked.

"That's rude, asking a woman's age." Panty said.

I sweatdropped (Something I learned to do when I got here.) and rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry, I never knew."

"So what were you talking about helping us?" Stocking asked me.

"I know the predicament. Your ghosts have gotten powerful due to the power of Dark Matter. Only I can completely eradicate the Dark Matter from the ghosts." I said.

"What is Dark Matter?" Panty asked.

"It's the second purest form of darkness - next to Dark Energy - and all it wants to do is cover the Multiverse in darkness." I said.

"So, what are you going to do?" Stocking asked.

"I'm going to have to stay in this Universe until the Dark Matter threat is relinquished." I say.

Panty pulls another lustful expression. "That's enough time for me to-"

"Not do anything weird to me." I say stepping back a bit.

Panty has some kind of tick mark on her forehead, showing how angry she was.

"Wow, that was reject number 2." Stocking said.

"SHUT UP!" Panty yelled.

"So...can I help or not?" I say. "Because if I don't, this world will exist no more."

"Why should we care? We're angels!" Panty said.

"Though you're not in Heaven." I deadpan.

Panty slightly blushed. "Oh...Yeah, we're going to need your help."

"So why were you guys chasing me before?" I asked.

"We thought you were one of the ghosts. So now, we have bring you back to Garterbelt." Stocking said.

"Who's...Garterbelt?" I ask in confusion as I follow them to the wrecked hummer.

"He's our douchebag boss." Panty said.

"Okay…" I say.

"So how are we going to get home now?" Stocking said.

"Let me handle this." I said.

Panty put herself in front of the car and me.

"You're not touching this car." Panty said.

But I just teleported to the back of the car, and encased it in a bubble of light.

"Woah…" Both angels said.

When the light disappeared, the hummer was back on the ground. Good as new.

"Y-You fixed See Through?" Panty said as Stocking hopped into the new hummer.

"Yup, and I made it stronger and faster." I said.

Panty comes up and hugs me hard. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" She exclaimed.

"Hey, it was the least I could do after wrecking it in the first place." I said.

Panty jumps in, and gestures for me to get in as well.

As soon as she stomps on the gas pedal, we're zooming toward the cemetery, leaving fire tracks in our wake.

I think I made it a little **too** fast.

* * *

 _ **I know that this isn't a chapter, but just hear me out. It's been a hard two weeks, juggling schoolwork and both of my stories. I have a lot on my plate right now, so I don't know when the next chapter of this story will be coming out, so just be patient, guys. There is another chapter coming out for "Something New" though, so be on the lookout for that one. Also shoutout to**_ **'spartan120' _for_** ** _being my first favorite in my time as a writer here on FanFiction!_**

 ** _(This section will be deleted after the Chapter 36 of Something New is posted. Except for the shoutout to 'spartan120'.)_**


	3. Thanks For Not Destroying Me!

Thanks For Not Destroying Me!

We reach the cemetery in two minutes. We were all shaken up from the fast ride, but Panty seemed to enjoy more than the rest of us.

"Holy crap! That was awesome!" Panty exclaimed, climbing out of See Through.

"The wind almost broke my neck…" I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"That's how you know that the car is doing a great job! You have to feel the wind!" Panty exclaimed, much louder than before.

"Come on, Panty. We have to take this guy to Garts." Stocking said, already walking to the entrance of the church.

"Oh, I almost forgot why we brought you here in the first place." Panty said, gesturing for me to get in the church with them.

It wasn't that big of a church, but it did have some kind of dining room, with an upper level, which I assume was where the girls sleep in.

"HEY GARTS! WE GOT A SURPRISE FOR YA!" Panty exclaimed.

"Did you take care of that ghost?" said the dark skinned priest as he seemed to have come out of nowhere.

"About that... _he's_ the thing that the note was talking about." Stocking said, pointing to me without even looking.

"Grey hair…" Garterbelt said, just staring at me with huge eyes.

There's just something about those eyes that make me feel uneasy; as if he's about to pounce on me at any second.

"Well, you look like a fine young man. Tell me, why did Heaven bring you here?" He asked in a soft voice that almost sounded creepy in my perspective.

"He said that he-" Panty started to say.

"SHUT UP! Let the boy speak!" Garterbelt snapped.

Panty just stood there staring at Garterbelt with a look that could kill.

"Continue, please." Garterbelt said.

"Well, to make a long story short, I came here to help you guys with your ghost problem. It seems like the Dark Matter left from the remaining Dark Energy's recent defeat has found its way into your ghosts, and it's using them as some kind of recharging system. Though Panty and Stocking said that they can destroy these ghosts, they can't break through the Dark Matter barrier that encases them. Which is why the ghosts are being, according to Stocking, 'a pain in the butt'. " I explained.

"So that's why we could never crack a dent in their skin." Panty said.

"Okay, so if you came here to help us, what could you possibly do?" Garterbelt asked.

"I can do many things, just ask the girls, for they have seen only a fraction of my power." I said.

"A FRACTION?" both girls exclaimed.

"Yup. I wasn't even trying when I stopped See Through."

"Woah. That's a hell of a lot of power." Stocking said.

"It's a gift, and a curse...but mostly a gift." I said, sitting down on the couch next to Garterbelt, who shifts closer to me, until we were uncomfortably close.

"Uh...I think there's this thing called 'personal space'?" I say, trying to make more room for myself.

"Piss off, Garter, you're scaring him." Stocking said.

"Screw you." Garterbelt said as he left the room.

"Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way... what happens now?" I asked the girls.

"Nothing. We just wait for another warning to come from Heaven to tell us which ghost we have to kill next." Stocking said, going to the kitchen. "Ugh, I need some sweets. It's been a long day."

"And it's almost noon. I need another round." Panty said.

That's when there was a knock at the door.

"I bet it's Geek Boy." Panty mumbled as she walked over to the door.

Briefers Rock, a.k.a Brief, was standing at the door of the church, he was in a green jumpsuit, wearing a huge backpack with headphones. He had bushy orange hair which bangs covered his eyes. He also had freckles on his face.

His heart skipped a beat when Panty opened the door.

"H-Here you go, P-Panty. These are for you." Brief said holding a bouquet of flowers to her.

Panty didn't even bat an eye.

"What do you want, Geek Boy?" She said, annoyed.

"I-I wanted to give you some flowers! D-D-Don't you like them?" Brief asked.

"Come back when you have a trail of men following you." She said as she pushed past Brief.

Brief's flowers wilted as he ran to catch up with her.

Inside, I was just sitting on a couch that happened to in front of a TV set. I was way too bored to watch television, so I just thought about what everyone's doing at home.

"I hope Ingrid's okay." I thought to myself.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Stocking said, appearing right next to me.

"Yeah, just thinking about home." I said. staring off into the ceiling.

Stocking sat down next to me, eating her sweets in silence.

"So what brought you here?" she finally asked.

"The Dark Matter problem was worse here, so I had to come here as quickly as I could." I answer.

"When do you think this'll be all over?" she asked.

"I'm not really sure." I say. "It really depends on the strength and number of the ghosts that we're dealing with."

"Well, that's going to take a while." Stocking said, not looking up from her plate.

"There are that many ghosts?" I ask.

"Yup. tons of them." Stocking answered.

"Woah. I wonder how you two cope." I say.

"Well, when you live in a world that is corrupted in sin, and you're an angel, then you have a lot things to do." Stocking said.

I chuckled. "Especially if the ghosts can't even be destroyed to start with."

A small smile came on Stocking's face. "We'll just have to get much stronger. And now that you're here, this should be easy."

"I'll be glad to help you guys." I said. "Oh, and here's a thank-you gift for allowing me to help without having to fight you first."

Stocking raised an eyebrow.

"It's happened way too much for my liking." I said, starting to wave my hands. "Now for the gift."

In a small flash of light, a colorful slice of cake appears in my hand, with rainbow frosting.

Stocking squealed in delight, almost tackling me in order to grab the precious morsel.

"Hey, hey!...It's not going anywhere." I said, handing the piece of cake to her.

Almost immediately, she takes the cake slice out of my hand and takes a bite out of it. Her eyes widened with overflowing amounts of ecstasy and delight.

"Woaaaaaahhhh. W-What is this?!" Stocking squealed, shaking me as if I was hiding more of them in my clothes.

"It's the legendary Rainbow Cake. It has several types of different mouth-watering flavors. I found it while I was warping here, and I was about to eat it, but instead I saved it, thinking that someone else would like it better than I would have. And I guess I chose the right person to give it to." I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh, thank you! This is the best thing I've ever tasted!" She exclaimed, giving me a huge hug.

I didn't know what to do. I decided to hug her back, it wouldn't be right to just leave her there without acknowledging her. And to say this personally, she reminds me of Ingrid in a way.

Just saying it to myself sounds weird.

She pushes away from me and goes upstairs to enjoy her gift.

"Woah. She must really like that…" I say, watching her leave.

I sit back down on the couch, trying to figure out what Panty would want as a gift.

A few hours later, Panty comes strolling in with some orange-haired teenage boy. He wore a green jumpsuit with a backpack and headphones. His hair covered his eyes, and his face was somewhat spotted with freckles.

"P-P-Panty, a-are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"I'm just fine, just leave me alone. I haven't done a guy all day, and _that guy_ rejected me." Panty said, pointing towards me.

I look away and start to whistle innocently.

Panty groans and heads upstairs with the oranged-haired boy following close behind.

After a couple of minutes, the orange-haired boy came back downstairs, looking depressed. He didn't even notice the gray-haired boy that was sitting on a couch that wasn't far away from him.

I felt sorry for the boy, but he was the least of my worries. Panty said something about 'doing a man', so if I bring in a couple of men, that would make a great gift - for someone with her type of interests.

"If it's men she wants, it's men that she's going to get." I say, my hand glowing.

In a blinding flash of light, ten men appear out of nowhere, and they are extremely confused.

"Where the hell am I?" one of them said.

"I don't know, a church, maybe?" another one said.

"Hey! All of you guys listen up!" I said.

All the men turn to look at me, and they surprisingly keep quiet to hear what I have to say.

"There's a woman upstairs that needs your help. Something about, plumbing?" I said, wondering if that sounded right.

Everyone's eyes lighten up.

"Where is she?" They all exclaim.

"Just follow me." I said.

We walked to a door in which I assumed was Panty's room, and knocked.

Nothing.

I knocked again.

Still nothing.

I opened the door, and it was a custodian's closet that was inside.

"Oops, wrong door." I said, ruffling my hair. "This must be the right one." I say pointing to another one right next to the closet.

I turned back to the ever-growing excitement of the men standing behind me.

"Alright, when I tell you to come in, come inside." I said, and they nodded.

I knocked on the door, and there was a sharp "What?!" coming from the inside.

"Hey Panty! I've got a surprise for you!" I said.

"Piss off. Don't you see that I'm not in the mood right now?" She said.

"I heard that you didn't get to do any men today, (As if I know what that means) so I've decided to bring a couple of them to your room personally." I said.

Silence, then footsteps, then the door opens with a messy Panty looking straight at me.

"Where are they?" She said in a skeptical tone.

"Guys, you can come in now." I yelled.

Ten men came out from out of nowhere, putting a huge smile on Panty's face.

"How did you know my fetish for men?" Panty asked with a sly smile.

"It was...actually kind of obvious, and I'm omniscient, so I basically know everything about you." I said.

"Thanks for the gift. Now, if you excuse me." She said, gesturing for the men to come into her room.

"I'll remember this." Panty said, winking at me and closing the door.

Soon after that, I started hearing weird noises.

"REALLY? AGAIN?!" a voice in another room - presumably Stocking's - exclaimed in annoyance.

I had enough of this, so I went downstairs and laid down on the couch, feeling pretty good about what I did.

* * *

Sometimes, I really think that Ingrid is the only person that keeps me sane in this Multiverse.

"And she isn't a cartoon or anime character." I said. "She was born perfect."


	4. Giant Brown Returns!

**Giant Brown Returns**

The next morning, I find a huge pile of men right next to me. They're all sleeping right next to me, but they are all on the side of the couch, and one of them was snoring right in my face.

"Ah!" I jump backwards and land face-first behind the couch and looked up to a half-smiling Stocking.

"I had nowhere else to put them, so I hope you don't mind if they stay here for a couple of hours." Stocking said.

"Aww! Something smells! What is that weird smell?" I ask, holding my nose tightly.

"It's the smell of dried semen...and sex. You'll get used to it after a while." Stocking said, going to the kitchen.

I look back at the mountain of men that stands before me, and I threw up. This smell was new to me. Very new.

"Hey, are you done spilling your guts all over the floor?" Panty asked.

"How do you do "this" everyday?" I ask her, gesturing the huge pile of groaning men.

"Well, it not my fault that I'm gifted at making love." Panty said with a hand on her hip.

I take a deep breath as I hold the bridge of my nose.

"It been 24 hours since my arrival, and no ghosts have shown up." I said. "Where are all of them?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Panty said, annoyed. "Am I a demon?"

"Demons...DEMONS! That's it!" I said, snapping my fingers.

"What's it?" Stocking asks, coming from the kitchen with the rest of her Rainbow Cake.

"There should be some kind of leader or someone in command of these ghosts. From what I can conclude, there should be someone, or _some people_ that are your alter-egos...rivals - in this case...demons." I said.

"You mean Scanty and Kneesocks?" Panty said. "Those pricks can go suck sticks."

"They should be the reason that the ghosts aren't coming out as fluently as they came before now." I explained. "Wait...suck sticks?"

"How are we supposed to know where they are?" Stocking asked.

"If they're supposed to be demons, then I could sense them." I said. "But I need something that belongs to them, or bears their essence."

Panty goes upstairs. "I think I might have something inside my room."

"Prepare yourself, uh…what's your name again?" Stocking asked me.

"Luke. Just Luke." I said, ignoring the fact that they didn't even ask my name until now.

"Luke, you're in for a surprise...a rather dirty one, too." Stocking warned, then she sat down to finish her cake.

Panty is back downstairs, holding a pair of panties in her hands.

"This is one of Scanty's thongs. Think you can track her with this?" Panty asked.

"THONGS!?" I yell. Then I calm myself. "Wait..what are those?

"Just take it." Panty said.

"Alright, alright…" I say, slowly taking them from Panty.

"How did you even get your hands on her underwear?" Stocking asked.

"None of your business." Panty said.

"So what so you have to do to start tracking them?" Stocking asked, finished with her cake.

"Well, I have to absorb the essence of the thongs, but I feel like...what's the word?" I say.

"A pervert?" Stocking says.

"I think that's it…" I say.

"Well, suck it up and be a man!" Panty said. "No wonder no girls want to do you."

"No girls want to do me because I would refuse every single time. No one even asks me to do that! Except you." I say. "Besides, I already have a girlfriend, and she perfect. She's never asked for anything extra!" I quickly cover my mouth. I've said too much.

Everyone is silent. "You have a girlfriend?" Panty said.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"...I really can't picture you with a girlfriend." Stocking said.

I sweatdropped. "Well, it's probably best if we don't talk about it anymore."

"Yeah...I think that we shouldn't talk about relationships...especially around Panty." Stocking said.

"Huh? The hell is that supposed mean?" Panty said with thinned eyes.

"You haven't been able to keep a steady boyfriend for more than twenty-four hours." Stocking asked.

"So? Why stick with one man when you can have 1000 of them?" Panty said.

"...You're a whore, Panty." Stocking said.

"Heh, what else is new?" Panty asks sarcastically.

"Alright guys, I've picked up a signal in the sewers." I said. "I will never, ever, do what I did to that thing ever again."

"Why would they be in the sewers?" Stocking asked.

"We'll just have to find out." Panty said. "Come on, let's get into See Through."

We climb into See Through, and we speed off to the sewers.

* * *

In the sewers, there are two red-skinned demons, the Akuma Sisters (Though one of the sisters' last names is Daemon, so I don't even know if they are even sisters...but I'll roll with it.)

Scanty Akuma, the older of the two, had Panty's attributes, like Double Gold Lacytanga, the name of her two revolvers, which form from her two black...thongs? (What are those supposed to be? Bigger panties? Why am I thinking about this?). She has green inner eyes and yellow outer ones, and her pupils are slitted. She has long, light green, spiky hair, with red skin, indicating that she's a demon. She also has sharp fangs. She is completely obsessed with rules, and she has a very short temper, actually...her emotions are quite extreme. She wears some kind of business suit, with it stopping at her thighs. She wants to take down both Panty and Stocking, but wants to kill Panty first, then advance on Stocking.

Her younger sister, Kneesocks Daemon, was always looking out for her older sister, and feels confident around her. Her kneesocks form into her Double Gold Spandex. They're two black-gold scythes, one for each hand. She has long light blue hair fixed into a ponytail. She wears the same kind business suit that her sister wears, and she wears glasses. She also blushes easily, and is much calmer than her sister. But that doesn't mean that she can't get mad as well. She hates Stocking, and she wants to be the cause of her demise.

"Dear sister, will you please tell me why we're stuck in the sewers again?" Kneesocks asked.

"We're here to revive Giant Brown." Scanty said.

"That craphole? Are you sure about that?" Kneesocks asks, skeptical.

"I liked it when Panty got smothered in crap. She was smelling like poo for days. Won't you feel humiliated if you got drenched in feces?" Scanty asked.

"...I think...But I really want both of those toilet angels to be smothered in poo….especially that fat Goth." Kneesocks said.

"Then we need to use this!" Scanty said, holding up a vial.

"My dear sister, what is that you're holding?" Kneesocks asked.

"Oh, I wanted to keep it as a surprise, but I'll tell you." Scanty said, pulling her sister close.

"For a couple of days now, the ghosts have been getting significantly stronger, and I took a sample from one of them, and I found out that this is some kind of form of darkness. I decided to take it upon myself to see if this thing can revive other ghosts, and it actually works! They come out even stronger than ever! Those toilet angels can't even land a hit on them." Scanty explained.

"It won't be long until those sorry excuse for angels will be too weak to fight, then we'll go in for the kill!" Kneesocks said. "Dear sister, you're so smart!"

"Oh...thank you!" Scanty said, blushing a little.

"So where do need to find the ingredients to revive Giant Brown?" Kneesocks asked.

"Sewer water." Scanty simply said.

"But we've been walking past rivers upon rivers of sewer water!" Kneesocks said. "Dear sister, haven't you noticed?"

"Yes, I have. But we need to find the perfect spot to drop this into." Scanty said, holding the vial of Dark Matter.

"And where is that perfect spot?" Kneesocks asked.

Scanty stops dead in her tracks, and holds her nose.

"Right...there…" Scanty says as she points to a huge pile of waste... _human_ waste.

"Oh-my...gosh...the mother load…" Kneesocks whispered, holding her nose as well.

"Yup. Now we just have to throw this thing inside that clump of waste, and Giant Brown should be reborn." Scanty said, throwing the vial into the hill of waste.

Scanty runs to the nearest ladder, pulling Kneesocks with her.

"Where are we going, dear sister?" Kneesocks asked.

"Out of here! Do you want to be covered in feces? I don't think that it's really pleasant." Scanty said as she starts to climb the ladder. "Come on, dear! Climb!"

They climb out of the sewer just as the whole ground starts to shake. Their limo, G-string, waits outside, being driven by Chuck's counterpart, Fastener.

"Fastener! Get us out of here!" Scanty yelled.

G-String went into full throttle. We were zooming down the other side of the street, and we didn't catch or find Scanty and/or Kneesocks.

"Guess your detective skills weren't what they used to be, eh?" Panty said, smiling mockingly.

"They probably used some kind of cloaking technique." I said, crossing my arms.

That's when See Through and G-String zoomed past each other. Everything went in slow motion.

Panty and Stocking stared at Scanty and Kneesocks, both having the same wide-eyed stare.

Panty snapped out of the trance, and smashed into G-String before they could get out of range.

G-String lost some control and just kept going.

"Oh, hell no!" Panty yelled, turning See Through around and speeding towards G-String.

Scanty peeked out of the window and saw that Panty and Stocking were following them.

"Those toilet angels found us!" Scanty said, pulling off one of her thongs, and that turned into one of her revolvers, Double Gold Lacytanga.

"Panty! She's got a gun!" I yelled from the backseat.

"No shit! Don't worry, I've got us covered!" Panty said, pulling off her panties and turning them into one of her pistols, Backlace.

The two started exchanging shots, and that's when it turned from crazy to mayhem.

The sewage plates covering the road suddenly blew their tops off, human waste was spewing out of the sewage pipes, like a huge fountain...that smelled horrible.

"You've gotta be kidding me? More bad smells?!" I said, covering my nose.

Panty and Scanty were still exchanging fire, as Stocking and Fastener were dodging the sewage fountains.

I needed to do something, but then I decided against it.

" _Let's just see how this'll play out for a couple more minutes._ " I said, sitting back.

"Ha! You toilet angels don't even know what's coming!" Scanty said.

"The only thing that 'coming' is a bullet to your face!" Panty said, furiously firing.

"Giant Brown is coming back! And he's stronger than ever!" Scanty said, with a devilish smile on her face.

"Sister dear, I think we should be getting out of here, Giant Brown is almost free!" Kneesocks said.

"Already?!" Scanty said, angered at the fact that she had to retreat.

"Well, I'd like to toy more with you Panty, but we have places to go." Scanty says, pulling back into the window.

"It's my turn now!" I said, jumping out of the backseat, and flying past G-String.

I land on the ground, and put my hand out in front of me. G-String crashes into my arm, stopping on impact.

Stocking had seen me fly out of the car and slowed down.

"Why are you slowing down! Are you stupid?!" Panty exclaimed at Stocking.

"Luke's gonna stop G-String!" Stocking said. "Do you want to fly out of the car again?"

As soon as G-String crashed, an injured Scanty and Kneesocks tumble out of the car, with Fastener completely destroyed.

"What the hell?! What did we hit?!" Scanty exclaimed in rage.

"Seems like a boy stopped us." Kneesocks said, pointing to me.

"I'm gonna blow his head off!" Scanty said, rushing toward me with both of her revolvers drawn and ready to fire.

"Everyone has guns nowadays! Man, next you'll be telling me that there'll be rocket launchers!" I complain, summoning two Swords.

Scanty fires shots at me, and I block them with my blades. She's close to me now, and she has her gun to my head.

"Any last words, you meddling pest?" Scanty growled.

"Look up." I said.

She looked up, and saw a huge ball of light hovering above her, then it splits into smaller bubbles, manifesting themselves into arrows that were ready to fire at my signal.

"Now...do you have any last words?" I said, mockingly.

Scanty was silent, still in an offensive stance. "Just who are you...are you an angel?" Scanty asked.

"No! How many times do I have to explain it?!" I yell in annoyance.

"Well, the gray hair is kind of misleading." Scanty says, looking towards me.

"Yeah, yeah. Blame it on the hair." I say sarcastically.

At that moment, the ground shakes, and a huge figure shaped in the form of a turd (Added that to my vocabulary.) rises out of the ground and stares at us; it black and red skin teeming with Dark Matter.

"Not this arse-hole again!" Panty said, turning around.

"How did he come back to life?" Stocking asked.

"It's the Dark Matter…" I said to myself. I turn to Scanty.

"YOU! Do you even know what you're dealing with?! This kind of stuff can cover the entire Multiverse in darkness! You shouldn't be messing with it!" I yell.

"That's good! We'll finally be able to control Heaven and Earth!" Scanty said.

"I'm not going to let that happen." I said, getting into my offensive stance.

Scanty gets up and opens a portal to what I can assume to be Hell.

"Dear sister! We're getting out of here!" She said. "Let these toilet angels deal with Giant Brown!"

Kneesocks rushes over to her sister, and they both jump into the portal, which closes as soon as Kneesocks disappears.

"Oh, no." I say, staring at the huge pile of ghostly waste starts throwing bits of himself everywhere.

"Hey, guys! The two demons escaped, so now we have to take down this ghost!" I said.

"But we can't make a dent in it!" Stocking said.

"Just leave it to me, I'll give a signal when it's okay to attack." I said.

"Alright." Both angels say in unison.

I rush up to the ghost, and start to slash at its body, scattering Dark Matter shards everywhere.

Giant Brown groans in pain as I continue to work at his arms. He tries to punch me, but he misses, and ends up punching huge building.

That's when I make my move. I run up Giant Brown's body, and slash at his head four times, completely destroying the Dark Matter that protected him.

I teleport in between both girls, and tell them that the ghost is weakened.

"You guys can go destroy this ghost, all the Dark Matter has been destroyed." I said, stepping back.

"Alright, Stocking are you ready?" Panty said.

"Whenever you are." Stocking said, smiling.

"Let's do this! We're finally gonna get a victory for once!" Panty exclaimed.

Then there was a sudden flash of light, and two silver poles appeared out of nowhere. Panty and Stocking were in some kind of angelic uniform, even sporting angel wings and halos.

That's when they start to spin around on the poles, and touching and rubbing themselves in way that make me feel uncomfortable. I look away, trying to erase that fact that I ever saw this. But I'll still know what happens afterwards, since I'm omniscient. (Man, do I hate that sometimes!)

Panty starts taking off her panties, and Stocking starts taking off...well...her stockings, and while they're doing that, they're enchanting something.

* * *

 _ **Oh, Pitiful shadow lost in the darkness..**_

 _ **Oh, wicked spirit bound between those of Heaven and Earth…**_

 _ **May the thunderous power of these garments of these holy delicate maidens, strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger!**_

 _ **Shattering your loathsome impurities and returning you from once you came!**_

 _ **REPENT, MOTHERFUCKER!**_

* * *

Panty fires a shot that rips an hole through the ghost's head, then expands to about 100 times its original size.

Stocking then uses her katanas, Stripe I and Stripe II to cut the ghost in half.

The ghost screams in pain, and explodes. It leaves tons of sewage in its wake, completely covering the entire population of Downtown Daten City.

"Woo Hoo! We've finally got one!" Panty exclaims in excitement.

"I hope they give us a decent amount of Heaven Coins." Stocking says, walking into the smoke.

After a couple of minutes, she squeals in delight.

"Stocking! What is it?" Panty exclaims.

"We..got...6 Coins!" Stocking says, holding six golden coins with an 'H' inscribed in the center.

Panty and Stocking both hug each other and start jumping in place.

"Garts is gonna blow his top off when he sees this!" Panty said, starting at the Coins.

Then they both turn to me, and I don't even know what's going on, because I'm still turned around.

Then four arms hug me from behind.

Panty and Stocking are both hugging me.

"Thanks, Luke! We couldn't have done it without you!" Stocking said, uncharacteristically ecstatic.

"Same here!" Panty said, equally joyful.

"Aw, it was nothing." I said, slightly touched by this display of affection.

"Come on, let's get back home, I need some sweets." Stocking said, already in See Through.

"I need my fill of sweets too...if you know what I mean." Panty said, winking.

"Here we go again." Stocking groaned, as she was sure that she wasn't going to get enough sleep that night.

I chuckled...being here wasn't too bad…

And Panty and Stocking weren't that bad, either.

" _I think I'm gonna like this place…"_ I think to myself as we speed off towards the church. Panty also picked up some men on the way.


	5. Shop 'Till You Drop

**Shop 'Till You Drop**

"HOLY SHIT!" Garterbelt exclaimed. "6 Heaven Coins?!"

"Yup. Thing are finally looking up." Panty said.

"Fucking finally." Stocking said.

I was in another chair, away from the commotion.

"How did that demon get her hands on that Dark Matter? It doesn't make any sense!" I say to myself.

How could she have gotten ahold of that! Hopefully, she won't find out about its true power. Black Holes can swallow galaxies.

"Hey? Are you going to come celebrate? Or are you gonna sit there like a sad sack?" Panty said.

"After all I went through today alone...I think that I need sometime to myself." I said.

Just then, a knock was heard at the door.

"I got it." I said, standing up from the chair and walking over to the door.

It was the same boy from yesterday. Though he seemed as if someone was chasing him.

"H-Hey...uh...can I come in? Please?" he asked me.

"Of course." I say, opening the door for him.

"Thanks. PAAAAANNTYYYY!" He exclaimed.

"Oh-my-gooood...Who let Geek Boy in?!" Panty asked, furious.

"I did." I said. "I really don't know what you guys have against him."

"Panty! I saw something near the constructing zone not too far from here. The PKE Meter went crazy! I think something's up." He said.

"Another ghost?" Stocking asked. "It's now they're coming out."

"What did it look like?" I asked.

"I-I didn't see it. I just know saw s-something." the boy said.

"Welp, you guys know what to do. Go kick some ass!" Garter said, pushing all four of us out of the door.

We stand there in silence...and from exhaustion.

"Man...another one? We just got back from killing Giant Brown! Can't an angel get some fucking rest?" Panty complained.

"I never even got to eat anything. This blows." Stocking said in a stoic tone.

I turn to the orange-haired boy and ask his name.

"Hey, I've seen you around, and I can't help but to ask your name." I say.

"M-My name's is Briefers Rock...or you can call me B-Brief." Then he points to the still complaining angels. "They call me 'Geek Boy'."

"And you don't correct them?" I said.

"...I really don't want to anger them much, so I refrain from talking back." Brief said.

"Well, you shouldn't let them push you around, you're your own man, not someone else's toy." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Remember that."

Brief awkwardly smiles. "T-Thanks."

"Watch this." I say, I snap my fingers, and a small pile of men and sweets appear in front of Panty and Stocking. They both squeal in delight and start to indulge into their daily activities.

"Woah, h-how did you do that?" Brief stuttered.

"I'm supernatural, on both of my parent's sides...if they even had sides." I said.

"Where are they now?" Brief asks me.

"...I haven't seen them for the past two years." I said, "After I got my powers, They left me for some odd reason."

"That's terrible! How could they leave you like that?" Brief exclaimed.

"They wouldn't leave me alone for this long if they knew that I couldn't take care of myself." I say.

"...Huh, well. That's kinda...weird." Brief says.

"You'll get used to it." I said.

"As if this isn't weird already." Brief said.

"Hey! We're ready! Man, did that feel good." Panty said, putting her clothes back on.

"More Rainbow Cake! Thanks, Luke!" Stocking says, wiping her mouth with a small cloth.

"Come on, let's go find that ghost." I said, standing up.

A few minutes later, we're all riding in See Through, with Brief holding some kind of backpack with a vacuum nozzle connected to it.

"What's that you have?" I ask him.

"Oh, this? This is my PKE Meter I can sense all kinds of paranormal and supernatural beings and entities with this thing."

"Did you make it?" I ask.

"Nope. Got it for my birthday." He says, hugging the pack tightly.

"Hey, Geek Boy, where the hell is the ghost?" Panty said, not even looking back at him.

Brief blushes. "Uh….I-It should b-be somewhere around here." He says pointing to a huge construction site.

There's a huge bulletin board hanging on a wooden picket fence that circles the perimeter of the site.

"'The World's First Super Mall: Everything you could ever want is in here!'" I read out.

"Hm, I'd better come here sometime." Panty said.

We enter the construction site, and there are two huge bodyguards blocking the enterance, looking down at us with the intent to kill.

"What do you guys want?" I ask.

"Scram! No bystanders can enter the site." One of them say.

"But we're here to destroy a ghost! It's somewhere here!" Stocking said.

"Ghost or no ghost, no one can come in!" The other one said.

"We're angels, and we demand to enter the premises!" Panty exclaimed.

"I don't care if you're the sexiest lady in the entire world, you can't enter! Now leave, or we'll have to use force!" The first one said, cracking his knuckles.

Panty got an idea. She stepped up to the first bodyguard and got down on her knees, and that's when I turned around.

Brief, on the other hand, kept looking, and soon got an intense nosebleed. Stocking didn't even care, she just stared at her older sister in disgust. This went on for about 10 minutes, and when they finally let us in, Panty looked at both guards, and kicked them both in the groin...hard. They both doubled up in pain, squirming on the ground.

"Fucking pricks." Panty said as we entered the site. "They did taste good though..."

The site itself was enormous. There was a huge structure that was being built, along with other small building around the main one.

"Wow, this place isn't gonna get done for a long time." I said.

Brief came back from a lone port-a-potty to wipe his nosebleed, and his PKE Meter was beeping loudly. He fumbled with his laptop that he literally pulled out of nowhere, and mapped out where the ghost might be.

"O-Okay, there's a signal c-coming from the other side of the site, I-I think we should start our s-search over there."

"Ugh, it's way too fucking far!" Panty complained, "The ghost would have gone to hell and back by the time we get there."

I snap my fingers, and we're all teleported to the other side of the site, where I catch a glimpse of the ghost.

"There it is!" Brief said, pointing to a black and red spectre.

"I got it!" Panty and I both say, she fires a round from Backlace, and I fire an energy shot from my hand.

They merge together, turning into a huge drill.

"Woah…" We both say.

It comes into contact with our target, and there's a huge explosion. Brief was blown away into a pile of sawdust. When the dust settled, and Brief finally found us again, it turns out that it was only a cardboard cut-out.

"What?! That was a fake?!" I exclaim.

"If it was a fake, then why did your PKE thingy started going off?" Panty said, stepping towards Brief, who started blushing and sweating.

"I-I-I d-don't know, m-maybe t-the ghost tricked u-us." Brief managed to get out of his mouth.

"Well, maybe your sorry excuse for a ghost tracker doesn't work." Panty said, walking away.

"Hey...that wasn't nice." Brief said.

"Fuck off. We have to find the real ghost, so quit your bitching, Geek Boy." Panty said, annoyed.

"O-Okay, Panty." Brief said, his head hung in defeat.

"Woah...They treat you like dirt, don't they?" I said, patting him on the back in an attempt to comfort him.

Brief sighs. "Yeah, it's been like that since the first day we met. Sometimes, I don't know what I did to deserve this. But I know that Panty will have a change of heart sooner or later. Hopefully."

We walk around for about ten more minutes, and we've found nothing.

"Where the fuck is this ghost?" Stocking complained.

"Did it go somewhere else?" I ask Brief.

"...No, I don't see it on the radar." He says, looking up from his laptop.

"Ugh, this blows...I swear, if we find that ghost, I'm gonna-WOOOOOAHHH!"

Panty was leaning on one of the steel beams that formed the foundation of the mall, and a portal appears out of nowhere in the space between two of the beams.

As soon as Panty ran in, Brief's unnoticeable eyes widened in fear.

"PAAAANNNNTYYYYY!" He cried as he jumped in after her, sucking both of them in.

Stocking and I rushed in to follow, but it closed as soon as we made a jump for it. We both fall on the sandy ground, confused at what just happened.

"...What the fuck?" Stocking said, confused.

I pick myself up from the ground, and help Stocking up. I stare at the small space between the first and second beam.

"This must be the work of that ghost." I said.

Stocking is silent. Then she gasps.

"I think I got it!" She exclaims.

"What do you think happened?" I ask.

"Well the first thing was a fake, and the portal taking Panty and Brief to wherever they are now is the work of that ghost. It uses portals to escape foes, and it can probably attack in it's own special way." Stocking explained.

"...That makes sense." I said. "But how are we going to capture the ghost if it uses portals to escape?"

"I don't really know about how that's going to go down." Stocking said in a stoic tone.

I look back at Stocking, then all around the site. There has to be some kind of gathering point.

"Maybe if I could sense it's presence, I could find it...wherever it is." I said.

"But don't you need something from that bears the ghost's essence?" Stocking asked me.

"Yes...but where am I going to-" I start to say, then I run back to where we met the fake ghost.

"Hey! Wait up!" Stocking said as she ran after me.

* * *

"Owwww...my fucking head." Panty said. She looks around, taking in her surroundings.

"I'm in a mall, a huge one." She says, slowly standing up.

She starts to walk around, and it's only her footsteps that can be heard. It's eerily quiet in the mall, and the whole scenario alone freaked her out.

"This place is fucking creepy!" She says, looking over her shoulder to make sure that no one was following her.

She turns the corner, and that's when she heard a crashing noise coming from behind her.

She pulls out Backlace, and was about to fire some rounds when she realized that it was just a trash can that fell over.

"That scared the shit out of me." Panty said, putting down Backlace and walking backwards.

After a couple minutes of awkwardly occasionally looking over her shoulder, her back bumps into something else. She screams out and gets ready to fire at whatever touched her, but finds a handsome young fellow with orange hair and cyan eyes. He was wearing the same clothes that Brief wore earlier that day. He was holding the barrel of Backlace tightly, and had his fist pulled back and ready to follow through.

"Hello, Panty." he said.

Panty blinks twice, astonished at what she's seeing, then she puts two pieces together.

"Oh...it's you, Geek Boy, isn't it?" She asks in a slightly sweet tone.

"Yeah...it's me." Brief says.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you like this." Panty said.

"So it has." Brief said.

"Why are you talking all smart now?" Panty asked.

"That's not the problem now, what we need to do is figure out how to get out of here." Brief said.

"Alright. Anything you want...but you know how to pay me…" Panty said, with a lustful expression.

"Not now, Panty. Maybe later." Brief said, winking and slightly blushing.

Panty blushed as well. Maybe she didn't fully hate Brief. She even forgot about this side of him. Up until now, that is.

* * *

"Here we are, the fake ghost spot." I say.

"Why the hell are we back here?" Stocking said.

"Well, if Brief picked up a signal that was similar to the ghost's original essence, then this should be where the ghost left his essence. It did that in order for the trick to work." I said. "It was his plan to trap all of us."

"Lucky for us, then." Stocking said, crossing her arms.

"Give me a second." I said. "I need to absorb the essence of this stray piece of cardboard."

"Just listening to you saying that sounds stupid." Stocking said, cracking a smile.

"Very funny." I said.

I take my hand, and absorb the essence of the Dark Matter left on the cardboard. After a couple of seconds, I put my hand out in front of me, and I start walking toward the source, with Stocking following not too far behind.

When we reach the center of the site, there's a small circle with a star in the middle, and when I put my hand on it, the same exact portal opens up where Panty and Brief got sucked into.

"Hm...it actually worked." I said. "The way things turn out sometimes. Come on, Stocking, let's get Panty and Brief back."

"Alright." She said, running with me to the portal. "This had better resolve itself quickly."

* * *

"How the fuck are we supposed to get out of here?" Panty asked as she and Brief walked through the empty mall.

"I-I don't know...I think this has something to do with the ghost." Brief said.

Then, out of nowhere, a portal appears, and a black streak appears in front of Panty and Brief. The ghost was slender, presumably a male, and it had very long arms.

 **"Oh, hello! This is my sanctuary you're degrading, so get lost!"** The ghost exclaimed.

"You were the ones who brought us here! It's your fault that we're here!" Brief exclaimed.

 **"So it was, wasn't it! Well, then, guess I'll have to undo my mistake, then!"** The ghost said, hands turning into claws.

Panty pulled out Backlace and started firing rounds. The ghost jumped into another portal, and appeared behind the pair.

 **"HA! Your puny little bullets can't touch me! I'm way too fast for you!"** The ghost said, laughing at the feeble kill attempt.

Brief took Panty's hand and started running, "We can't fight this guy! Come on! RUN!"

The ghost gave chase. **"Where do you think you're going?! I wasn't finished with you yet!"**

The ghost kept appearing out of portals and stopping their escape route. This kept happening for a couple of minutes, until Panty and Brief were cornered.

 **"I've got you now! Wait 'till the guys back in Hell hear this! I killed an Angel!"** The ghost laughed manically as he raised his sharp claws above the pair's heads.

Panty and Brief closed their eyes shut, waiting for impending doom to come upon them.

Nothing...nothing….and more nothing.

"How fucking long is it going to take you?" Panty exclaimed, eyes still shut.

Brief opened one eye, and saw that the ghost was looking somewhere else. Another portal was opening on the far side of the room, a portal that the ghost didn't make.

 **"What the-?"** was all the ghost could say, before my foot collided with his face. He was blown through several walls, resting in a bathroom between two toilets, which were spewing water everywhere, flooding the bathroom.

I land on my knee, and look over to Panty and Brief, who were shocked at what just happened.

"You guys okay?" I asked.

"The hell do you think we are? We were almost fucking meat cubes!" Panty exclaimed.

"Thanks, Luke." Brief said, panting from the sudden twist of events.

"Hey, where Stocking?" Panty asked me.

"Huh, now that you think about it...where is sh-BAM!" I was smashed through a wall after Stocking had kicked me in the face.

"What the fuck, Stocking? You just kicked Luke through the fucking wall!"

"Guess he got the ghost before me," Stocking said. "Sorry about that!"

I slowly stand up from the rubble, rubbing my cheek. "It's all right, but next time, I'm making a better plan."

Another portal opens, and the ghost emerges, furious.

 **"So you think you can just leave me in a toilet, do you?"** hissed the ghost as he swiped at us. I summoned both of my swords and blocked his crushing claw attack.

"Go! I'll find you guys when I strip the Dark Matter from this guy!" I exclaimed.

So Panty, Stocking and Brief ran out of the room and down the hallway.

"Hey Gee-I mean, Brief, take off your briefs when I say 'Now', okay?" Panty said.

"Wha?...O-Okay, Panty!" Brief said with a nod.

The ghost was swiping at me, and I either blocked or dodged his attacks.

 **"You little runt! Stop running and start fighting!"** The ghost exclaimed.

"All right, You want a fight?" I said, pointing a finger to the ceiling. "You've got one!"

The swing my hand down, and a huge, purified section of the ceiling crashes upon the ghost. The Dark Matter seeps out of the ghost through the cracks of the rubble.

"Panty and Stocking will finish you off now." I said, walking away with my hands in my pockets. "Just be a good little ghost and stay put."

The pile of cement rumbles as the ghost emerges, taking deep breaths.

I start running, "If you want me, then come and get me!" I exclaimed.

The ghost tried to open another portal, but nothing happened, and he started to give chase.

 **"You! What did you do with my powers?!"** The ghost exclaimed.

"I took them off your hands, and gave them to someone who really needs them." I said.

 **"And who might that be?"** The ghost asked me.

"I have no idea." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

I see the trio coming down the opposite side of the hallway. I start waving, and putting the thumbs up signal, indicating that the ghost is vulnerable.

Panty stuck her hand out in front of Brief. "NOW! BRIEF!"

Brief took off his - well - briefs, and threw them at Panty, who caught them.

"Alright! Come get this, you son of a bitch!" Panty exclaimed.

The pair of briefs formed into a giant shotgun, and she fired two shots at the ghost before the shotgun turned back into briefs, with Panty having a confused look.

As for me, I had to flip over both bullets to avoid getting hit, while the ghost took two holes to the head and groin. It screamed in pain, and then Stocking lunged toward and sliced the ghost in half with her katanas.

 **"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!"** The ghost exclaimed before exploding into a massive heap of black dust. 6 Heaven Coins appeared in the wake of the explosion.

"Another six!" I said, picking them up and handing them to Panty.

"Fuck yeah!" She exclaimed, fist in the air.

"Woohooo!" Stocking exclaimed in delight.

"Sorry to disrupt the little party, but how are we going to get out of here?" a half-naked Brief asked.

"Yeah, how the fuck are we going to get out of here!?" Panty exclaimed.

As if answering her question, the black dust that had settled around us had swirled together to form a huge vortex that was sucking everything into its seemingly endless pit of darkness.

"Everyone! Grab onto something!" I exclaimed, holding onto a pole near the wall.

Stocking grabs onto a handle in the wall, while Brief and Panty share a pipe that's coming out of the ceiling.

The fabric of reality is being stripped from this world, and that's not helping the effort of all four of us trying to grab onto something. Soon, the handle that Stocking is holding onto disintegrates, and she's getting sucked into the vortex. Brief catches her before she can enter, though.

"Thanks!" She exclaims, holding Brief's hand for her dear life.

I get an idea, it's really risky, but it's crazy enough to work. I let go of the sign post, which also disintegrates. The trio see me fly into the vortex, and Stocking tries to catch my hand, but misses, and I'm sucked into the vortex.

"...Well, he was a cool guy...it's sad to see him go like that." Panty said, not in any way pitiful.

Just then, the pipe that she was holding onto disintegrates, and all three of them scream in horror as they plummet into the vortex.

After they're sucked in, then the whole vortex stops dead in its tracks, as if time stopped, and implodes on itself, and a white vortex takes it's place, returning the mall back to its normal state, and disappears with a burst of white light.

* * *

I open my eyes. I touch my face to make sure that I'm alive...I am.

I put my hand on the ground, and find out that it wasn't dirt-covered...but asphalt-covered. As my eyes adjust to the sunlight, I see that I'm in the middle of a huge parking lot, and further down, there's a huge mall the size of a college campus.

"Woah...they finished that quickly?" I asked myself. I look behind me, and see that Panty, Stocking, and Brief were laying down in a circle, similar to the way I was laying. They're all unconscious.

"They're still alive...thank goodness." I say to myself as I encase all of us inside a bubble and teleport back to the church, where the bell was ringing.

We land right on top of the couch, the impact bursting the bubble, spreading the four of us all over the living room.

Panty and Stocking soon wake up, holding their heads.

"Holy shit! I'm alive! Da fuck happened?!" Panty said, as she stood up, dusting herself off.

Stocking also got up, confused.

"Was it a dream?" She asked lazily.

"Nope. It was a risky choice, but I reversed the polarity of the vortex, and that fixed everything. Even the mall was up and running." I explained. "Worst case scenario would be that we would have all been dead, and this world would have been sucked into the vortex, sealing it off from the rest of the Multiverse."

"Woah...YOU ALMOST GOT US FUCKING KILLED?!" Stocking exclaimed.

"It was that, or there was 100% chance that we were as good as dead." I said.

Stocking huffed and went to the kitchen, presumably to make herself a snack.

"Oh, and you almost forgot these." A bubble of light appeared in my hand as it floated over to Panty's waiting one. 6 Heaven Coins came tumbling out.

"Thanks. That was close." Panty said, ruffling my hair.

That's when Brief woke up, still half-naked. Panty dragged him upstairs, for she had other plans for him.

I sat back on the couch, and wiped a drop of sweat off of my forehead and breathed out heavily.

"Today was a crazy day." I whispered to myself.

* * *

Upstairs, Panty was undressing herself for Brief, when a portal opened under him and he fell through. Panty took a step back.

"What the fuck?" She said.

Brief, however, teleported back to his room, where he laid on his bed, sleeping soundly.

* * *

 **All right, this was the full chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **News Flash: I just got a FictionPress account. Along with the fan-fictions I'm writing, I'll be also writing my first original book. I won't be releasing chapters until much later this year...probably later November-Early December. Don't worry, My name is still EbukeMario1 over there. (Also expect another chapter of Something New sometime this week!)**

 **Until the next chapter of any story, see ya!**


	6. The Demon Sisters Return

**The Demon Sisters Return**

It's been a few days since our most recent victory at the mall, and all of us have been getting pretty bored. Even Panty and Stocking are tired of doing what they like to do the most...and that's saying something.

"Hey, Panty! We're out of milk! Can you go get some from the store?" Stocking asked.

"Why don't you get it yourself? I'm fucking busy!" Panty yelled from the living room.

"Because it was my turn last time...it's your turn now!" Stocking exclaimed.

"I don't care! I'm fucking busy!" Panty yelled, louder this time.

"Fucking piece of shit...she forgets that she's not the only one who lives in this place. And I have to put up with her shit."

"I can get your milk...if it's fine by you." I ask, happening to overhear the altercation between the two.

"Thanks, my bitch of a sister won't do anything unless it has something to do with a dick." Stocking said, annoyed.

"That's what it seems like." I huffed. "Welp, I'll be back in thirty minutes."

"Alright, see ya later, then." Stocking said, waving.

I walked out of the kitchen, and tripped. "What the heck?"

It seems like Panty's grabbing onto my leg, and she doesn't want to let go.

"Aw, come on...you can't leave already." she says in a drunken tone.

"Are you seriously going through withdrawal for...whatever you normally do? Eating sweets, that I can understand, but you? I don't really know." I say, trying to release my leg from her fierce grip.

"Don't talk like that...you know you want this…" Panty says, slowly advancing onto me.

"I really don't…" I say, a tad bit louder.

"You have to lose your virginity at some point...just let me do it for you...just this once…"

I turn into dust. Panty coughs and sneezes. "What the fuck? Where'd he go?"

I reform outside the church's entrance, and quickly rush out of the graveyard that surrounds it.

"What is with her?" I said to myself as a run down the streets to a nearby market. "All she wants is to...have intimacy...with other people...oh, why couldn't she get a less...vulgar hobby?"

I skid to a stop, standing in front of the market that Stocking told me to go to.

"Here's the place." I said, slowly entering.

Inside smelled weird, sort of like that time when Panty left that mountain of smelly men for me to wallow in. Not that I did do that. They were right in my face!

I walk around the store, and it seems that I can't find any milk.

"Where did all of the milk go to?" I said to myself.

"Why do we need all of this white liquid, dear sister?"

I hid behind a shelf containing air fresheners that weren't really air fresheners, in terms of the way they smelled.

" _Where have I heard that voice before?"_ I thought.

"We need it to make another ghost...one that can't be destroyed."

"And we use this liquid for what reason?"

"The Dark stuff will do the most work, but we've already gathered enough materials in order to make the perfect ghost."

" _It's those demons from a week ago! What were their names again?"_ I thought.

"Scanty, dear, why would we need to make such a cluster of a ghost?"

"It's the perfect way of taking down those inferior angels, but I don't know about that other guy...he's really strong...even for you, Kneesocks."

" _Huh, my questions always get inadvertently answered nowadays."_

Kneesocks blushes from her sister's compliment. "And how do you propose we defeat him?" Kneesocks asks.

"We need someone that can rival his powers and skills, that's the only way we're going to even get a scratch on him." Scanty said.

"You don't mean…"

"Oh I mean, sister dearest."

"A Ghoststone! But sister...those toilet angels destroyed it." Kneesocks said.

"Not entirely...this Dark stuff can possibly revive it and make it even stronger than before. We just need to find a shard from the one that was destroyed, and let the Dark stuff do the rest." Scanty explained.

"It amazes me on how well you can grasp the properties of this material. Dear sister, you are a genius!" Kneesock exclaimed, hugging her sister tightly.

"Not as clever as you are, dear." Scanty said, hugging back and kissing her sister's forehead. This goes on for about three minutes, and I manage to snatch two gallons of milk before sneaking away undetected.

"I can't believe it! They're trying to make another Dark version of me! As if Jack wasn't enough. I need to tell the angels!" I said, rushing back to the church.

I bust into the doors, and see that no one's there.

"Hello? Anybody home? I have urgent news...and I brought milk!" I said.

Silence.

"Huh. Where could've everyone gone to?" I said.

I looked around the kitchen for any clues, and I saw a piece of paper stuck to the fridge, saying that everyone was at the beach.

"The beach? Why would they be at the beach?" I said, rushing back out the door.

* * *

The smell of the ocean reminds me of the first time Ingrid and I fused...ahhhh, good times.

"I wonder where they could be." I said, finally reaching the end of the boardwalk. My mouth gapes at the view...there were umbrellas everywhere. How was I going to find Panty and Stocking in this mess?

"Wait...Panty touched my leg...I guess I can use her…'scent' to track them down." I said, uncertain if that will work or not.

I hover over the ever-expanding ocean of umbrellas and towels before finally stopping over a huge crowd of men.

"What's going on down here?" I ask as I float down back onto the ground.

A huge crowd of men are swarming Panty and Stocking...Panty enjoying more than Stocking would.

"Hey boys! Settle down! There's enough of Panty for all of you!" Panty exclaims, and cheers erupt, shaking the sand below my feet.

I decide to talk to Stocking instead, something tells me that not many men are messing with her.

"Hey, Stocking." I say when I finally push past all of the men surrounding the two.

"Oh, Luke...you're here. Sorry for the unexpected disappearance...did you get the milk?" She asked.

"Yes, I did...but you'll never guess who I got it from...well, not really _got_ from, _stole_ is the right word." I said, ruffling the back of my head nervously.

"Who?" Stocking says, moving her sunglasses down, suddenly interested.

"...Scanty and Kneesocks." I said.

Stocking's sunglasses fall off of her face in shock. "Shit...did they say anything?"

"Yeah. Something about making a super ghost out of milk and other things around this city." I said. "But get this...they're using something called a Ghoststone to make a Dark version of me using the Dark Matter."

"I thought Panty and I destroyed all of those stones…that Dark Matter stuff really is a pain in the ass." Stocking says, putting her shades back on.

"...So...should I tell that Garter guy about this?" I asked.

"...No, let's just relax now...then we'll be better rested and prepared to fight whatever those bitches throw at us." Stocking replied.

I just sit down on the hot sand, trying to drown out Panty's screams.

* * *

"So where are we going to get a small piece of Ghoststone, dear sister?" Kneesocks asked Scanty.

"The best place to look would be the factory those toilet angels destroyed." Scanty said. "There has to be some pieces of the Stone there."

"We're going to have to find the toilet that leads down there...remember that it was under that high school…" Kneesocks reminds her sister.

"Hm...now that you mention it...we do have to find that toilet! It's probably destroyed in the rubble of that high school, anyway." Scanty said solemnly.

"What about the elevator?" Kneesocks asked.

"No...that's not going to work anymore...not after that explosion." Scanty replied.

They soon arrived at the high school that no one has ever tried to reconstruct yet. It looked exactly like how they left it on that day they first met Panty and Stocking.

"No one's even tried to fix this place up." Scanty said, stepping over some rocks and what looks to be like a rotting carcass. "Disgusting."

"Sister dear, look over there!" Kneesocks exclaimed, pointing to something in the distance. "Is...Is that the…"

"Factory entrance?" Scanty finished, looking over to the area Kneesocks pointed out.

They rush over to the small hole in the ground, and saw that the toilet that was placed over it had been moved.

"How did the toilet move?" Scanty asked.

"Does someone know what's down here?" Kneesocks asked, holding her chin.

"I highly doubt it." Scanty said, preparing to jump into the hole. "No one should know that the entrance is here except for us, those toilet angels, and that ginger-headed boy."

Scanty jumped into the hole, with Kneesocks not far behind.

"...Do you think that they might have told the gray-haired one, sister dear?" Kneesocks asks, slightly worried.

Scanty was silent. If I had known about this place, I would have came straight over here after I learned what they were planning.

"I don't think that the angels would tell him about that...they've probably forgotten about it by now." Scanty said, a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

When they reach the factory, there was a small mattress that they landed on.

"Hm...I don't remember this mattress being here." Kneesocks said.

Scanty covered her mouth with her hand, looking this way and that.

"Dear sister, would you please keep it down? I think I hear something." Scanty said.

Kneesocks covers Scanty's mouth as well, not thinking it's fair for only her to be mute.

Scanty did hear something, it was a voice, two of them.

"Hm...do you think that this'll be good enough to make more ghosts?" one of the voices asked.

A deeper voice replied. "It should be. It's complete, but weakened from the amount of time it's been broken."

Scanty and Kneesocks stealthily make their way over to the voices, hiding behind a rock. Scanty peers out, and her eyes widen at what she saw.

 _"A Ghoststone!"_

The small red stone had a skull on it, and it was slightly cracked, though it seemed like it was on fire. it sat on a small white pedestal that was in the shape of a cross.

"Is it supposed to take so long to make a ghost?" the higher pitched voice asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? All I know it that it's functional, and that's all that matters!" the deeper voice replied, slightly annoyed.

Scanty nodded toward Kneesocks, and made some hand signals. Kneesocks nodded back, ready to enact Scanty's plan of action.

Scanty continued to sneak over to the ghosts, carrying two black punishing tools that looked like throwing knives. They were infused with light that were meant to kill Rouge Ghosts. These ghosts were just as good as rouge. But she had better be careful, because if they were smart enough to use them against her, then she would be the one in trouble.

Kneesocks snuck behind the pedestal and threw a rock in the ghost's direction.

The ghosts quickly turn around. "What the fuck? What was that?" the high pitched voice said.

"I don't know, but it your turn to check it out." the deeper voice said.

The voices did, in fact, belong to ghosts, with the high pitched one belonging to a short and fat ghost, and the low pitched one having a more slender build to it.

The fat ghost slowly floats over to where the rock came from, with Kneesocks starting to sweat at the ever-growing possibility of getting caught.

" _Where is Scanty? If she doesn't hurry up, then I'm a goner!"_ Kneesocks thought.

Just then, there were two almighty explosions.

"Direct hit." Scanty said.

"Oh, thank you, dear sister. I thought I was a goner!" Kneesocks exclaimed, slightly blushing.

"Oh, it was nothing...I will always have your back. Also, you're blushing again." Scanty replied.

Kneesocks just fixed her glasses, slightly embarrassed that she was blushing again. And for no absolute reason.

Behind the duo, the Ghoststone glows a dark red, and the vial of Dark Matter in Scanty's chest pocket glows as well.

"Dear sister, you seem to have something glowing on your…*ahem*" Kneesocks says, make a circling gesture in front of her chest.

Scanty looks down and takes out the glowing vial of Dark Matter from her chest pocket.

"It seems to be reacting with the power of the Ghoststone." Kneesocks pointed out, looking at said stone and vial.

"They even went through the trouble of fixing it back together for us." Kneesocks said.

Scanty takes the Stone from the pedestal, and Kneesocks carries the pedestal itself into Hell to finish their plan and put it into action.

* * *

Later that day, we came back from the beach, and Panty came in limping. I asked if she needed help, but she declined, saying that she's 'never been better'.

"Alright guys, there was something that I told Stocking out at the beach today, and I need you to listen to the best of your ability, Panty." I said.

"Gotcha, El Capitan." Panty says mockingly.

"While I was out getting milk, I saw the Demon Sisters, and they looked like they were doing something big, because they purchased the entire milk supply that they had. I don't know what they were doing with all of those gallons of milk, but I knew that it wasn't for anything good. So I stuck around and overheard them saying something about making a really powerful ghost, and using something called a Ghoststone to make a Dark version of me." I explained. "I also stole some milk from them."

"I destroyed that piece of shit with my own gun! It destroyed that entire factory under Daten City High - including the building itself - how are they going to find anything that remains of that thing?" Panty said.

"The Ghoststone is powered by the evil deeds of humans, so as long as the humans out there keep sinning, then that thing is going to stay active...even if it is destroyed." Garterbelt said, coming out of nowhere. Panty and Stocking jumped.

"What the fuck, Garter? You scared the shit out of us!" both angels complained.

Garterbelt ignored them both and turned to me. "This battle is going to be a tough one...you'd better take that other handsome fellow with you."

"You mean Brief?" I ask.

"What's Brief going to be able to do over there?" Panty scoffed.

"I don't know, but I bet Chuck can protect him." Stocking joked.

"Really? Chuck?" Panty laughed.

A green colored dog-like thing steps out from behind the couch, sporting a zipper for a tail, and weird shaped eyes. It looked angry, as if it knew that Panty and Stocking were teasing him.

"Is that guy Chuck?" I ask, pointing to the small dog.

"Yup. That's Chuck. Don't think you're going to get anything out of him, the only noise he ever makes is 'chuck" this and 'chuck' that." Panty said.

I walk over to the small dog, and pat the top of his head. "He doesn't look too bad, I bet he can do something good." I said.

"He can drive See Through." Stocking said.

"That's got to get him some points." I said.

"No, really doesn't matter." Panty said. "I can drive, Stocking can drive...heck, even Garts can drive if he tried hard enough."

"Now what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Garterbelt exclaimed.

"Piss off. It was just a joke." Panty said, annoyed.

Chuck climbs onto Stocking's foot, who kicks Chuck into a wall.

"Woah! What'd you do that for?" I asked, shocked at how bad they treated this animal.

"Don't worry...he doesn't remember anything." Panty said.

I looked over to the green dog, and found out that it's actually sleeping.

"Huh...that's weird." I said.

"All right! Enough about Chuck! You guys need to prepare for your upcoming battle!" Garterbelt said, shooing us out the door. "Make sure you bring treasure troves of Heaven Coins back!"

And with that, the door closes - yet again - behind us. We sit down on the stairs, and think about our next plan of action.

"So where would they get another Ghoststone from? I'm pretty sure that they don't have lots of them lying around." Panty asked.

"I don't know…" I said. "...when was the last time you saw a "Ghoststone"?

Stocking suddenly jerks her head up. "Daten City High!"

"Come on, cake-for-brains," Panty said, annoyed. "we destroyed the entire building, remember?"

"If there _was_ a chance that a Ghoststone would still be functional, then they would have searched there first!"

Panty raised a finger to object, but she did have a point.

"Well, it's Daten City High we go, then. If we have any leads on what those two demons are up to, then that could give us an idea on what we're up against." I said.

"To See-Through!" Panty said, jumping off of the steps and rushing back inside. Stocking and I followed. A couple minutes later, the ground opened up, and the pink hummer came flying out onto the freeway. Panty just drove through all of the cars, pushing them this way and that. Stocking just sat there, Panty was having a blast, going at breakneck speeds. Me? Oh, I was clinging to the seat with both hands, trying my best to not let the lunch that Garterbelt made for us make a infamous reoccurrence.

The hummer finally stops at a fairly large house, more like a mansion. Panty presses a button on an intercom-looking device, and Brief's voice is heard.

"Hello? Who is it?" Brief asked through the microphone in his room.

"Hey Brief, do you wanna come with us? Scanty and Kneesocks are planning something big, and Garter told us to get all the help we can get!" Panty yelled into the intercom.

"Of course! I'm coming now! But...there's something that I need to talk to you about-"

Panty releases the button, cutting Brief off.

A few minutes later, Brief opens the gates, and gets into the backseat next to me, and we continue our road rage.

"Luke? Can I tell you something, because I have a feeling that you're the only one that'll listen." Brief says, clinging onto the seat as well.

"Sure...whatever you want. I'm listening." I say.

"I think there's something going on with me."

"And that might be…?"

"I have this weird tendency to end up in places that I don't remember walking to. Kind of like teleportation. Like the other day, I was just out for a stroll in the park, and suddenly, I'm in the women's bathroom. I never walked over there. Heck, I never even came close to the door."

"Huh. I don't know what to say...I...guess you have powers now, Brief."

"M-M-Me? Have p-p-powers?" Brief stuttered in shock.

"That's what it comes down to." I said.

"Well...can you at least teach me how to control them?"

"There isn't enough time." I said, worried. "You'll just have to hope that you don't go anywhere deadly."

Brief literally turned to stone.

I poked his cheek, and found out that it was, indeed, rock solid.

"Brief? You okay, bud?" I ask, slightly confused.

We came to an abrupt halt, and Brief's statue goes flying out of the car, and lands on the ground. It starts to crack, and Brief gets his natural colors back.

"What was that all about?" I ask, rushing to help him up.

"Guess I was really scared." Brief said.

"Cartoon logic?" I ask.

"What?" Brief asks, confused.

"Nothing, nothing." I quickly reply.

"Come on, you slowpokes! We need to find that entrance to the factory!" Panty yells after us.

The destruction was astronomical. Entire classrooms, bathrooms, and even the Gymnasium and Cafeteria were completely destroyed.

"Woah...what did you guys do to this place?" I asked in shock.

"It was the Ghoststone, not us." Panty said defensively.

We split up, looking for the rubble, trying to find anything that would look artificial, or odd. No luck.

After 30 whole minutes of nonstop searching, we came back together where the office was used to be.

"Anyone find anything?" I ask.

Everyone solemnly shook their head no.

"*sigh*...Then I guess that what we're looking for might actually be somewhere else." I said, leaning on a column of bricks, which is mysteriously unharmed by the explosion, or erosion afterwards. It digs into the ground, as if it was a giant button. An elevator comes out of the ground behind us, opening it's doors, playing classical music.

"Huh...I guess I was wrong." I said.

"How couldn't anyone see Scanty and Kneesocks go under?" Brief asked.

"They probably used the toilet entrance instead." Stocking said, looking over her shoulder.

We all squeezed into the elevator, clearly made for only two passengers. Brief was squished up against Panty(he couldn't keep himself calm for the entire ride), and I had to stand behind everyone in order to give everyone some room to breathe. When we finally hit the ground floor, the elevator opened and we all tumbled out, and took a good look around.

"Someone must've trying to fix this place, look at the tools everywhere." Stocking said, pointing at various screws, screwdrivers, drills, hammers, and other tools scattered across the floor.

"Could it have been Scanty and Kneesocks?" Brief asked.

"It might be a possibility, but then again, we don't even know if what we're looking for is even down here, and if it was, then this place should still be in construction in order to keep whatever in manufactured here, down here." I said.

The whole room was packed with broken conveyor belts and other powered-down and withered machines. Pieces of metal and glass were among the various materials strewn across the floor.

There was a small clearing in the middle of the room, and on the ground, there was some kind of square mark, as if something stood there before now.

"Where's that pedestal thingy?" Panty asked, eyeing at what I was doing.

"They might've taken it with them, the Ghoststone probably won't work without it." Brief said, a hand on his chin.

"That means that those bitch sisters were here before us." Stocking said in a slightly angrier tone.

I feel the mark with my hand, gathering information. "The trail isn't that cold. They were here only hours ago."

"That means that we would have to wait for them to come back." Brief said, looking defeated.

"No...we bring the party to them." Panty said, rushing back to the elevator.

"Panty!? Where the fuck are you going?" Stocking called.

"There must be a Hell floor somewhere here!" Panty whispered to herself. "Fuck, where is it?"

" **Panty, if you think there's going to be a button that says 'Hell' on it, then you're surely mistaken."** A voice in the shadow says.

"How the fuck does a creepy dude know my name?" Panty said.

"Well...you both are known everywhere...it's kinda hard to find anyone that doesn't know you." Brief said.

We draw our weapons while Brief readies his PKE Meter's smokescreen.

"Who are you, and what do you want with the Ghoststone?" I ask.

" **Oh, I don't have anything to do with the Ghoststone, so don't ask me about that, but if you want to know my name, then it's...the 'Purist Ghost'"!** the voice said, floating into the dim light to show that he was, in fact, a ghost.

"That's a dumb name." Stocking said, katanas in hand.

The ghost stuck the middle finger at her, and I think it was meant to insult her, because she was fuming afterwards.

"What does that even mean?" Brief asked. "You can't be pure and at the same time be a ghost!"

" **That even I don't know the answer to."** Purist said, scratching his head in confusion. " **But what you're going to is leave this place, and never come back."**

"You think we're going to go down easy just because of a feeble threat?" I mockingly retort.

" **Oh, don't worry, I have evidence to back up my claim…"** Purist said, hands on fire. His right hand was red as fresh blood, and his left hand was green as the leaves on a spring morning.

We ready our weapons, ready to counter whatever this guy has to throw at us.


	7. What Is Love?

**What Is Love?**

Fireballs. It seems to be the only thing that he could throw at the moment. We just keep dodging them, because we don't have a better plan of action. Not yet.

"Hey Luke, when are we going to take this hothead down?" Stocking asks me, ducking under a stray fireball that happened to come her way. "I'm not trying to get burned."

"I have to be able to get close to him...but he's got himself protected in all angles! I can't seem to get him." I said, dodging yet another fireball which explodes on contact with the ground. "Yikes."

Panty skidded from the front, Backlace smoking from all the rounds that she's fired. "He's attacking with fire, right?" I nod. "Then kill it with water!"

"That is a great idea, but I can't control the properties of water, and I don't even think that there's plumbing down here to start with...at least after the severe damage that's been done to the surface." I explained.

Brief, who was having a hard time dodging the fireballs, rushed up to us. "There's a pipe right above the area where the ghost is standing." he said, secretly pointing to the ceiling. "If you could break it, then the ghost should be weakened enough for you to take it down."

"That, I can do...but how do you know that water could be there?" I ask.

Brief just shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know if there's anything even flowing through there, but since the sewage pipes run right under the school, then there's a great chance that there's something in those pipes."

"Hey! Why am I the one doing all the work here?" Stocking exclaimed, slicing fireballs in half. "I need help over here! This guy's as stubborn as Garter is on New Year's Eve!"

" **If you can't stand the heat, then get off the stage!"** Purist yells, rapidly firing fireballs all over the place. Panty, Brief and I run for cover, and I protect Stocking with an invisible shield.

"If I'm going to shoot one of those pipes, then someone has to cover me." I said, ducking for cover as a fireball zooms over my head, leaving a strand of hair singed. "I'm gonna get creamed out there when I'm aiming!"

"I'll cover you." Brief said." Panty and I both stare at him. "...What?"

"Brief, I really don't think that you're ready to be dodging rapid-fire fireballs at close range." Panty said.

"I can do this! It's not everyday that I get to do this after you guys defeated Corset! Hell, it gets boring around here, and I what other friends do I have?" Brief said, almost shouting now. "I have powers now. I have no idea where I got them from, but I have them. I can be a great asset to you guys when I'm finally able to control them! So let me do this, just this once?"

Panty out of frustration at how stubborn this boy was sometimes. "Fine, but if you get yourself killed, it'll be your fault."

"Thanks." Brief peeked over the rock to see what was happening. Stocking was holding up well, wondering what invisible barrier has protected her from the oncoming barrage of fire.

"Luke, you see that big pipe there? That's where you want to hit." Brief points to a small, but thick pipe that was suspended over the ghost.

"Gotcha. I don't know how you're going to cover for me, but you'd better know what you're doing." I said.

"Believe me, I wouldn't have even suggested it if I was too chicken to do anything." Brief said, sporting a small smirk that looked creepy with his eyes not being noticeable.

The ghost is still trying to kill Stocking, who is teasing the ghost through the unbreakable barrier that I set before her. I shift my legs apart, and position my arms as if I'm holding a bow. In a flash of light, a bow completely made of light appears in my hands.

"So Ingrid did know what she was talking about. This just might come in handy." I said.

It took me a while to learn the technique, but Ingrid decided to teach me, since she was the one out of both of us to frequently use it.

Brief stands in front of me and starts yelling and waving his arms. Panty fires a couple of shots in an attempt to get Purist's attention. When they finally did, he was so mad, that his head was literally on fire.

Brief then fired a burst of smoke from his PKE Meter, which temporarily blinded Purist. I fired the shot after taking meticulous aim, while Panty went and carried her younger sister back behind cover. She was dizzy...probably because of all of the flashing lights from the fire deflecting off of the shield.

" **What the fuck is going on?!"** Purist exclaimed, rubbing his blank eyes.

"You're about to take the smelliest shower ever, prick." Brief said. I was surprised of how confident he was.

" **What do you me-"** A huge wave of stored up sewer water that was stored up in the pipe rained down on the Purist Ghost, rendering him powerless and completely vulnerable to attack. Before he realizes what's going on, my Sword has already gone through his chest. The Dark Matter that has been empowering him leaves him wracked and feeble on the wet ground.

I turn around, expecting Panty, Stocking, or both of the angels stand at the ready. "Panty! Stocking! One of you, any of you?!" They aren't.

Panty walks out. Stocking is still woozy, so she'll have to finish the ghost off without her.

What happens next is sure to stay with me for the rest of my stay in this universe.

A slightly dizzy Stocking walks out from the small cover, and throws her katana aimlessly. It flies past my face, barely missing the skin of my nose, and ends up going through Purist's forehead, destroying him instantly.

Panty is shocked at how her little sister, dizzy as she is at the moment, still could defeat a ghost when her eyes were basically closed? (And spinning 'round and 'round.)

"What the fuck, Stocking?! That was my kill!" Panty exclaimed, finally finding words.

Stocking doesn't answer. She only smiles. A smile is both devilish, but heavenly...it's giving me the creeps.

"Her smile is giving me the creeps." Brief said, finding his way next to me.

"I was just thinking about that." I said.

"What's next?" Panty asks. "we defeated Purist, so what do we do now?"

"We're gonna have to follow Scanty and Kneesocks, and destroy the Ghoststone and their reserve of Dark Matter." I say.

Stocking has finally snapped out of her daze. "Whoa...my head hurts...what's going on?"

"You just killed a ghost." Brief replied.

"How? I don't remember anything about fighting any ghost." she said, rubbing her forehead.

"Never mind, we were just discussing our next plan of action, and I said that we need to follow Scanty and Kneesocks, and destroy the Ghoststone and Dark Matter that they've been stashing." I explained.

"We need to find a way to get into Hell first." Panty said.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Stocking asked, annoyed. "It's only Scanty and Kneesocks that can enter Hell now; after our little getaway last time, they'll never let us back in. Or even if we find a way in, how are we going to find our way out?"

"She does have a point there." Brief said.

"Can't Luke do it?" Panty asked.

Everyone stares at me, waiting for an answer.

"...I'm not sure...I don't know where this Hell place is, so I won't even know how to get there. Though I think we could get there if I had some directions." I said.

Panty was about to say what a stupid answer that was, but Stocking chimed in.

"Garterbelt should have something! He's owned this place much longer that Panty and I have been on this Earth...he should have some information on how to get to Hell!"

"...You know what? That isn't a bad idea." Panty said.

"Then let's go! If we're going to face a really tough ghost, then we should do everything in preparation for it!" Brief exclaimed.

"How are we going to get out of here, then? Explain to me." Panty sarcastically asked.

"The same way we got down here!" Brief said.

Panty and Stocking point to what used to be the elevator. A melted chunk of metal and circuits.

Brief sweatdropped. "Come on...really?"

"We can find another way out of here. There should be some kind of emergency exit hiding around somewhere." I said.

We looked for what seemed like a good hour. Lifting rocks, shifting pipes and machines in the hope of finding some kind of secret exit.

We regrouped back at the center of the room.

"Anyone find anything?" I asked.

Everyone slowly shook their heads.

"Welp. We're probably stuck down here until Garts is smart enough to realize that we're gone." Panty said, plunking herself onto the floor.

"I'm going to miss my sugar fill? This can't be happening." Stocking said in a tone that either sounded like she was serious or sarcastic.

"Hey, Panty? Can I tell you that thing that I wanted to tell you when you guys were at my place?" Brief asked. "We're probably going to die anyway."

"Shoot away, Brief." Panty said, slightly exasperated.

"...I think that I might powers." Brief said, bracing for the response.

Panty just stared at him. Then she started to laugh. Loud enough that people above could hear.

"YOU have powers? You must be shittin' me! A mere human can't have powers! And even if you did, why you?" Panty said, recovering from her laughter.

"I don't know why it has to be me who has these powers, but I do have them." Brief said.

"Oh please, I'll believe it when I see it." Panty said, waving a hand at Brief, as if she was shooing him off.

Brief was frustrated that he couldn't help in this matter. Whatever he contracted from the ghost that day at the mall gave him some kind of teleportation powers, and now he's just trying to figure out how to use them.

"This really isn't the time to joke around, Brief." Stocking said in a stoic tone. You could tell by her face that she wasn't amused.

"No! I'm not joking! For real!" Brief exclaimed.

"That's enough, Brief. We don't any extra arguing, let alone pointless noise." Stocking said.

"POINTLESS NOISE!? I have the power to get us out of here, and you're saying that it's just POINTLESS NOISE!?" Brief exclaimed in anger.

"Sit-the fuck-down." Stocking said, also standing up.

Brief's eyes turned from cyan to purple in a eerie fashion, and Stocking just stared at the bangs that were covering said eyes. She noticed that Brief had suddenly gotten quiet.

"Geek Boy, I'm trying to keep myself from going insane from the lack of sugar that's in my system right now, and you're not helping." Stocking said.

Brief didn't even move. She didn't even notice the purple circle that has enclosed us right then. Suddenly, a portal open under our feet, and we fall through a seemingly infinite hole with swirling purple clouds.

"So you've finally gotten the hang of it, haven't you, Brief?" I asked, trying to keep myself balanced in the air.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, BRIEF?" Panty exclaimed, scared straight about what was going on.

"HE WASN'T FUCKING LYING!?" Stocking yelled.

"Hey, I said I had powers, you wouldn't listen to me. I'm saving our asses right now, so both of you can shut the fuck up!" Brief said, his tone much deeper than usual.

Panty and Stocking were both shocked at this new personality that this simple geek has suddenly donned. Stocking was completely annoyed by this; so was Panty, but she had taken a liking to this, and she thought Brief was totally fuckable at this point.

* * *

A few more seconds of flailing around, and we finally land on the surface of the degraded school.

Panty and Stocking both tried to punch Brief at the same time, Stocking more pissed than Panty was.

"Take this, motherfucker!" Stocking said.

Brief caught both of the angels' fists in his hands and slowly put them down. "I saw that coming." He said, smirking.

I stepped in, finally having enough of this. "Hey! Brief brought us back up here, you should be thankful!" I said.

"Piss off! He was mouthing back to us!" Stocking said.

"And what makes you think you're so high and mighty?!" I asked. "This guy just helped us avoid dying of starvation, and all you're gonna do is sandwich punch him in the face?!"

"It's what he gets." Panty said.

"He should deserve a pat on the back at the very least!" I said. "You guys have pushed him around, physically and verbally abused him, and neglected him in more ways than possible! Sometimes I don't even know why he still hangs out with you guys!"

"Because they're my friends."

Brief, still standing in the same position that he landed in, started speaking in his regular voice.

"They're my friends, Luke. I would never abandon them...even if they do treat me like shit. They probably the only people that I have left to talk to in this world. My mother's dead, my father's almost never home. I decided to be a geek. It really wasn't a starting vision, but it's what I am. When I met these angels, it was Panty I noticed the most."

"Hey…" Stocking said, feeling slightly insulted.

"She was the most beautiful girl in the world. And I'll give my life to make sure that she sees the light of tomorrow." He looks over to Panty, who is purposely avoiding his gaze.

"And now that I have these powers, that's what I can and will do. Even though she's been mean and unfair to me, I will stand next to her, and I will protect her. Geeks can be strong too, and Panty, I will always love you...remember that." Brief concluded.

Panty was nonplussed. She now had new information that Brief did in fact powers, and was still shocked - to her surprise - that Brief has still loved her for all these years, even when she was being a prick.

"Thanks for the...small speech...Brief." Panty said, still not looking at him...is that a blush I'm seeing?

"Come on, we have to get back home. Garterbelt is probably the only chance that we have at this thing, that is...if you want to get killed." I said.

We all agreed. Soon, we were all back in See-Through, driving at a leisurely pace, not too fast, but not too slow either. Panty just stares at the road ahead. She isn't cursing, or pulling cocky jokes, or anything _Panty_ would do. She's quiet. Not something you'd expect with a girl like her. Guess she's think about what Brief said to her.

" _Why does it have to be me? I've never done anything...good, I think. What I do is good for me… But Brief, he really does care about me, not just to fuck, but to actually be in a relationship together….I think I just might have to consider that...what did he say that ….Luke should know about this...I'll talk to him."_

Panty looks behind the seat at Brief, and smiled. Brief was confused, but he smiled and waved back.

* * *

When we reached the church, Stocking and Brief were the first ones out of See-Through.

"I'm gonna talk to Garts, he has to have something in that huge library he just put in the basement." she said.

Brief followed, and I was just about to climb out when Panty called my name.

"Hey, Luke...can I talk to you?"

I walked over to the passengers seat, and noticed that it smelled faintly of chocolate and strawberries.

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"I...want to know what love means." she said.

My pupils shrank. "What do you mean?"

"Like 'love'...what does it mean, what is it about? Can I still get it?" she asks.

"With Brief?" I ask.

She looks away, blushes, and looks back. "Yes."

"So...no more 1000 men dream?"

She shudders. "Hey, let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"Well, if this love thing is going to work, then you can only do it with Brief, and Brief only." I said.

Panty sighed. "Alright, fine…just as long as I can feel this thing called love."

"All right, I help you...only if you do me a favor…" I ask

"And what would that be?" Panty said, her voice filled with lust.

"Make sure that you are fair to Brief, while also staying true to yourself." I say.

Panty looked kind of disappointed. "Fine."

"Follow me, we're gonna make your life...uh...more interesting." I said, climbing out of See-Through.

"Whatever you say...and Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the talk." She said, ruffling my hair.

I pushed her hand off playfully. "No problem."


	8. Multitasking

Multitasking

The next morning brought new opportunities, a chance to change someone's life for the better, and to finally defeat the Demon Sisters.

I slowly got up from the couch, and started walking around, and I realized that no one was there with me...not even the little green dog.

"Don't tell me I got left behind again," I said, rushing up the stairs. "HELLO? Is anybody home?"

No answer.

I run to check the fridge, no notes.

I sighed. "Well, I guess I'll just have to wait a bit."

It was about an hour before I considered to look for everyone. And that's when I heard steps coming down the stairs.

"Hello?" I called.

"What?" a groggy voice asked. I knew right then and there that it was Panty's.

"Panty, do you know where everyone has gone to?"

"Everyone left?"

"Yup. No sign of Stocking, Garterbelt, or that peculiar green dog thing." I said.

"Damn it, Stocking! You could at least wake me up and tell me where you're going!"

"Should we go find them?" I asked.

"No...we have more important things to do today." Panty said, coming closer to me.

I started to step back, worried about what might happen next. "Like what?"

"I'm going to open myself to Gee- I mean Brief."

"In what way?"

"Both ways."

I, unfortunately, understood what she meant.

"Alright...I guess it's a start," I said. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as I dress up and find something to eat." Panty said, going to the kitchen. "Stocking better had put some fucking spicy shit in this place or so help me-!"

I just sat back down on the couch, waiting for her to get herself ready.

" _Why did the others leave?" "Did Stocking find a way to get into Hell? Is she there already?"_

"I'm ready! Let's go." Panty yelled from the top of the staircase.

"One thing before we go…I know that this question might be out of context, but...what is that big building behind the church for?"

"That's where Stocking and I sleep."

"Really? Then why have you been sleeping in the church this entire time?"

"...I really don't know," Panty said, looking up to the ceiling. "But that's besides the point! We're going to Brief's house...now."

We both get into See-Through and speed off to Brief's mansion while Stocking and Garterbelt are off doing other things.

"Are you ever gonna chill on the sweets?" Garterbelt asked Stocking, who was eating the fifth chocolate bar she brought along with her.

"Piss off. I'm not going to stop eating this stuff. Probably if you ate some, you'll see why I like to eat it so much." Stocking said without even looking at Garterbelt.

"No thanks."

"Then stop bothering me about how I live my life."

" _A life of Type 2 Diabetes...that is, if you were human."_ Garterbelt thought.

"So when are we going to get to the Unholy Swamp?"

"Just a couple more blocks, and we'll be there."

"Why did we bring Chuck with us?"

The green dog perked his head up when he heard his name being mentioned.

"We need him to open the gate that leads to Hell, and keep it open."

"Why didn't we bring Panty and Luke with us?"

"I bet they're doing other things."

"Like screwing each other."

"High possibility, but I doubt it."

"Why should you? Panty has been drooling over the boy ever since he came!"

"He has a girlfriend, remember?"

"Oh, right. _Her._..wait, how do you know that?"

"I overheard."

"You fucking creep."

"Hey, it's hard trying to write sermons when there's so much yelling going around the church!"

The trio stopped at a small gate that led to a deep forest.

"This is it. The Unholy Swamp." Garterbelt said.

"Why is there a swamp in the middle of Daten?" Stocking asked.

"I have no idea...I'm sure that they put this thing in recently...for sightseeing, I suppose."

"No one likes swamps, and why is it deemed Unholy when it has only been here for a few days?"

"I don't know...geez, why are asking so many damn questions?"

"You're asking one right now!"

Garterbelt sighed. "Let's just go inside."

 _BZZT!_

" _Hello?"_

"Brief...I wanted to know if you wanted to...well, y'know?"

" _Go to the park?"_

"Not the answer I was expecting, but sure, Why the hell not?"

" _Great! I-I'll be right there!"_

"Wow...that was much easier than I thought it was going to be." Panty said, wiping a bead of sweat off of her forehead.

"Phase one, complete. Now time for Phase 2." I said from the backseat.

"What's Phase 2?" Panty asked.

"Getting to know each other." I said.

"Aw, geez."

"Hey, it isn't that bad. It's just talking about things."

" _What_ kind of things?"

"Anything that interests you...oh."

"It's not gonna be fun if I just talk about sex the entire time."

"I realized...alright, I'll help you."

"By doing what, giving me cue cards?"

"Yup," I said as I snapped my fingers, five index cards with different subjects written on them. "just read these cards, and you'll do just fine."

"Are you sure?" Panty asked, spotting Brief coming out of the door to his mansion.

"Positive," I said, giving her a double thumbs up. "I'm going to camouflage now, so I can give you pointers on what to say without having to be seen, because that'll just be awkward."

"But how? You can't be right next to me whispering things in my ear! Besides, my ears are really sensitive!"

"To sound or to touch?"

"Touch."

"Then it won't be a problem...I'll just find another way of communicating with you...just don't question it when it happens, go with the flow at all times, and establish you cool and carefree attitude."

"...O-Okay, got it." Panty said, as soon as Brief got into the hummer.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked.

"No one in particular." Panty said, sweatdropping.

"Where's Stocking?" Brief asks.

"I'm not sure, she left this morning with Garterbelt and Chuck."

"Where's Luke?"

"Oh he's off somewhere...being the weirdo that he is." Panty said.

I hope that she didn't forget that I was sitting right behind them and that I could blow this entire plan if I wanted to.

"Oh...well, that's, uh, fine, I guess." Brief said.

"So, where do you want to go?" Panty asked.

"The Park, remember?"

"Oh yeah...let's go!" Panty said, stomping on the gas, hurtling See-Through and all of its passengers down the street.

In the Unholy Swamp, Garterbelt, Chuck, and Stocking are trudging through the muddy waters, and looking everywhere for the clearing that houses the Second Gate to Hell in Daten City.

"Do we really have to go through all of this mud? My dress is gonna be smelly for weeks."

"Yes. It's the only way to get to the clearing."

After a moment of silence, Stocking spoke again.

"Are we there yet?"

"How many times are you going to ask me that question?!"

"We'll it'd the last time if you just fucking told me!"

"Fine, give me five minutes, and we'll be out of here."

"Thank god."

Chuck was swimming through the mud and climbed on a log to rest for a bit. Suddenly, that "log" opened it's eyes. Chuck looked at it, nonplussed. The eyes looked back with the same expression. They stared at each other in silence for a couple short moments, until the log opened it's wide mouth, showing all of its razor sharp teeth. Chuck was thrown back to the duo, who were startled by the sudden splash that covered Stocking entirely in mud.

She cracked a demonic smile. "You're so fucking dead, Chuck."

That's when they turned around, and saw the charging alligator coming straight for them.

Stocking tried to summon her katanas, but her stockings were stuck to her legs from all of the mud.

"I got it!" Garterbelt said, and jumped out of the mud and threw himself on the vicious gator, smashing into the bank.

Stocking covered her mouth and watched with wide eyes as Garter wrestled the massive gator.

Garterbelt quickly overpowered the alligator and threw it out of the bank into the dense amount of trees, which fell on the alligator, killing it instantly.

Garterbelt chest heaved in and out as he continued to walk down the stream of mud.

"Hurry...up...we'll be there...soon," Garterbelt said, taking breaths in between his words.

Stocking didn't complain about anything for the rest of the walk. But she did slap Chuck around a few times.

" _Even priests can be badass if they wanted to...huh."_

"Alright! We're here!" Panty exclaimed.

Brief was holding onto the seat for dear life. He was actually in shock, and it took a couple of minutes for him to recover.

"Where am I?" he asked warily.

"We're at the park!" Panty exclaimed for the second time.

"Oh...I remember everything now." Brief said, holding his head. "What do you want to do first?"

"...Let's sit on a bench...and just talk."

"Okay, that'll be nice." Brief said, smiling.

Panty smiled too, and got out of the car.

I was running to find a place to set up camp while those two expressed their feelings for each other. Brief I'm not too worried about, but Panty is a whole other case. She'd better use those cue cards.

"So...um...what do you want to talk about?" Brief asked.

Panty looked down at her cue cards. Her face scrunched up a bit when she read the card: 'How long have you liked me?'

"...Brief, how long have you liked me?"

Brief was quick to answer. "Ever since I first laid my eyes on you...I knew you were the right one for me."

"Hm...I never noticed that." Panty said.

"Well, now you know."

Panty looked down at the next card. "What did you see in me that made me stick out from all the other girls?" She asked.

"What stuck you out from everyone else was your beauty. You were the most beautiful girl I ever met, even though my dad said that I was wasting my time. But I knew that a day would come when you would feel the same way. I'm actually still hoping that that special day would come soon." Brief said.

Panty blushed. She wasn't normally called beautiful, of course, the men she knocked around with would give her names...some I wouldn't want to identify, but none of them never actually called her beautiful and genuinely meant it.

Panty quickly looked at the next card.

" _What the fuck?"_ Panty thought as she silently read the card to herself. "W-Where do you see yourself in twenty years?"

"Hm...that's a good question...I see me and you on the beach...with a large mansion in the background...and with two children." Brief said.

Panty looked confused.

"Sorry if that weirded you out a little...but you wanted an answer to your question, right?"

Panty quickly responded. "No, no! It was a nice vision...I think...if it were to come true...I would enjoy it as much as you will."

Brief smiled. "I'm glad that you think the same that I would...though...are you sure that it wouldn't creep you out the tiniest bit?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Panty said with a smile.

" _Good job, Panty...keep this up, and you'll finally have someone who'll love for who you actually are."_ I thought.

Panty looked down to the next card and read it with a level of uncertainty. "How far would you go to ensure my protection?"

"The answer is simple. I am not afraid to die to ensure that the people I love are safe." Brief said, putting his hand on Panty's.

This time, Panty didn't disapprove of the gesture. She blushes as she lets this information sink in.

The final card was completely made out of gold. Panty tried to read it, but couldn't.

" _How the hell am I supposed to read this?"_ Panty thought.

"Is everything okay?" Brief asked.

" _Give him the card."_

"Y-Yes...everything's fine...I just - can you see if you can read this card for me?"

"O-Okay...I'll read it." Brief said, taking the card from Panty.

Words started to appear on the card when Brief looked at it.

"'Will you be mine?'" Brief asked, reading from the card.

Panty blushed profusely.

" _Come on...you admitted it yourself, you like this kid. Don't mess up now!"_

Panty took a huge breath and said,

"Yes. I will be yours, and only yours."

Brief was overjoyed at the fact that the girl of his dreams actually wanted to be with him...it might take a while to get used to...but he was sure that both of them would prosper in the future.

Brief gave Panty a huge hug, and tears started to flow down from his obscured eyes. "Thanks for at least giving me a chance, Panty."

Panty was silent. Tears of her own started to flow from her own eyes. "Thanks for showing me compassion...even after everything that Stocking and I have done to you."

I reappeared behind a statue. "Yes!"

My first couple pairing. I'm not an experienced matchmaker, but this has to be an achievement. I bet anyone reading this right now might be completely overjoyed, confused, or enraged.

"And I do not care." I whispered to myself.

"Finally...we're here…" Garterbelt huffed, entering the clearing.

"It's about time." Stocking said, combing the dirt, mud, and sticks out of her hair.

The clearing had a large pentagram that was engraved into the ground, taking up the entire area of the clearing.

"I wonder why this would be here." Stocking wondered.

"It up to us to find out. Call you sister and that other boy," Garterbelt ordered. "We're going into Hell."


	9. Going Down?

**Going Down?**

Panty's phone started to ring. "Stocking finally decided to make herself known."

"Where the HELL are you!?" Stocking yelled through the phone.

"Where the HELL are YOU?" Panty asked with equal verve. "You, Garts, and Chuck left the church without telling me or Luke anything! What the hell was that for?"

"You'll take so fucking long just to get yourself ready...and we couldn't wait for that. Luke was left with you so you could have company."

"I could keep well by myself! Dumb bitch."

"Whatever. We need you in the Unholy Swamp in the middle of Daten. We've found a small Hell's Gate."

"A swamp in the middle of Daten?" Panty asked. "What is wrong with this city?"

"Same thing I said." Stocking replied through the phone.

"Oh, and one more thing! Have you and Luke screwed each other yet?"

"WHAT?! HELL NO! I'm in a relationship now."

Silence.

"What?"

Bursts of laughter came from the other side of the line.

"Screw you guys! I can keep a relationship! Just watch!"

"Wait, wait, wait! Before you cut the line, who's the unlucky guy?" Stocking asked, breathing heavily.

"Brief." Panty answered.

Silence.

"Can you just say something and stop shutting you mouths every damn time I answer a question?"

"You...and Geek Boy." Stocking slowly said.

"Yes...what? You wanted him?"

"HELL NO! You can keep him, but...you know what? Geek boy, if you're there, don't commit suicide when Panty cheats on you, okay?"

Brief just stared at the phone, nonplussed.

"Guess he's not there...welp, now that that's out of the way...GET YOUR SLIM ASS OVER HERE!"

And with that, the line cut.

"Assholes." Panty cursed under her breath.

"Don't worry Panty, it's just a bit of teasing." Brief reassuringly said.

"It's fine." Panty said, smiling at Brief, who also smiled back.

When they reached See-Through, they saw me in the car, and were startled.

"Da hell, Luke? Where'd you come from?" Panty asked.

"Anywhere but here...but that's besides the point, we need to get to Stocking and Garterbelt! FLOOR IT PANTY!" I said, pointing to the center of the city.

"Get in, Brief." Panty said, ushering him into the car, "You might as well come."

"All right..." Brief unsurely said, climbing into the backseat.

We sped off towards the Unholy Swamp. When we got there, Stocking called us again.

"Where the hell are you guys?" Stocking asked, annoyed.

"Quit your bitchin'! We're all here!"

"Then make your way to the center of the Swamp. We're waiting for you. Hurry up, it smells horrible here." With that, the line cut.

"Come on guys, let go meet up with Goth Sock." Panty said.

We entered the swamp and found a trail with weird symbols on them.

I looked down at the symbols. They glowed a deep red.

"I have a feeling that we found the right trail."

"A-Are you sure that we should follow it?" Brief asked, not too sure. "I-I think it might be booby trapped..."

Panty became aware as well. She was hesitant to continue.

"Don't worry you two. If there's anything fishy, I would sense it before it'd be too late," I reassured. "Come on, you're safe with me."

Panty and Brief slowly followed me down the trail, the symbols glowed brighter, as if they were reacting to our presence.

"They're lighting up!" Panty exclaimed. "Do you sense anything, Luke?"

"Nope...at least for now...keep you guard up." I cautioned.

We continued down the trail. I started to call for Stocking and Garterbelt to see if we were getting close. No one answered.

"How long is it going to take us to get to the center of the Swamp?" Panty asked, getting impatient.

At that moment, her phone rang. Stocking was calling again.

"Panty, I swear, if you're not here in the next ten seconds-"

"Give the phone to Garterbelt! I don't know where we are, we found a trail with weird symbols on it, and we don't know what they mean...SO STOP COMPLAINING!"

"ALRIGHT, FINE!" Stocking yelled back.

"Here Garts, Dumb Blonde wants to talk to you."

Garterbelt took the phone, wondering why Panty would want to ask him anything.

"What is it?"

"G, we're on a trail with glowing red symbols...is there anything like that where you guys are?" Panty asked.

Garterbelt looked around. He saw a faint red glowing in the bushes, he walked over and parted them to find similar symbols on the ground.

"Keep comin', you're on the right track." Garterbelt replied through the phone.

Panty hung up. "Garterbelt says that we're going the right way."

"Then let's pick up the pace, guys!"

We started to run down the trail, until we finally came upon the small Hell's Gate and met up with the rest of the group.

"Took your ass long enough." Stocking sourly greeted us.

Panty noticed how dirty her sister was. "What happened? Went for a dip in the landfill?"

"Shut it. We went through a muddy swamp and fought an alligator to get here." Stocking said.

Brief shuddered. "We were lucky to find that trail."

"Are we all ready to go?" Garterbelt asked, holding a sleeping Chuck in his hand.

"I didn't walk through mud for nothing." Stocking said.

"Here, let me help you." I said. I threw my hands apart, and all of the mud, dirt, sticks, and other foreign material flew from Stocking's hair and clothes.

"...T-Thanks..." Stocking said, not sure of how to react.

"No prob, Bob! Now we're ready!" I said.

Chuck finally woke up, and was already murmuring his name. Garterbelt positioned him on the pentagram. He started to vibrate violently as the pentagram glowed a bright red. Chuck opened his zippers and turned inside out over the pentagram, turning him into a small, ghostly portal.

I took a few steps back. "This is gonna be fun..."

Brief looked at me as if I was crazy. "You must be crazy! Going into Hell is not fun! Believe me, last time we went down there, we were risking our necks!"

"Then we just have to be careful!" I said. I ran up to the portal and jumped into it headfirst, screaming 'GGGERRRRRROOOONNNNIMMMMMOOOOOO!' as I went down.

"Good luck you three, your grey haired friend seems to have the right idea." Garterbelt said.

"I can't believe he just jumped in." Brief said.

"Well, here we go..." Stocking said, pulling off her stockings.

"It's time to kick some demon ass." Panty said, summoning Backlace.

"And chew bubble gum?" Brief asked.

"We ran out, remember?" Panty replied.

"Wait, why are we talking about bubble gum?" Stocking asked, confused. "We need to get down there!" She jumped down into the portal.

"Stocking! Wait up!" Panty called for her sister as she jumped into the portal.

"I-I'm coming Panty!" Brief called, also jumping in.

"Grass."

"Rocks."

"Fire."

"Light bulb."

"Gas."

"Propane."

"Milk."

"...Milk?"

"Sister, please hand me the..."

Scanty turned to her sister, who was counting the milk that they took from the supermarket some time ago, and realized that it wasn't complete.

"Scanty, dear...It appears that we might have a problem..." Kneesocks said, slightly worried.

"What is it?"

"It looks like that we're short on milk..."

Scanty quickly sat upright. "WHAT?!"

"We bought ten gallons...we have eight."

"How is that possible?"

"It might have fallen off while we're packing all of our supplies."

Scanty sighed. "That means we might have to make a trip back to the surface."

"I'm sorry, dear..."

Scanty kissed her sister's forehead. "It's not your fault...we'll just get some ghosts to guard the lab, while we're gone. I just hope that he hasn't figured out what we're doing..."

"Sister, please...don't even mention it!"

"S-Sorry...let's go get the rest of the milk."

"Yeah...let's go, dear."

Scanty and Kneesocks left the lab and opened another portal to go back to the surface, as soon as Panty, Stocking, Brief and I fell into Hell.

We fell into a pile of black leaves. Brief fell on a pile of rocks. His screams were heard throughout Hell.

"Brief! Are you alright?!" Panty asked, worried.

"I-I'm fine...man...isn't this weird...normally...you wouldn't even bat an eye at my pain."

"Well...times have changed..." Panty said.

Stocking stared at the two of them...most of her was disgusted and weirded out by them...but a little, tiny part of her...was envious.

"Ugh...I forgot that you two were still a thing." Stocking grumbled, dusting herself off.

I hung from a tree that Stocking happened to be standing next to. "Gah!"

"Oh...sorry, for startling you..." I sweatdropped.

Stocking stared at me funny. "...It's fine. Besides, it's better than watching those two."

"Oh, you mean Panty and Brief? Yup. That was all me!"

Stocking gawked at me. "You got them together?"

"Yeah! It was...well...easy. After Panty realized that keeping her feelings kept up wasn't the wisest thing to do."

Stocking looked back at Panty and Brief and sighed.

"Is...something wrong?"

"N-Nothing..."

"Well, if that's the case...we should start looking for where Scanty and Kneesocks have their base of operations."

"Well, we're not going to walk the streets of Hell looking like this." Stocking said, gesturing our clothes. "We'll be spotted as soon as we step into the mainland!"

"Then we'll need a disguise..." I said, looking around. "We're going to need some Dark Matter...Man...if only Cecilia was here..."

Stocking raised an eyebrow. "Who's that?"

"Uh...one of my friends back at home..." I answered.

"Are all of your friends girls?"

"That's besides the point. If she were here, we could have access to some Dark Matter."

Stocking sat down and leaned on a tree. I did the same, but I sat on the opposite side.

That's when I felt it. "Wait a minute."

"What?" Stocking asked.

I summoned my sword. "What if?"

"W-What are you doing?"

"You might want to move a bit, Stocking!" I warned, raising my sword up. "TIMBERRRR!"

Stocking jumped out of the way as soon as the tree started to fall. A black substance began to secrete from the stump.

"Dark Matter." I said, putting my sword into the ground.

Stocking looked at the tree in awe. "How did you know?"

"I sensed it...nothing more to it."

"So...how are we going to do this?"

"I'll absorb some of the Dark Matter and give it to the rest of you. It'll be like an outer layer of skin. For example, to us, you'll look like the Goth Angel we all know and love..."

Stocking blushed at that.

"...But to the ghosts, you'll look hideous...just like them."

Stocking's blush instantly faded.

"And, that's basically all there is to it." I said. "I'll go get Panty and Brief, you stay here, okay?

"Fine..." Stocking said, assuming her nonchalant tone.

I went over to Panty and Brief. Panty was assessing Brief's injuries, Brief repeatedly saying "it's okay" because of Panty's fussing.

"Panty, it's all right! I'm fine. See? Luke's coming over to fix me up!"

I came over and saw that Brief landed on a pile of rocks. "Sssss...oooooooooo...Are you okay, man?"

"Yep...I'm fine...I swear...it hurt so much just a second ago..."

"Instant Healing!" I exclaimed.

Panty and Brief stared at me wondering what the heck was going on with my head.

"I-I'll explain later...now, I've hatched a plan of how we're going to infiltrate Hell."

"Dear! They seem to have run out of milk!"

"WHAT! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Scanty said, punching a wall.

She horribly regretted it.

"Sister! Are you okay?"

"J-Just a broken hand...D-Dear...I-I'll live..."

"You're gonna have to sit out for a bit. You really have to control your emotions..."

Scanty looked down as Kneesocks found a Second Aid Kit that she had brought with her.

"This might sting a little, prepare yourself, Dear..." Kneesocks said, gently wrapping her sister's swelling hand in a bandage.

Scanty cringed and and seethed at the sharp pain going through her injured hand.

"And...there!" Kneesocks said, finishing the bandage.

Scanty looked at her bandaged hand, and realized how neatly done it was. The pain felt as if it was melting away.

"T-Thanks, Kneesocks...you know what? You should become a nurse."

"Really? You think I could?"

"With bandage-work like this? They'll have to certify you."

"Oh stop it Scanty, you're making me blush!"

"Fine...I'll stop...but I will start something else..." Scanty said, seduction rich in her voice.

"Oh, do tell!"

Scanty advanced on her sister and was about to proceed with her...um...

"This is gonna feel great, Dear, you just wait."

At that moment, the sales clerk turned the corner, pushing a crate of milk. The sight before him made his nose start to drip blood.

"Is that milk?" Scanty asked.

The sales clerk vigorously nodded his head yes.

"Can we take two gallons, please?" Kneesocks asked.

The sales clerk wiped his nosebleed, and gave them two gallons of milk. "I'm in a good mood today...the boss isn't here...so it's on the house."

"Oh, how sweet of you!" Scanty said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

The sales clerk hissed in pain, as the kiss burned his cheek.

"Oh...uh...forgot about that..."

With a confused wave, the Demon Sisters left the supermarket and made their way back into Hell.

"It's done! So, how do you guys feel?"

"Cold...and empty." Panty replied.

"That's good, it means that it's working."

"Now, follow my lead."

We exited the clearing that we were in, and followed the trail to the notorious Gates of Hell. Two bulky ghosts stood at the gates guarding the Gates.

"Luke...where's your bright ideas?" Stocking asked.

"Don't worry...I already have a backup plan."

"Which is?"

"Hey, if it goes south, I'll deal with it, alright?"

Stocking didn't say anything, she wanted to see what I was going to do.

"HALT!" One of the ghosts yelled at us. "State your reason of death."

Panty, Stocking, and Brief looked at me, hoping that I'd whip up something smart.

"We've all died for the same reasons...we were all robbing a cheap bank on the Moon, and the police shot all of us down...because we forgot to bring weapons."

All three of them face-palmed.

The ghost looked at us.

"What did you bring instead?"

"Crowbars."

The ghost snorted. "Go ahead and get in...have a horrible afterlife!"

"Thanks!" I said, "We'll be on our merry way!"

The second ghost looked at Panty funny.

"What?" She said.

"Nothing..."

Panty huffed and turned her nose up in the air.

"I've got to say, Luke," Stocking said, smiling. "It's either those ghosts were really stupid...or those ghosts were _very_ stupid."

"I'm just glad that we all made it in...now we just have to find out where Scanty and Kneesocks are hiding out."

"And just how are we going to do that?" Brief asked.

"Just give me a minute." I said, pacing.

"Can't you still sense them?" Panty asked.

"There's way too much corrupt signals emanating from all of these ghosts for me to get an absolute signal." I said.

"We can just ask around...I'm pretty sure that someone knows the dirt about this place." Stocking said.

"Dirt? That's it!" I said.

"What?"

"Ingrid told me that in a stereotype catalog she was reading one day, she found that most of the gossip that goes around in a town happens...in a hair salon."

A flash of anger ran across Stocking's face when I mentioned Ingrid.

"So all we need to do is find a salon, and ask around for any information on the Incest Twins." Panty said.

"Exactly...wait, 'Incest Twins'?"

"Well, we're wasting time just standing around." Brief said.

"We'll split up, Panty and Brief will look on one side, Stocking and I will take the other." I said.

"Let's do this, guys..."


	10. Divine Intervention

**Divine Intervention**

"Milk."

"Here you are, Sister."

"Thank you, Dear." Scanty said, finally pouring all ten gallons of water into the vat.

"And now for the finishing touch..." Scanty said, pulling another vial of Dark Matter out of her chest pocket. She tosses it into the vat, and a heavy cloud of smoke bellows out. Scanty and Kneesocks cough and splutter as the smoke invades their lungs.

When the smoke finally clears, and Scanty and Kneesocks both compose themselves, they look at the smoke. A shadow emerges from the vat, and lands in front of both of them.

"Why does it look so pitiful?" Kneesocks asked.

"I'm...not sure..." Scanty said, picking up the little mess of a thing off of the ground. It wasn't bigger than a soccer ball, and the only thing it had close to facial features were eyes.

"Did we forget something?"

"No."

Scanty became frustrated. "All of that hard work...and for what?!"

"D-Don't worry, Scanty..." Kneesocks said, comforting her sister. "...We'll think of something." She looks back at the blob. "It does look quite cute..."

Scanty looks at the blob dead in it's eyes. The blob's eyes grow bigger and start to sparkle, as if it's trying to play the 'cute' angle that Kneesocks brought up. Scanty wasn't sure of what it was trying to do...but she couldn't stop her heart from melting as well.

"Well...It's cuter than Fastener...I'll tell you that." Scanty said, laughing at the thought.

As Scanty continued to have a conversation with her sister, the blob looked at Scanty's chest and saw the little vials of Dark Matter. It's eyes grew wide with ravenous intent. It leaped out of her hands and onto her chest, and Scanty unknowingly let out a moan.

Kneesocks was flustered. "A-Are you okay, Dear?" She looked down at the blob, which (from her perspective) was mooching off on her sister's best parts.

"Kneesocks! G-Get it off of me!" Scanty said.

"Don't worry, sister! I'll save you!" She grabbed the blob, and pulled as hard, earning louder moans from Scanty. The blob finally came off, ripping Scanty's chest pocket from her shirt. The Dark Matter vials that were stored there fell all across the floor. Kneesocks and a heavily breathing and blushing Scanty stared at the blob as it ate all of the vials in one...well...motion...Then, it a flash of purple light, it grew a pair of stubby hands.

"Did you see that, Dear?" Kneesocks said, pointing to the blob. "It grew hands!"

"I...*huff*...see..."

"Do you know what this means?" Kneesocks asked.

Scanty shook her head, which surprised Kneesocks a bit. "Well, it means that this...creature...grows and survives on Dark Matter...so the more we feed it, the bigger it'll get!"

Scanty lazily looked to her sister. "I understand..." she said. "But I can't concentrate with this warm feeling in me..."

Kneesocks blushed a light red. She knew what she had to do. "We...can deal with the blob later...right now..."

Kneesocks laid her sister down on a nearby couch.

"You're my patient."

Scanty smiled as they started their...activity.

* * *

"Found anything yet?" I asked Stocking.

"Nope..." Stocking replied, looking at each warped building.

I sighed. "We'll never get anywhere at this rate."

Stocking walked away. I turned to my side to see that Stocking wasn't next to me anymore.

"S-Stocking? Where did you go?" I looked around. She wasn't that hard to find, thanks to the outer layer of Dark Matter. I found her talking with another ghost.

"Excuse me?" she softly asked. The ghost looked at her, slightly annoyed. "Do you know where the Hair Salon is?"

The ghost looked skeptical at first, then answered her question. "Just keep walking down this path here...you'll find it." His voice was gruff.

"Thank you." Stocking said with a bow. She came back to me and told me that we just had to keep going.

"I'd never think about asking one of these guys..." I said, giving Stocking a smile. "That was a really smart move Stocking...pretty brave on your part too."

Stocking blushed and looked away. "I-It was nothing, really."

"Come on, let's turn back and catch up with Panty and Brief, then we can all go to the Hair Salon together."

Stocking grabbed my arm. I looked at her. She didn't look back.

"How about we just go...together?"

"But what about Panty and Brief?" I asked. "They're still part of the team."

"We'll save time like this."

I was about to answer back, but I realized at how right Stocking was. Time was of the essence...and knowing Panty...she probably wouldn't be an task, anyway...at least...that's what Stocking told me.

"...All right, fine." I said, me taking Stocking's hand. "We'll go."

Stocking smiled.

A couple minutes later, we arrived at the Hair Salon. It wasn't as clean and pretty as I thought it was going to be. The only lights there were dimly lit lanterns, and it smelled horrible...what kind of hair products are they using? I mean, when Ingrid does her hair every now and then, it actually smells good. Too much of it is kind of hard to live with.

"Let me handle this." Stocking said, motioning for me to stand back.

She entered the salon, and asked for a seat. Luckily for us, business was going slow for the owner, so we didn't have to wait that long for one.

"So...what do you want today, little boy?"

Stocking sat upright as soon as she heard that. "Little...boy?"

"Alright, alright...Big Man?" The ghost mocked.

Stocking looked at me. I mouthed the words 'just roll with it'.

Stocking sighed. "A little off the top, please..."

As the salon owner got to work on "Stocking's" hair, Stocking started a conversation with him.

"So...how long have you been down here?"

"About 3,000 years, I opened this salon about 500 years ago."

"Business thriving for you?"

"Yeah...but I don't know what's going on today..."

"Do you know anything about a pair of Demons named Scanty and Kneesocks?"

The ghost was shocked at the question. "Why would you want to know anything like that?"

"I'm just curious...I've heard a lot about them...and I just wanted to know if you knew anything about them..."

"...Well, they are High Class Demon Commanders-"

"I've heard that part already...have you seen them around?"

"They aren't exactly running up and down the streets of Hell...but they are here currently."

My eyes slightly widened.

"Do they have a base of operations in Hell?" Stocking continued to ask.

"You know, I used to be a Soldier in their vast army..."

"Like the ones that go up to the surface?"

"Yup. I was never picked for a job...so I was discharged. Not that it bummed me out too much. So, I became a Salon owner...because that was the only other thing that I liked to do."

"That's too bad..."

"Well, if you mean bad as in getting a fair amount of money every day...then I'm not sure of what your definition of bad is." The ghost replied.

"I assume if you were discharged, if they did have a base of operations, then you would know about it, correct?" Stocking asked.

"Yeah...?"

"Then would you mind telling me where it might be. I can amaze my friends with this information!"

"Oh, all right..." The ghost said, finally giving in. "In one of the alleyways on the far east side of the Entrance Gate, there's a small switch...if you flip it, a slide will open, leading you to the main underground chamber. You might not want to check it out, though...dangerous things are down there."

"Thanks so much, sir! My friends will never believe this!" Stocking said.

"Don't mention it...you both are welcome here anytime." The ghost said when he was finished with "Stocking's" hair.

Stocking hopped off the chair and came over to me, and pulled me out of my seat.

When we left, she didn't look too amused. "Why am I a little kid?" She asked. "A boy for that matter!"

"I don't know! Honest! I just made us look like ghosts, I never gave any of us a definite ghost shape."

Stocking huffed.

"If it hurt you that bad, then I'm sorry..."

Stocking looked back at me and sighed. "Fine...I forgive you..."

"Thanks...let's go get Panty and Brief now...they must be wondering where we are." I said, going in the opposite direction.

Stocking was reluctant at first...but decided to go with me.

"Where's Luke and Stocking?" Brief asks.

"I don't know...but I'm bummed out that we didn't find anything about where Scanty and Kneesocks are."

"Let's hope that they had better luck than we did."

When Stocking and I came back, Brief came over to greet us.

"Hey guys! Did you find it?" he asked.

"Yeah, and now we know where to look." I said.

"Panty and I didn't find anything...but I knew you two would pull through."

"Figures." Stocking mumbled under her breath.

"Well, now that we know where to go...let's go!" Panty called out, already heading in the wrong direction.

"Wrong way, Panty!" I called out. "It's this way!"

* * *

Scanty and Kneesocks cleaned up the lab after the explosive climax of their affair.

"That was fun...wasn't it, Dear?" Kneesocks asked.

"Oh, yes...I feel much better now...let's go feed that...um...blob thing."

Kneesocks looked around. "If only we could find it..."

Scanty's eyes shot open. "W-Where is it?"

Kneesocks looked around more frantically. "I don't know!"

"Lock the door! We can't let it escape!" Scanty ordered her sister.

Kneesocks locked the door and continued to look for the blob.

Scanty turned over pots and pans, and looked under the table.

Kneesocks looked under the couch that she and Scanty were on and took a huge sigh of relief.

"Scanty, I've found it!"

"Where, Sister, where?"

"Under the couch! Come on, help me lift it!"

Scanty and Kneesocks got on opposite sides of the couch, and lifted the couch to reveal their unlikely creation, more bottles of Dark Matter surrounding it. It started to look more humanoid, like a small infant.

"We need to feed this thing more." Scanty said. "We're going to have to scavenge every ounce of Dark Matter in Hell in order to power this thing."

"There's a small forest away from the mainland, it's said to carry huge amounts of Dark Matter in it's trees."

"Then that's our first stop." Scanty said. "Grab the stroller...we're going hiking."

"...Wait...we have a stroller?"

"...No..."

"Then what are we going to carry this with?" Kneesocks asked.

"What about those carts that we found at that supermarket?" Scanty pointed out.

"Oh yeah...I brought one of those back!"

"...Might I ask, why?"

"It was hard getting all of the materials we needed here, so I put it all in a cart and pushed it in," Kneesocks said, pointing to the far wall. "It's over there."

Scanty picked on the humanoid blob and put it in the cart. "Now we can go hiking."

"Let's do this, Sister."

"Agreed."

* * *

"Well, where is it?" Panty asked.

"Right...here." I pointed to the alleyway in front of us. It looked like a regular alleyway. No one would be any wiser to look here.

"They did do a really good job of hiding it, I'll give them that." I said.

"Well, the ghost said that there was a switch," Stocking said, looking around. "Let's start looking."

Panty and Brief pushed a dumpster to the side, while Stocking and I turned over trash cans and bags.

"Anyone find anything?" Brief asked.

"Nope."

Panty leaned against a wall, only to jerk forwards when she felt a bump on her back. "What the hell?" She turned around and saw the bump in the wall. "Hmm, I wonder..."

She pressed the bump, and it was actually a button. It split open to reveal a small switch. "Hey, you guys, I think I found the switch!"

"Where, Panty?" Brief asked.

"Right here." She said, pointing to said switch.

"Great job, Panty!"

"It was nothing...really, it wasn't."

Stocking and I came over. "Hopefully it works." I said.

Stocking flipped the switch without hesitating. A small circle that led into something that looked like a dark room opened up from the far side of the alley.

"That was anti-climatic." I said.

We walked over to the hole. I picked up a bottle cap and dropped it in the entrance. A sliding sound was heard.

"It's a slide!" I exclaimed, grabbing Stocking's hand and pulling her in with me. "Your turn! GEEERRRROOOONIIIMMMOOOO!"

"What the fuuuuuuuuuu...?!" Stocking's voice echoed as the two of went down.

Panty and Brief looked at each other and gulped.

"Ladies first?"

"Ha ha...very funnyyyyyyyyyy!"

Brief pulled Panty in with him, making Panty hold on to him. "Woooohooooo!" They both yelled.

Stocking was holding onto me as well, and she was holding onto me tightly.

"Isn't this fun, Stocking?!" I asked over the roaring wind.

"At least tell me that you're going to pull me down with you into a hole!" Stocking bitterly replied. Her voice softened though. "But I am having fun..."

"That's great!" I replied, looking if front of me. A small light began to grow bigger and bigger. "Get ready!"

Stocking looked forward and noticed that the end of the slide was coming near. She put her head closer to me and held on tight.

Panty and Brief were still a couple of yards behind us. "I wonder why Garterbelt didn't install a slide in the Church," Panty said. "This is fun!"

"I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself, Panty." Brief said, tone getting more serious, "But we have to get more serious...I mean, we have to prove ourselves as a valuable asset to this team."

"You're right," Panty said. "We can't let Luke and Stocking outmatch us!"

"All right, then," Brief glanced ahead and saw the slide ending.

"P-P-P-P-P-P-PANTY! WATCH OUT!" he yelled, holding her close.

Stocking and I rolled out of the slide, and my back slammed into the far wall of the chamber.

"Luke! Are you okay?"

"Oh, don't worry about me, the more important question is, are you okay?"

Stocking blushed again. "I'm fine."

"Remember that you and I are a makeshift team now...so I have no other choice than to look out for you." I said.

"Thanks...but I can take care of myself." Stocking reassured me.

"I know you can."

At that moment, Panty and Brief came whooshing down the slide, landing on a cushion that was placed in front of it.

I stood up with Stocking still in my arms. "Stocking, you can come down now."

Stocking didn't say anything as I set her down. "Wait...where did that cushion come from?"

"I think we missed it." I sheepishly answered.

"Score one for us!" Panty exclaimed.

Brief was still recovering from the ride. "Where are we?"

The chamber we were in was completely colored red, and there was only one door.

"I guess that that's the only way out." I said, pointing to the door. "Let's continue, friends!"

I pulled open the door, and a huge bulldog-shaped ghost roared at us through the door. It charged toward us.

The four of us scattered all over the chamber.

"Fuck!" Panty exclaimed, firing Backlace at the dog. All the bullets bounced off of the ghost, making its shield of Dark Matter visible for a second.

Brief grabbed Panty and opened a portal that took them back to Stocking and I. "Woah..." Panty said when Brief put her down.

"Looks like I've finally got the hang of my powers." Brief said, setting the smokescreen on his PKE meter to 'High'.

"The three of you distract the ghost so I can destroy the Dark Matter!" I exclaim, rushing to the ghost with my sword drawn.

Stocking summoned Stripe II. "Panty, distract it with some gunfire! Brief, when Luke strips the ghost of his Dark Matter, fire your smokescreen when I say so, got it?"

Panty and Brief nodded their heads and got into their respective positions.

I dodged the ghost's swipes, which were - despite his size - were quite fast. "Come on, I need an opening!"

The ghost suddenly moved its attention away from me. "EAT THIS, FAGFACE!" Panty yelled, firing rounds of bullets at the ghost, which aggravated it even more.

"Thanks Panty!" I said, the ghost back finally facing me. I took my sword and shoved the entire length of it into the ghost's back. It howled in pain, and threw me off. I landed on the wall, and jumped down to Brief, who was trying his best to keep the element of surprise on his side.

"Did you do it?" Brief asked me when he noticed my presence.

The Dark Matter flew from the ghost's body, answering Brief's question. The ghost dog was now enraged, flinging his huge paws everywhere. Panty and Stocking soon found themselves cornered. Panty kept firing at it, but it didn't seem like he wanted to give in. Stocking noticed Brief and I standing behind the ghost.

"BRIEF! NOW!" Stocking yelled.

Brief heard Stocking's cry, and shot a burst of smoke out from his PKE meter. The ghost was blinded. Panty and Stocking kept to the wall and came out from the smoke, breathing heavily and coughing.

Brief ran over to Panty. "Panty! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, *cough* I'm fine. But what I need to know is what you put in that smoke! *cough* *cough* It's making it hard to breathe!"

"S-Sorry...I just haven't used it in a while...so it's kinda dusty."

I ran over to Stocking, taking glances at the smoke cloud, making sure that the ghost hasn't figured out what's going on. "Stocking, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine...just a little winded." Stocking said while I helped her up.

"Stocking, are you ready to make this fucker repent?" Panty asked when she saw that her younger sister was okay.

"When you are."

Angel halos and wings appeared and faded away on the sisters as they ran into the cloud.

"REPENT MOTHERFUCKER!"

A second later, a huge explosion shook the chamber, signifying that the ghost had been killed.

The dust cleared, revealing the Anarchy Sisters triumphant once again.

"Ahhh, that felt good...wouldn't you agree, Stockin'? Panty sighed.

"It has been quite a while." Stocking replied.

"Well, with that out of the way...let's finally continue, guys!" I said.

This time, I checked for anymore ghosts. "It's clear, guys!"

The four of us walked down a spiral staircase, which seemed like it was going to take forever.

"Ugh! What happened to the slide?" Panty groaned.

"I've never walked down this many flights of stairs." Stocking said.

"It's almost over, guys...see the light?" Brief pointed out when we finally reached the bottom of the last flight of stairs. The lights flickered on with our presence, and another long hallway was put into view. A single red door was at the end of it.

"This is it, guys..." I said, "It's time to put and end to Scanty and Kneesocks's plans."

"Foolish."

We all quickly turned our heads to the source of the voice.

"You toilet angels don't know when to quit, do you?"

"Scanty and Kneesocks..." I said through gritted teeth.

Scanty took a step back when she saw me. "They brought the grey-haired boy with them."

Kneesocks also took a step back, realizing what that meant. "He's probably the reason of why they're in Hell in the first place." she said.

Scanty summoned her revolvers. "Just what are you?" she asked me.

"What I am is none of your business...what will become of _you two_ is what you should be worried about." I said, summoning both of my swords.

"Whatever you do, Sister," Scanty said to her sister, "Don't let them get their hands on the blob."

"Right, Dear...let's condemn these hooligans."

Panty asked for her second Backlace from Stocking, and Stocking summoned both Stripes I and II. Brief's eyes went purple.

It was a stalemate...Two against Four...Scanty and Kneesocks against Panty, Stocking, Brief, and I...they had the home advantage...though strength is in numbers.

A circe enveloped the cart behind the pair of sisters, and reappeared behind Brief.

"What the...?" Scanty and Kneesocks both looked behind each other. Their cart was missing.

"Where did the cart go?" Kneesocks asked.

Scanty spotted the cart behind us. "How did they get it so quickly?"

"Because we're awesome." I said.

Scanty had enough. She shot a round at a button on the far side of the room, starting a lockdown.

"What's going on?" Stocking asked, looking at the flashing red lights.

"This place is going to lock down and self destruct!" Kneesocks said, "You'll be trapped and blown to bits!"

The four of us just stared, nonplussed.

"You do know that you've just made our job much easier, right?"

Scanty took a second to realize what she had done. "DAMN IT!"

A robotic voice boomed throughout the chamber. _"5 minutes until lockdown, 10 minutes until self destruct."_

"Kneeocks, get the blob at all costs!" Scanty said, rushing toward us. "Right, Scanty!"

Scanty formed her revolvers into a RPG, and shot an wildly aimed rocket at us. It barely missed us, and it skimmed over the the cart where the blob was in.

"Watch out, Scanty!" Kneesocks cautioned. "You'll hit it!"

"We've gotta get out of here!" I said, looking around for a possible way out. I saw a chute behind the flight the stairs.

"There's a chute behind the stairs! Make a run for it!" I exclaimed.

Brief fired another smokescreen, blinding the Demon Sisters.

It all was worthless, because as soon as I force open the chute, all the smoke was sucked through it.

"They're going down the chute!" Kneesocks exclaimed.

"Slide, guys, slide!" I said, pulling Stocking in with me once more. Brief took the blob out of the cart and entered the chute, with Panty closely following behind.

Scanty shot another rocket, and Panty saw it coming just in time; she shot the rocket, blowing it up instantly. The chute started to collapse behind us, making it impossible for the Demon Sisters to slide down, but they weren't ready to give up yet.

"Up the stairs, sister!" Scanty ordered, sitting on the balustrade. Kneesocks did the same, and they started sliding up the stairs.

"Scanty, dear, doesn't this defy the laws of physics?"

"Anything to catch up with them!"

* * *

The chute's roof opened up, revealing a huge room that looked similar to the first slide we to get down here. Flashing red lights lit up the dark chasm.

"Luke, how are we going to get out of this one?" Stocking asked me.

"Hopefully at the end of this chute, things will become clearer..." I unsurely replied.

 _"Three minutes until lockdown."_

"We've got to find a faster way down this chute, or we'll never make it out!" Panty said, getting nervous.

I looked ahead of me, and saw another small light. The end of the chute was coming near, but it was so far away that if we were to continue like this, we wouldn't make it.

I continued to stare at the light...wondering what I could do to speed things up. That's when it hit me.

"I think I have an idea...but everyone has to do exactly what I say in order for it to work."

Stocking looked at me. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

"I'm going to shoot a light arrow...and hope that it goes far enough to stick onto the entrance...then I could fuse all of us with the trail of light, so we can get to the exit much faster than at the pace at which we're going at now."

"Fuse with light?" Stocking was apprehensive. "Wouldn't something bad happen?"

"You, Panty, Brief, and I are perfectly capable of surviving the fusion." I reassured. "It'll be just fine..."

Stocking took a deep breath. "All right...I trust you..."

"Thanks." I said, with a wink. "You'll won't regret it."

I summon a bow of light, and draw an arrow fixed to a string of light that extended from it.

"Close your eyes...the light show might be a bit bright." I cautioned.

Stocking closed her eyes, and I fired the arrow. It was a streak of white light that sliced through the air.

"Got it!" I said, putting the brakes on our little slide-fest.

"Panty? Did you see that?" Brief said, staring at the sudden flash of light.

"It's perdy..."

"Wait...look down there! Luke and Stocking stopped!"

Panty squinted. "What the hell are they doing?"

"I don't know..."

My right hand glowed, holding onto the beam of light that the arrow made.

 _"One minute until lockdown."_

"COME ON, YOU TWO!" I yelled.

"He's telling us to speed up!" Brief said. "Panty, use your gun as thrusters to propel us forward!"

"Gotcha!" Panty said, rapidly firing behind them. They started to pick up speed.

 _"30 seconds until lockdown."_

"Stocking, hold onto me, I wouldn't want to accidentally let you go during the trip."

Stocking obliged, gripping onto me as tight as she could.

Our bodies turned into light, and as soon as Panty and Brief crashed with us, we fused with the beam of light and proceeded down the rest of the chute faster than you could say...

"We made it!" I said when we finally reached the end of the chute. We landed in a small, empty room, with no way of getting out.

 _"Lockdown complete. Initiate Self-Destruct...Self-Destruct in 5 minutes."_

"Is there any way out of this place?" Panty asked, frantically looking all round.

"No...no...no no no no no no no no!" Brief said.

"You know, one 'no' was fine enough, Brief." Panty said.

"What happened, Brief?" I asked.

"The blob!" he exclaimed. "It's not with me!"

"WHAT?!" we all exclaimed.

"Calm down, everyone...I don't think I thought this though well enough." I said. "The blob is completely comprised of Dark Matter...so it couldn't have made it through the beam..."

Stocking put two and two together. "So...it's dead?"

"That could be a very high possibility..." I said. "And I'm not sensing anything."

"Then our work here is...done?" Brief said, unsure.

"Yes...but before we celebrate...we need to find a way out of here!" I said.

 _"4 minutes until Self-Destruct."_

"And we need to think of one quick." I said.

Panty tapped her foot...trying to remember something...anything that'll help us leave this place.

"We could see of there's a vent on the ceiling..."

"There's no ventilation in this room...which is another reason why we can't stay in here." I said.

Panty snapped her fingers. "Brief!"

"Y-Yes, Panty?"

"You know that portal thing that you did when we were fighting that ghost dog?"

"Oh! Why didn't this come to me sooner?"

"Exactly! Do you think that you could make a portal that could reach the surface?"

"I-I've never traveled that far..."

"Just try!" Panty egged on.

"I can help!" I said, listening in on their conversation.

"How...?"

"Well...I can give you some of my power...but only temporarily."

"That's cool!"

"I know...but you have to use it quickly...because the transfer is overwhelming..."

Brief's face darkened.

"Don't worry, it's not like you're going to die! You'll just feel weak for a bit."

 _"2 minutes until Self-Destruct."_

"Come on, Brief...you can do this!" I said.

Brief nodded his head. "I'll do it..."

"Then take my hand!" I said.

Brief held my hand as my eyes glowed white. "Are you ready for the transfer?"

"Yeah..sure."

"Here we go!" I said. "I haven't done this before...so keep your fingers crossed!"

"WAIT, WHAT?!"

It was too late for Brief to turn back now. His eyes were flashed purple, and the transfer commenced.

"Please let them hurry up..." Stocking said, hearing the groans and roars coming deep within the bowels of the chamber.

* * *

Back on the surface of Hell, it was a state of emergency. The whole ground started to shake as if a huge earthquake was taking place.

"Get in your shelters! The Underground is about to self-destruct!" The two gatekeeper ghosts yelled from the Gate's entrance.

Ghosts filed into their respective homes and buildings, and some of the remaining ghosts hid in the Hair Salon where Stocking and I were in earlier.

The owner ghost stood on a counter and yelled to his fellow condemned. "Everyone calm down! If I'm correct, the Lab won't explode for another two minutes, so stay calm...we're gonna make it!" He then looked out the window.

"What is going on down there?"

* * *

"Transfer complete."

Brief let go of my hand and got down on his hands and knees, breathing heavily. Panty rushed to his side.

"Brief? Are you okay? How did it feel?" she asked.

Brief lifted his head up and answered plainly. "Good."

I held my head, a tad bit winded from the exchange. Stocking came over to me and asked the same thing.

"Never been better...now Brief has the power to get us from here all the way to the surface!"

 _"1 minute until Self-Destruct."_

"Do it now, Brief!" Stocking exclaimed.

A blue circle appeared on the wall. "Come on, you guys!" Stocking said, jumping through the portal.

Panty and Brief entered as well, and I was just about to enter when a secret tunnel opened...you'll never guess you popped out.

I heard something slam into the ground behind me. "Ah! My ankle!"

I whirled around to find Scany and an injured Kneesocks behind me.

"How did you two get here?" I said, taking a step back.

Their clothes were tattered and dirty. Their hair was tacky and undone. Burn marks were strewn all over their bodies. Scanty looked at me, pain stabbing through her body with every movement.

"There's no time for that...just...help us...please..." Her voice was hoarse.

"Why should I help you?"

"The blob...is on the surface...if Corset finds it...he'll open another Hell's gate in Oten city..."

 _"30 seconds remaining."_

"If he succeeds...Heaven...along with most of the Universe...will be under his...control."

I didn't have enough time to think this through...if they knew that a greater power was behind all of this...and if they knew how to take it down, then we're going to have to become allies.

"I'm going to do what Ingrid would have done." I mused, making my final decision.

 _"15 seconds remaining."_

After I heard that, my mind went into sixth gear.

I rushed to Scanty and Kneesocks, who've both fainted from the injuries that they've suffered.

I threw both of them over my shoulder. They were both surprisingly light.

 _"10 seconds remaining."_

I ran back to the portal, flaming debris falling all around me. I dodged all of them the best I could. When I got close enough to the portal, I threw Scanty and Kneesocks inside. They were safe. I ran for my life for the remaining couple of yards left, when a portion of the wall covered the only way out.

 _"5..."_

I summoned my sword, slashing through the material.

 _"4..."_

"Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on!" I screamed, repeatedly hitting the wall. I was significantly weaker after transfering some my powers to Brief. He drained more of me than I wanted to let him have.

 _"3..."_

Almost done...

 _"2..."_

The wall finally broke, revealing the my way out of here.

 _"1..."_

I couldn't move...I was way too weak...

 _"0..."_

"I'm sorry, guys..."

I fainted.

 _"Boom."_


	11. Relations

**Relations (Part I)**

Panty, Stocking, and Brief were waiting for me on the entrance of the church, with Stocking worried sick.

"Where could he be?" Panty asked, getting impatient.

"...What if...what if he didn't make it?" Brief stuttered.

Stocking's eyes widened. "He has to! He can't go out like this!" Then she darkened. "This is all your fault!"

Brief looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"During the power transfer, Luke started to look weak. You probably took more power than he was going to let you have!"

Panty stepped in. "It's not his fault, Sis. He still doesn't know how to control his powers very well...he didn't mean it."

Stocking huffed. "If he doesn't make it...I don't know what I'd do..."

"None of this is your fault, Stocking. Why are you putting so much blame on yourself? This isn't like you." Panty said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Stocking stared at her sister, nonplussed. She had never seen this side of her before. Could one boy change her slut of a sister that quickly in so little time?

Stocking took a deep breath to regain her composure. "Alright...I'm fine no-"

Interrupting her sentence, two figures came flying out of the portal and landing at their feet. As soon as they realized who they were, Panty and Stocking drew their weapons.

Brief stepped in just before they attacked, creating a shield that protected all three of them. "G-Guys, wait! They aren't going to do anything to us. See?" he says, motioning their motionless bodies.

"Are they...dead?" Panty asked.

Brief placed a finger under both demons' noses. "No," he said, "they're still breathing."

"What could've happened to them?" Stocking asked.

Brief shook his head. "I have no idea."

Suddenly, the portal started closing.

"The portal's closing! Brief, quick! Do something!" Stocking exclaimed.

Brief tried to hold the portal, but he had already drained the last of the power that I gave him by protecting the Demon Sisters.

"I can't stop it!"

Stocking summoned both Stripes I and II and shoved them into the middle of the portal. It held for a moment, then both katanas split. The force of the heavenly weapons breaking threw the five of them into the door.

Stocking forced herself up and rushed to the portal, attempting to stick her hands through and pull me through, but Panty and Brief got up in the nick of time and held her by her arms.

"What the FUCK are you doing?! LET ME GO!" Stocking exclaimed, struggling.

"Don't do it, Stocking! We can't lose you, too!" Brief exclaimed, grip tightening.

"I'd rather die than live knowing that I could've helped him!" Stocking exclaimed.

"Stocking, you're irrational! What's wrong with with you?" Panty exclaimed, pulling back harder.

Stocking's eyes glowed blue. "LET...ME...GO!"

Stocking's wings spread out, ravaging the churchyard with a powerful gust of wind. Panty, Brief, Scanty, and Kneesoscks were blown backwards, crashing through the doors of the church, bodies motionless.

With her wings spread, Stocking flew as fast as she could to get to the portal.

She was so close, too.

The portal closed as soon as she was within arm's reach of it.

Her eyes widened, then returned to normal. Her wings disappeared, and she crashed into multiple tombstones.

She struggled to get back up, and tears brimmed her eyes as she realized that she failed.

"No..." she whispered. "This can't be...he's...gone..."

She covered her face and started to cry.

A few seconds later, the portal opened again, launching me into a soft pile of grass.

She looked up...and saw me lying on the ground, she got up, and ran to where I lay.

"Luke! You're...not okay...oh no..."

She looked around; Panty, Brief, Scanty, and Kneesocks were lying on rubble from her destructive transformation, and I was in her arms, severely injured.

"I...don't know what to do..." she said. "...but I can't just leave you here."

She proceeded to throw me over her shoulder and half-dragged, half-carried me to the church doors.

"GARTERBELT!" she yelled.

The priest made his way out of his sanctuary, looking as if he's just been disturbed from something important.

"Can't a guy play with himself in pe-" he stopped short, looking at the damage and the bodies.

"You...wouldn't happen to have graduated from medical school during your humble years, would you?" Stocking said, before she fainted herself.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Garterbelt said, staring at the sight before him. "I JUST HAD THIS WALL PAINTED!

* * *

 _"You couldn't help me..."_

 _"You couldn't save me..."_

 _"You weren't there when I needed you..."_

 _"Why...?!"_

Stocking woke up with a start. She was in her night clothes, on her bed, with tears rolling down her face.

"What...happened?" she mused, trying to sit up, she was forced back down as pain ravaged her body.

"Owww..." she groaned through gritted teeth. She realized that she was all bandaged up.

"What the-" she gasped. "Luke!"

She desperately looked around her room for me. I wasn't there.

Stocking tried to get up, but even more pain sat her back down. Tears brimmed from her eyelids.

"Where is he? Is he okay? Why did he save Scanty and Kneesocks?" she wanted to know the answers.

"I've got to find him..." she said, looking around for anything that could be used as crutches. If only she could get to her stockings...

She sighed. She would just have to wait for something, anything to come up.

A few moments later, she was about to drift off to sleep when Garterbelt came through her door.

"GARTERBELT!" she exclaimed, "Where's Luke? Is he okay? What about Panty and Brief?"

"Chill out, Stocking, everyone's fine...just knocked out." Garterbelt reassured. "You seem to be the first one up."

"It hurts to stand..."

"Don't worry, I gave the four of you some medicine that'll help with the healing...those demons can't take any of it or it'll kill them."

"Can I see him?" Stocking asked.

"You're going to have to wait." Garterbelt said. "He's still unconscious."

"I want to be there when he wakes up." Stocking said. "I have a few questions that only he can answer."

Garterbelt sighed. He knew that he wasn't going to change her mind.

"Fine. I'll take you over there." Garterbelt gave in. "But if you start crying like a bitch, don't cry to me."

"Carry my ass over there, afro priest." Stocking said in monotone.

Garterbelt reluctantly picked up Stocking, who winced.

"See, I told you." Garterbelt sneered.

"I'm fine...now take me there before I start crying."

They exited the goth angel's room and made their way to the small room where I lay.

"There he is." Garterbelt said, opening the door and setting Stocking down.

"Just lay me next to him." Stocking said.

Garterbelt raised an eyebrow. "What are you really trying to do?" he asked, suspicious.

"Nothing. I just need some answers, that's all." Stocking said.

The priest wasn't buying it.

"You could do that when he's awake." he said. "Why must you bother him now?"

"I bet you were trying to do that weird BSDM shit you favor on the down low." Stocking retorted.

"Says the girl that loves being electrocuted and yells 'Take me now!' every time that a tentacle ghost traps you."

"Shut up."

"I'm taking you back."

"If you take me back..."

"Leave her."

Stocking and Garterbelt froze, looking down the hall to find Panty standing there, her arms crossed.

"Let her go, afro priest."

"Why should I?"

"Because you wouldn't want to mess with her when she gets angry. I don't know what the hell happened earlier, but I don't want it to happen again. Something is wrong with her..." Panty said.

Stocking looked hurt for a quick second, then brushed it off.

"...and I'm worried."

Garterbelt looked back at Stocking, who looked away.

"Fine." he said, laying Stocking next to me.

"Now was that hard?" she said.

Garterbelt said nothing as he closed the door.

Stocking huffed. "Amateurs."

She looked to me and smiled.

"I'm glad to know that you're okay."

* * *

Back at home, Ingrid, Cecilia, and Gerald came back from fighting yet another monster.

"The third one this week!" Gerald said, slumping on the couch, exhausted.

"Snowden's really pulling out his troops." Cecilia said, resting on Gerald's shoulder.

"Tell me about it." Ingrid said, standing in front of the two. Her smile slowly crept away.

Cecilia opened one eye, noticing her friend's straight face.

"You miss him, don't you?" Cecilia asked.

Ingrid sighed. "I do...his soul being so far away from mine drains me faster than anything else."

"Take a seat...just don't think about him...it'll be over soon."

"I hope so..."

It was silent for a couple seconds before Ingrid felt a sharp pain in her head.

"Augh!"

Gerald and Cecilia woke up instantly. "Ingrid, are you okay?"

Ingrid didn't respond, her eyes were shut tight in pain, then she fell back on the couch, her eyes open. They've lost all of their color.

"Oh no...not again! Gerald, call Maxims!"

"Got it!" Gerald said, rushing to the lab where Ingrid's uncle practically lived.

"Ingrid? Are you okay? Please be okay..."

-O-

Ingrid woke up with a start.

"...Not this place again...I hope I didn't die..."

"No, you didn't."

Ingrid turned around to find me standing there.

"Hey."

Ingrid rushed to me and pulled me in for a kiss. She broke away, still close to my face.

"I've missed you so much..."

"Me too."

"...When are you coming back?" she softly asked.

"...I don't know..."

Ingrid's happy disposition darkened a bit.

"But I'm trying to get back as quickly as I can."

Ingrid smiled a bit.

"Though it's nice to see your face again...I came to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I need you to give me some power...please..."

Ingrid kissed me again. "Of course...but why?"

"I'm very injured."

"Oh my gosh...what happened?!"

"A bunker self-destructed."

"And you were in it?"

"Barely made it out..."

Ingrid hugged me tighter.

"I could've lost you."

"I'm in good hands. The people here are taking great care of me."

"That's good..." Ingrid said. She then blushed. "...You said that you need some power?"

"Yeah..."

"Well..." Her eyes glowed white. "...you know what to do."

"Thank you, so much Ingrid." I said, my eyes glowing white as well. "I promise to bring you something back."

"Just kiss me." Ingrid said, bringing me close to her.

As we kissed, our figures became completely constructed out of light.

-O-

"What is going on?" Cecilia said, staring at Ingrid's body floating in the air.

"See?" Gerald said, bringing Maxims into the room, then he stopped and stared at the sight before him.

Maxims wasn't surprised. "She transferring some of her power to Luke. This happens when a Universal is in a critical condition. If their souls are tied together by a Preliminary Fusion, then they can send power to aid one another. It's perfectly normal, don't worry."

With that, he walked back to his lab.

"Hopefully it won't be long now." Cecilia said.

Suddenly, Ingrid's eyes went back to normal, she went limp and fell into Cecilia and Gerald's arms.

"Ingrid?" Cecilia called. "Ingrid, wake up!"

Ingrid's eyes opened, the color coming back to her features, along with a blush.

"Best. Kiss. Ever." was all that she said, before she fell asleep from the exhaustion of the transfer.

Cecilia and Gerald exchanged confused looks.

* * *

"What did you do?" Garterbelt exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Stocking replied, not knowing what was going on.

Panty and Brief just stared at the sight before them.

A second later, my eyes went back to normal, and I fell down onto the bed.

"Ha, ha!" I laughed, elated to know that I've finally been healed. "I feel great!" I turned to the group behind me.

"A welcoming party? Oh, you guys shouldn't have!"

"We didn't." Stocking blankly replied. "I have some questions for you."

"Shoot away." I said, sitting back down.

"Why did you save Scanty and Kneesocks?"

I hesitated for a moment. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but...the Blob isn't gone."

"WHAT?!"

"I thought it was destroyed during the light travel thing!" Panty said.

"It turns out that it wasn't. Secondly, do you guys know anything about a person named Corset?"

The four of them cringed. "Yes." Stocking replied.

"Well, Scanty told me that if he finds it...and opens another Hell's Gate in Oten City...it's all over."

"Well...what are we going to do?" Brief asked.

"We need to find the blob before Corset does," I said, standing up. "and I know two demons who'd gladly help."

"You're not serious." Stocking said, her arms falling to the side.

"Yes, I am. Scanty and Kneesocks are siding with us."

"They're the reason why you were in critical condition in the first place!"

"I know that, but if they died...in that horrible place...I'd never live it down, and Ingrid wouldn't approve."

Stocking again seethed. "Of course. Now...how are you going to persuade them to help us?"

"Force them!" Panty yelled in the back.

"You can't force them, then we won't be better than their master."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"Talk to them."

"Not alone you're not." Stocking said, stepping forward.

"Exactly. I'm going to have Ingrid talk to them."

Stocking again seethed at the mentioning of Ingrid's name, she held it in, though. "How? If I'm correct, she's far, far, far, away from here. How are you going to get her to speak with them?!"

"Our souls are still connected, so she can take over my body and speak through me, but only if I allow it."

"How are your souls connected?" Panty asked.

"It feels so long ago...we had a Preliminary Fusion on the beach...and that's what bound our souls together."

Brief did a interlocking gesture with his hands. "Fused?" he asked, a hint of skepticism in his voice.

"Yup. It's a sign of true love between Universals. Love is what fuels our power, and to be able to share that with someone else only increases it." I explained.

I yawned. "But enough of my babbling. I assume that we all had a bit of a rough landing when we came back...so let's all get some shuteye. That means you too, Stocking." I said. "Don't go worrying about me, I'm alright!"

Stocking stared at me blankly, then a weak smile crept into her features.

"Thanks for understanding." I said, walking to my bed as everyone left the room. Stocking looked back and turned the lights off.

"Good night..." she said softly, closing the door behind her.


	12. In Unholy Matrimony

**In Unholy Matrimony**

The next morning brought many opportunities. A chance to lead a pair of sisters down the right road.

As I sat in the living room eating cereal, Stocking came up and sat down next to me.

"You know we have kitchen with a dining table, right?" She asked me.

"Yeah...but this couch is just way more comfy." I said.

Stocking giggled. "It's my favorite place in the whole Church. It's where I eat my sweets, watch TV, and sometimes just talk with my sister."

"I guess memories originate here." I said.

"I guess you could say that." Stocking replied. "So...how do you think she'll do?"

"Hm?"

"I mean...Ingrid...do you think she'll be able to talk to them?"

I smiled. "Of course she can. You should see her...there's never a day that you couldn't see her happy. Even with all the horrible things that happened when she was a kid."

Stocking hesitated to ask what happened to her, - though she really wanted to know - and decided to act like she didn't care.

"Well, that's nice." Stocking nonchalantly replied.

I continued eat my cereal in silence. Stocking didn't say anything either. Brief was coming down the stairs, his hair was messy, and the bangs didn't cover his cyan eyes fully. He kind of jumped when he saw the two of us sitting there.

"Oh! Mornin' you two...didn't think that anyone else would be up this early."

"It's a habit for me," I started to explain. "it's not like it's something that I'm not proud of, though."

"When did Stocking get here?"

"I came down to make cereal, so I guess she came down about ten minutes after I woke up."

"Huh...welp, I'm going eat something as well...I can't remember the last time I had anything to eat...I might need to get back home soon...the housemaids would be worried if I stayed away for too long." He ran back upstairs to go dress himself. I guess he decided that he'll eat when he got home.

I turned to Stocking. "Aren't you going to eat anything?"

She looked back at me, emotionless. "I don't feel like eating right now."

I was kind of shocked. When I first got here, all I would ever see her do was eat cakes and other sweets. Ever since our escapade to Hell and back...she hasn't been herself...

"Are you...okay? Is there something bothering you? Would you want to talk about it?"

She looked back at me, sighed, and started touching the tips of her fingers together.

"Well...what if there was this girl...who loved someone very much...but then the person she loved left her almost instantly...then another person came along that she had grown a liking to...but that person was already with someone else?" Stocking said.

I tried to find an answer, but nothing came. She looked at me again, worried.

"I...I don't know..." I said. "I mean...I was never in that situation before...so I wouldn't know what to do..."

Stocking sighed again. "It's fine..."

I looked back at her. She quickly wiped a tear from her eye, and tried her best to keep the rest of them inside.

She stood up suddenly. "On second thought, I think I'm going to eat something." She gloomily walked into the kitchen.

I was, again, alone on the couch, an empty plate of cereal still in my hands. Stocking came back and took the plate from me, saying that she'll clean it for me.

I thanked her and sat back down on the couch, trying to make contact with Ingrid's soul through the SoulScape.

"She's not awake yet." I said to myself. "I bet the three of them are still dealing with Snowden..."

* * *

"Oh...I miss him so much!" Ingrid whispered to herself. She was sitting on her bed, facing the window. "Why hasn't he come back yet?"

She thought about all the things that could've happened to me. Then she immediately pushed the bad thoughts away.

"He'll be fine...I still feel his presence." she whispered to herself.

She slowly walked down the stairs, taking good care not to wake her uncle. She sat on the small recliner that had been the place where she first had contact with me after I left. She thought it was some kind of lucky space.

"Okay...this Soul stuff...is new to me...I only thought it applied to Fusion...but now it's clear...this is the bane of a Universal's existence...The War of Creation makes sense now..." Sentences just kept pouring out of her mouth in an attempt to calm herself down. in order for most connections to work, the two Universals in question would have to both be in a calm and reserved state, which is why it is so easy for Universals to Fuse mid-battle. Being half-human...doesn't make that easy for Ingrid.

When she felt the tension in her body drift away, she made the first attempt to communicate from home.

"Here goes nothing..." she said, taking a deep breath.

A few moments passed. Nothing happened.

Ingrid began to fret. "Why isn't it working?" she asked herself.

* * *

"So when are you going to go talk to them?" Panty asked me.

"You mean Ingrid," I corrected. "and as soon as I can feel her presence...it doesn't make sense...it's like she's sleeping...so there isn't much to work with."

"Can you wake her up from here?" Panty asked.

I sighed. "Again, there isn't enough of her soul active in order to make a stable connection."

Panty sighed. "Geez, your shit is complicated."

"You can say that again." I said. "Wait, no. I take it back. Don't say it again."

Panty gave me a confused look. "Okay?"

Chuck came into the living room, mumbling his name over and over again while fiddling with his zipper. No one noticed him.

* * *

Ingrid tried again and again. She just couldn't reach me.

"Oh, why won't it work?" she said.

"Why won't what work?'

Ingrid jumped. She turned around to find her uncle, Maxims standing on the stairs.

"Uncle...you startled me..."

"Sorry about that, Gumdrop," he said. "now what's all this fuss about something not working?"

Ingrid hesitated for a moment, then sighed. "I'm trying to communicate with Luke through our souls' connection...but it isn't working..."

Maxims put his hand on his chin. "Do you feel his presence?"

"Yes."

"Then that mean he can't feel yours."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated...but I have a hunch that he's worrying about something over there...and he just can't be calm." Maxims hypothesized.

"But what could be going on over there?"

Maxims thought about it for a minute. "Call Cecilia and Gerald," he said. "I might have a theory...but I'm not certain of how much power I'll need."

* * *

I try again and again to make some kind of connection with Ingrid...and she still won't show even a pulse. I start to get worried.

"She's still not picking up?" Stocking came back into the room.

"Nope..."

"Well...I hope she gets her shit together." she says. "The Demons are showing signs of consciousness."

"Is there anything we can do to speed things up a bit?" Panty asked.

"I don't know..." I replied. "How I wish Maxims was here...he'd know what to do."

"Who's that?"

"Ingrid's only uncle." I replied. "He's a supernatural scientist. He knows almost everything about Universals and Elementals...having his knowledge here would be very useful now." I said.

"Well...don't you know at least something about yourself that can help you?" Stocking asked.

"...No...I mean the only major thing that pertains to Souls would be Fusion...unless..."

"Unless what?" Stocking asks again.

My eyes widen. I had an idea.

"This might be just crazy enough to work..."

* * *

There was a knock at the door.

"That should be Gerald and Cecilia now." Maxims said, walking over to said door. "Stay right there, Gumdrop. Calm yourself down."

He opens the door to find Gerald carrying a sleeping Cecilia in his arms. "How did you knock?" Maxims asked.

"My forehead." He simply replied.

He then looks at Cecilia. "Isn't she a tad bit heavy?"

"Nope. Light as a feather. I guess being half-cat has its perks." Gerald said.

"Come on in. I know Cecilia isn't a morning person." Maxims said, stepping into the doorway.

Gerald walked in. "Sup', Ingrid."

"Hey." Ingrid warily replied.

Gerald set Cecilia down gently on the sofa. "So what's going on?" he asked.

Maxims left the room to go get something as Ingrid started to explain. "I'm trying to talk to Luke...but his soul isn't responding...and I'm worried."

Gerald leaned back. "Well, I'm not an expert on all of this Soul stuff...but I think that you're stressing yourself too much."

"Stressing myself too much?!" Ingrid's voice made Gerald cringe a bit. "The last time I tried to contact him, he almost died! How am I not supposed to worry?!"

"I mean, the boy's gone through much worse." Gerald said.

"Like what...tell me!" Ingrid said.

"...What about when you died?"

Ingrid shut herself up.

"Do you know how heartbroken Luke was when you died?" he continued. "He still got the job done even when he was grieving for you. I know you're half human...but if I know anything about my own race...it's that we can move on from things-"

"Move on?" Ingrid interrupted. "I'll never 'move on' from him! He's been there for me all my life...heck, he's the reason why I'm still alive! If his soul wasn't with me when I died...then-"

"You'd be dead, I get it," Gerald said. "But you have to realize that Luke has told you not to worry about him many times before. It's not like he hasn't had a reason for you to worry. He always came back on any solo mission. Of course, he hasn't grasped all of the Earth customs...but he can take care of himself. He's nobody's fool, Ingrid. And being his girlfriend...you should know that by now."

"I'm just really...worried."

"We all are."

Ingrid couldn't reply.

"You know...I think that the way you're acting could be because of your father's death...and lack of him being there for you."

"...What are you saying?" Ingrid asked.

"That you might have a problem." Gerald said. "I'm no psychologist...but I bet that Luke is the closest thing that you've had to a father...and you don't want to lose him...in your mind, that is."

Ingrid stared at Gerald, shocked at the fact that her own friend would denounce her as psychologically broken. But...he did have a point...her father's death did cut her very deep...even if he barely knew him.

She started to cry. Gerald looked at her, half-annoyed and half-sympathetic. He sighed.

"She's gonna hate me forever now...and that's something that I don't want to live with." he thought.

He looked over to Ingrid and put her hand on her head awkwardly. Ingrid looked up with a scowl on her face, but softened when she saw Gerald's calm demeanor. She had never seen him like this. Not even to Cecilia.

"You know...you're not the only one with problems..." he said, green eyes sparkling. "I've got some too."

Ingrid raised an eyebrow subtly.

"I've only told my story to Cecilia before...but I don't know what mark it'll leave on you."

He took a deep breath.

"I ran away from my crumbling mess of a family...when I was only a kid. Left my big sister...and all of my parents. Sixteen stepmothers and fathers. It was horrible. I tried to convince my sister to go with me...but she wouldn't...that was the last I ever saw of her."

Ingrid was now attentively listening.

"I was soon found and brought to an orphanage. It was the worst twelve years of my life."

"You ran away from your house at four?"

"Yeah...pretty crazy, right?" he chuckled. "The place was run by a negligent old lady that only went by the name of 'Her'. She could do whatever she wanted to us...and she always got away with it...no matter how hard I tried to expose her. Those years...growing up in that wretched place...changed me." he grimaced upon remembering. "I was a weak little nothing...or at least, that's what my parents told me...and of course, I didn't believe them...but when push came to shove...I really was a...weak little nothing. All the small fights I got in with the other kids...I'd always lose."

He looked over to Cecilia.

"That's when she came..."

He looked back at Ingrid, who was still sniffing.

"She was the most interesting girl I've ever met." he said. "and cute, too...the way her cat ears twisted this way and that...and how her fluffy, white tail curled around her...I couldn't sleep knowing that she was in the same building that I was. I wanted to get to know her more...but of course...I was way too shy..."

His eyes flashed red for a second, startling Ingrid.

"Then the day that would bring us together finally came."

* * *

"WHAT?!"

"I know that it sounds crazy...but if we want that Blob gone..."

Panty held both of her arms in an X gesture. "Nope! You're not gonna do that with my little sis!"

I sighed.

"How do even know that this is gonna even work?!" Panty asked. "Fusing with an angel!? Hell, I don't even know what's going on right now with her, and now you think I'm just gonna let you 'merge' with her?! You've got me fucked up!"

"Panty, listen...I know that it sounds very...weird-"

"Hell yeah, it does!"

"But it may be our only chance at getting anywhere! I'm not that good at talking to people in order to change their mindsets!"

"THEN FORCE THEM! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO! YOU'RE NOT FUSING WITH STOCKING!" Panty yelled at the top of her voice.

"SHUT IT! BOTH OF YOU!" Stocking yelled.

Panty and I looked at Stocking, confused.

"What about me? Don't I have a say in this?"

Panty sighed. "Why would you want to fuse with him? What good will it do?"

"Panty...if I'm right...then fusing should be just like sex."

My pupils shrunk. "I-I-I'm pretty sure that's not how it is..."

"Two partners give consent to merge with one another...but in this case..." she said, looking towards me. "...literally."

"Well...if you put it like that..."

"And it's all out of love...isn't it?"

"...Yes..."

"Then if this is going to work..." her lips formed a creepy smile. "...you're going to have to love me like you mean it."

Silence.

Panty just stared wide-eyed. "Is this really going to happen?"

My whole body went numb, then straightened up.

"...Fine..."

Stocking actually looked surprised. She didn't know that it was going to be that easy.

"...But I'll tell you this..." I said, silver eyes cold and hard. "...I saw what you tried to do...and I still belong with Ingrid..."

She looked at me, shocked.

I put my hand around my waist and dipped her down. She was blushing madly. Her hand instinctively went to the side of my cheek. My other hand supported her back, and her other hand resting on my back.

"...And this doesn't mean anything." I said, with a cold finality.

Still blushing, she looked very disappointed.

Panty saw it. Was her sister actually feeling bad?

The tips of our noses touched. My voice grew softer. "Ready?"

She hesitantly nodded her head, and we kissed.

"Oh...my...god..." Panty stared at the sight before her.

Stocking kissed me harder...this all felt so wrong...so wrong...

Brief came in through the door.

"Sorry I left without telling you first, Panty," he said. "I had to go home to settle some things with my fo-"

He saw the two of us.

"Panty...what...is going on?"

Panty looked at him, stood up, walked over to him, and put her head on his chest.

"I thought the exact same thing." he replied.

A flash of light finally got their attention.

My eyes glowed white in contrast to Stocking's sharp blue. A white silhouette covered my body, and a blue one for Stocking's.

"What...Is...Going...On?!" Brief asked again.

"They're fusing."

Brief interlocked his hands again. "FUSING!?"

"Yeah...it's the only way to contact Ingrid."

Our silhouettes finally came together, and a light blue beam erupted from the top of the church and straight into the heavens. Lightning bolts came in through the massive hole in the ceiling.

Garterbelt came out of the pews to witness this awesome phenomenon.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" He yelled.

"Afro priest, this is not the time to complain! Bring your black ass over here so we can escape!" Panty yelled over the thunder.

"Racist." Garterbelt muttered under his breath as he ran over to Panty and Brief. Brief opened a portal and led all three of them through it.

Safely outside of the church, the trio looked back at the cliff and stared in horror.

"W-W-Would you mind telling us what going on, Garter?"

"This is the so called Preliminary Fusion of a Universal and an Angel..." he said. "This could end very badly...it really depends on who is in control after the fireworks have stopped. If Luke is in control, then everything should be okay."

"What if Stocking got control?"

Garterbelt looked to the couple.

"Judging from what you said about your sister before..." he looked back at the pillar of light. "...only God knows what."

An extraordinary pair of light blue wings and a very sharp looking crescent moon appeared in the sky. And right in the middle of it all was a extraordinary figure.

"Is that...?" Panty started.

"Luke...or Stocking?" Brief finished.

They both looked at Garterbelt.

He looked down.

"Stocking is in control."

"What?!"

"How?!" Panty exclaimed. "Luke is much stronger than Stocking...last time I checked!"

"Well...I guess that she overpowered him this time..."

"Why, though?" Brief asked.

"I don't know."

The figure floated back into what remained of the church.

It was female. She had navy hair with gray streaks. She wore a black corset dress with black stockings and silver boots that came up to her knees. Her face was pale and emotionless. Her eyes were silver and and teal.

 **"See? Don't you like being together like this?"** she said. **"This...feels great!"**

 _"No...I don't...Stocking...why are you doing this...?"_

 **"Luke...I love you...and that Ingrid bitch won't love you more than I do."**

 _"Now that's a lie and you know it!"_

 **"No...it isn't a lie. And I know that it's true. Why do you think you couldn't reach her? She's realized that you're not coming back."**

 _"No...that can't be true...I promised her that I would come back."_

 **"I also had a promise...a shot at a life with a person that I actually loved...but it turns out that good things don't come to those who wait."**

 _"Stocking...please...let me go..."_

 **"Sorry, baby...but you can technically say that we're married now...and a divorce will never be in order."**

 _"Stocking...please..."_

 **"Now what should I name this new...form...I guess?"**

She thought about it for a bit.

 **"Okay...this might sound a bit cheesy...but I can't think of anything else..."**

She hovered over Daten City.

 **"Hello, people of Daten! Witness the physical form of the love between two star-crossed lovers! Moi, Stocking Anarchy, and Luke...something...I don't think he has a last name...but that doesn't matter, he has one now!"**

Panty's eyes glowed blue, she spread her wings and flew to where the forced fusion hovered.

"Stocking, stop this! This isn't you!"

 **"Aren't you happy for me, Panty? I finally found someone to love forever!"**

"Stocking...this is sick and twisted! This isn't love!"

The forced fusion's face darkened.

 **"Says Panty Anarchy...the whore on Wall Street."**

Panty cringed. "I've changed, Stocking!"

 **"That's what you think...and stop calling me Stocking! That's not our name anymore."**

With a quick swipe of her hand, a black and silver katana appeared in her hand.

 **"It's Alia now and forever!"**

The katana came down, and Brief was able to teleport Panty out of the way before it hit.

Alia turned around and looked down at Panty and Brief.

"I don't have time to play with you two." she said. "I have a honeymoon planned with me and a very special someone."

In a flash of blue lightning, she disappeared.

Blue sky peeked through the dark clouds as they parted.

Brief took Panty and landed next to Garterbelt.

The trio, along with the rest of the town, stared.

Brief stupidly asked, "What now?"

Garterbelt summoned all of his courage and said:

"I...I...I...just don't know, anymore, kid."


	13. Making Contact

**Making Contact**

"When that day came...it would change the way I looked at life...and how I would do things." Gerald said.

* * *

I woke up that morning, it was a regular Saturday morning...and that meant chores. All the kids in the orphanage had at least one. But mine was one of the hardest.

"Ughhhh...not again..." I groaned as I climbed out of bed.

I was in charge of cleaning the lobby...from top to bottom.

I put on a green t-shirt and black sweatpants. I was 12 years old, had brown skin with the best set of green eyes in the world (or at least I thought so). My brown hair was the bushiest and curliest out of the all the kids that lived in the orphanage with me. Some were actually jealous.

"Welp...time to get all of the cleaning supplies out of the closet." I muttered to myself as I climbed down the stairs.

The old lady who ran the orphanage, simply named 'Her', stood at the base of the stairs, waiting for me.

"It's about time that you've woken your lazy self up." she sneered. "You've got a lot of work to do, young man."

"Yes ma'am." I sluggishly replied, walking to the closet that held all of the cleaning supplies. With a bucket full of water and a mop in my hand, I got to work.

About half an hour later, the rest of the kids my age came down for lunch. There was a wet floor sign put up, so they knew to be careful.

I glanced over to see if I could find that cat-girl again, but she wasn't with the group of kids.

I sighed, disappointed, and looked back to my work. If I had looked back once more, I would have seen her softly making her way down the stairs and almost tiptoe into the mess hall.

She took a brown bag from the bin and started to slowly eat. She never really liked PB&J, but it was all that they ate there.

She sighed. It was all so boring here, and since she was a new kid, she didn't know anyone...and she didn't want to know anyone. Yet, it looked as if she had a huge "Notice Me!" sign above her head. People stared at her as if she was an alien.

It looked like she wasn't listening, but her black cat ears would say otherwise. She was intently listening for any conversations concerning her. And when she did hear them, she never liked the words they used.

"Freak..."

"Abomination..."

"Alien..."

"Stray..."

It only made her feel worse.

But today was going to be different. Today she would be bullied...very badly.

"Hey! Hey Cat-Girl!"

She stopped breathing. Someone was calling her out. What should she do?

"I know you can hear me. With those ears, I bet you could hear the entire mess hall."

The cat-girl reluctantly turned around to see the bully. Thirteen year old Lewis Ferdinand. He was taller than me, had blond hair and hazel eyes. He was surprisingly thin and lean. He could knock out anyone if he wanted to. He could even break out of this orphanage by himself if he wanted to. But he felt at home harassing anyone who stood out and grabbed at his attention.

"H-H-H-Hello..."

"Aw...she's scared." he said to the group of kids trailing behind him. "You don't have to be scared, little lady...I don't bite."

The Cat-Girl looked him up and down.

"Mind if I take that?" Lewis grabbed the necklace that the Cat-Girl was wearing, and she grabbed for it.

"G-G-G-Give it back!"

"No..." Lewis simply replied, laughing. "I know you're new here...so let's introduce you to some rules that I've made around here."

He motioned for his two lackeys to grab her by her hands, restraining her for what was to come.

"Rule #1...Never ignore me." he said.

He raised his hand up and slapped the girl, who looked back at him, shocked.

"Rule #2...Never steal my attention." he slapped her again.

"Rule #3...When I take something...it's mine." Slap.

The girl started to cry from the searing pain across her cheek.

All of the other kids sat and stared, none of them daring to make a move against Lewis.

Lewis nodded his head to the large sink.

The boys started to drag her to this tub-like sink. She struggled to break free.

"Stop trying to break free...you'll only make things worse for yourself."

"Why? Why are you doing this to me? I didn't do anything to you!"

Lewis turned around and slapped her again. She was nearing unconsciousness.

"Rule #4...Never question me."

The cat-girl remained silent.

"Good." Lewis said, filling up the tub with water. "I know cats hate water...but can you swim? I mean...you're still human."

As the tub filled, the cat-girl's eyes became filled with fear. But she didn't move, fearing that she would get hit again.

She never liked water...not because she was half-cat...but it was a childhood accident that gave her a phobia of water...

Lewis turned the water off, and nodded to his boys to drop her in. She screamed.

I started scrubbing the double doors when I heard it.

"What's going on?" I said.

I dropped everything I was doing and rushed to the mess hall. What I saw angered me beyond belief.

The two boys, dubbed the Arin and Aaron twins were holding the cat-girl over the tub full of water, ready to drop her at a moment's notice. Lewis stood watching them, but turned around when I came into the room.

"LEWIS, PUT HER DOWN!"

Lewis scoffed at my order. "What are you going to do? Take her away yourself?"

"I intend to."

"May I remind you," Lewis said, stepping closer to me, "that I'm the one that has beat you into the ground more times than you could possibly count?"

"That may be true...but today'll be different!" I said.

"How do you know?"

"...I don't...I just feel it!"

"Well, the only thing you'll feel for the next couple of minutes will be pain!" Lewis yelled. "No one interrupts me while I'm doing something important!"

I growled as my eyes flashed red again. "NONE OF YOUR STUPID RULES WILL EXIST AFTER I'M FINISHED WITH YOU!"

Lewis pulled back his fist to give me one in the face, but I caught it in my hand, and refused to let go.

Lewis struggled to break free. "H-How are you doing that?!"

Even I was surprised. "I-I don't know!"

Lewis pulled back his other fist and punched me in the side of my face. Lewis shook his hand, as if he punched a dumpster.

"What...happened to you?"

"Don't know...don't care." I replied. "Final warning...put her down...or I'm going to put you down."

Lewis kept his fists up, hesitant. He took a few steps back and started to rush towards me. I pulled back my fist, not noticing that it was flaming. Lewis stared at it and tried to stop, but momentum got the better of him and I let my hand to connect to his face.

A crack was heard, and Lewis was sent flying into the wall, where he fell back down, unconscious.

I looked at Lewis and spat in his direction. "You don't run this place anymore."

I glared at the Arin and Aaron twins. "Put...her...down..." I said.

The twins dropped the cat-girl and ran out of the mess hall.

The cat-girl stared at me. She didn't know whether to thank me or run away. I walked toward her and she started to scoot backwards until she was trapped in a corner. I kneeled down to her face level. She was trembling. Her breathing was ragged.

"Don't worry...I'm not going to hurt you..." I said in an effort to calm her down.

She still wasn't so sure about me.

I sighed. "I'm not like him...I swear! I don't know where...this...came from...but I won't let anyone hurt you anymore."

She stopped trembling. It was a start.

"My name is Jason...but people call me Gerald for no reason." I chuckled. "What's your name?"

She hesitated before answering in a tiny voice. "C-C-Cecilia...R...Damiens..."

"Cecilia R. Damiens?" I repeated. She nodded her head.

"That's...the most beautiful name I've ever heard!" I said.

Her eyes widened as a slight blush came on her cheeks.

"Y-You really think so?" she asked.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

She stared at me as a small tear went down her cheek.

"D-D-Don't cry! Lewis won't bother you anymore...alright?"

She nodded slowly.

"Come on...let's go attend to those bruises." I said, helping her up.

For the first time in a long time...she smiled...at me. The smile was so...so...

* * *

"Words couldn't describe it?" a voice said from the other side of the room.

The cat-girl sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Oh! Cecilia, you're finally awake!" Gerald exclaimed.

Gerald lifts her up in a bear hug, and she couldn't resist from laughing.

Cecilia looks at a sullen Ingrid. "What happened?"

Gerald put her down. "It's kind of a long story...I tried to make her feel better about missing Luke, and I accidentally hurt her feelings. So I started to tell her the story so I can get her to have more faith in Luke, as you did in me when I said that we would meet again...and then you happened to wake up."

"Oh...well..." Cecilia looked back at Ingrid again.

"Hey Cecilia," Ingrid said, softly waving to her feline friend. "Oh! did you know that Gerald's other name is Jason?"

"Yeah," she replied, then she looks back at Gerald. "You never told me how you got that name."

"Well, I guess another story is in order." he sighed.

Suddenly, a rush of feet coming up the basement stairs startles the three of them.

"This isn't good, guys...this isn't good..."

Ingrid stands up from the chair and goes to her uncle, who's freaking out.

"Uncle Maxims...what's wrong?" she asks, hoping that the answer won't be the one that she's thinking of.

"Luke has...disappeared."

Ingrid's pupils shrunk.

Gerald and Cecilia came over. "Like...gone-gone?" Gerald asked.

"I don't know...but I can't find his soul anywhere in the world that he's in."

"No...no...he can't be gone..." Ingrid whispers.

"This is a big problem...I've made a decision. The rest of you are going to go there and figure out what happened to Luke...hopefully we can save him."

Ingrid gasped. "He's still alive!"

Everyone looks at her. "You got a signal?"

"Yes...it's faint...but it's all I need in terms of motivation." Ingrid said. She turns to her uncle. "Maxims...this a dire situation we're in...and I'm going to give it my all."

Her uncle nods.

She turns to her friends.

"This has become a rescue mission, people...we find Luke, destroy any evil that lurks in the world...and get out of there. This has gone on for too long."

Gerald raised his hand.

Ingrid laughs. "Gerald...it's okay, we're not in school."

"I know...but you seem so serious right now...I couldn't just interrupt you." he chuckled. "Ingrid...I know that you're going through a lot right now...but I just want you to know that Luke's cheering you on!"

"So are we!" Cecilia chimed in.

Ingrid smiled and pulled her friends in for a group hug.

"I don't know what I'd do without you guys." Ingrid said, fighting back tears.

Maxims walked back to the basement. "When the three of you are ready...come down so I can send you to the Church The people over there should be able to aid in your rescue."

The three of them nodded.

"Wait!" Gerald said, his arms spread out. "Cecilia and I have to go change back at home!"

Ingrid and Maxims looked at them. "You'll have to change, too, Gumdrop." Maxims nudged her. "You're still in your jammies."

Ingrid looked down at her cat themed pajamas. "Oh! I-I'll go change as well!"

As she was running up the stairs, this sentence replayed in her mind:

 _"I'm coming, Luke...it's my turn to save you now!"_

Every time it replayed, it just gave her more and more reasons to bring me back home.

* * *

"So you're telling me that Stocking and Luke...uh...joined together...and Stocking is holding him hostage in her body?" a skeptical Scanty asked, taking in everything that was explained to her.

The Demon Sisters woke up after the supernatural occurrence of the fusion between a Universal and an Angel. After Panty, Brief, and Garterbelt found them huddled in a corner together, they thought that it would be best for them to explain the situation to them, rather than waiting for Ingrid to come, knowing that she won't be anymore.

"Yes, that's about it." Panty confirmed.

She then sighed and pulled a chair closer to the sisters.

"See, I know that we're supposed to be mortal enemies and all - and that I'd never work with you guys even if you were the last anti-heroes in the world-"

"Panty!" Brief whispered.

"*sigh*...but we need your help...I know that Stocking and I can be a bit...irrational...at times-"

"You love using that word, don't you?" Garterbelt asked.

"Can it, afro priest!"

The priest put his hands up as if he was surrendering.

Panty glared at him. "Interruptions aside...I'm just really, really, really-"

"Desperate?" both Demon Sisters said.

"I swear, if one more person interrupts me again, mama's gonna do somethin' drastic!"

Panty looks behind her, then back to the Demons.

Seeing that everyone wanted their necks to be in check before the end of the day, she then hesitantly stuck her hand out to Scanty. "So...how about it?"

Scanty looked at Panty's hand then back at her face. She then turned to her sister.

"What do you think, Sister Dear?" she asked, "Should we trust them?"

"I don't care what happens!" Kneesocks exclaims. "I just want this nightmare to end! A rouge, corrupt angel is on the loose, and we don't have any clue of where the Blob might be...and you know what'll happen if Corset gets to Oten City with it! Sister...I know you hate this sorry excuse for an angel...but we've got no other choice. Corset wants us dead. He would have told us something, anything by now if he was planning another 'Hell on Earth'! Face it...we don't have anywhere to go...and as the human saying goes-"

"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." Panty interrupted, sticking her hand out even further.

Scanty looked at her sniffling younger sister. She hated to see her like this. Her mind was wired to think that if something happened to her, then it was her fault.

Scanty hugged her sister. "Please don't cry, Kneesocks...I-I'll make this right, d-don't you worry!"

She turns to Panty, who's still waiting for a handshake. Scanty pushes her hand down. Panty looks hurt.

"Ever wonder what would happened if a Demon hugged an Angel?" Scanty said.

"Nnnooo..." Panty said.

In one swift motion, Scanty hugs Panty, and tears start to fall.

"We'll join you...as my Dearest Sister said before...Corset wants us dead...and we can't have that now...can we?" she whispers into Panty's ear. Panty tries so hard not to moan.

Scanty breaks the hug and locks eyes with Panty. "Let this be the day that destroys the line between Angels and Demons!"

Panty was taken aback for a moment, then she hugged Scanty back. "Thank you, Scanty. Thank you so much."

"Homies help homies," Scanty taps Panty's nose. "always."

Panty again, looked shocked. "Where go you get all of these sayings from?"

"We have lives, you know." Scanty said, crossing her arms. "We're not _that_ hellbent on destroying you."

"I don't know if I should feel happy...or insulted."

"It doesn't matter what you feel now!" Garterbelt interrupted. "We need to get crackin'!"

"He's right, Sister." Kneesocks agrees. "We don't have all the sweet time in the world. We need to start taking action...and we need to start now."

Scanty nodded. "You're right in every way, Dear...but, we've just recovered from the injuries that we have sustained in the bunker, and we can't go leaping into battles that we know we can't win."

Kneesocks hung her head down.

"But we can take this time now to strategize." Scanty quickly added. "I know that the Blob will be our top priority...but what will we do about the goth?"

Panty chimed in. "Stocking - surprisingly - is the least of our worries, for now...all we have to do is to find the Blob, destroy it, and...somehow...convince Stocking to give up control."

Brief started to contribute, as well. "I don't think that we'll be even seeing Stocking for a while...she is on a honeymoon."

"So she says." Panty retorted. "But we're going to need more people to help out..."

"Where are we going to find more Angels?" Brief asked.

"Or Demons?" the Demons Sisters asked in unison.

"I don't know...but we can't do this alone...that I know for sure..."

"I think the best plan of action is to rest up for a couple of days, then start training." Brief suggested. "There's no way that we're going on an adventure of this scale to lose it all. Becoming stronger is our best chance of getting anywhere."

"The orange-haired lad does have a point." Scanty said.

"I just hope that a couple of days would be enough for us to actually strengthen up." Kneesocks said, doubt thick in her voice.

"Come on, Sister Dear, we're not going to let Corset or Stocking get the better of us. Right now...it's just us...versus the world! And there is no way in hell that the world is going to beat two High Class Demon Commanders!"

Kneesocks smiled. "You always know you to cheer me up."

"I've been with you since Day One, Sister Dearest." Scanty said, hugging Kneesocks. "There's nothing I wouldn't know about you."

* * *

On the base of the cliff that led to the church, a white sphere appeared in the sky, falling down until it just barely touched the ground. It then disappeared, revealing three travelers that had come from Universes away to perform a successful rescue mission.

"We're here, guys!" Ingrid Shinua excitedly exclaimed.

"This place doesn't look that bad at all..." Gerald "Jason" Heckerson said, taking a look around.

"I think that's where we're supposed to go." Cecilia R. Damiens, said as she pointed to the church. "Maxims did say something about going to a church...

"Then there isn't a moment to lose!" Ingrid said, already running to the church. "Let's do this!"

"Right behind ya, Princess." Gerald said, following behind her.

"Princess?" Cecilia asked. "Where did that come from?'

"I do a new thing every time we go to a different Universe...this one is just crying for me to nickname everything!"

Cecilia sighed. "Well, what's my nickname?"

"Hm...oh ho ho, I've got a good one!...Solaris."

"What's that?"

"The name of the mysterious South Star...it fits you perfectly."

"How?"

"You're bright...beautiful...unique...and you're truly something you have to see with your own eyes to believe...in the good way!"

Cecilia blushed and smiled. "Solaris..." she said. "Though it's the first time I'm hearing it...why does it sound as if I've heard of it before?"

"Randomized Nostalgia...I suffered from that for, like, a year."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Remembering events on worlds that I never thought existed...remembering to buy something at the grocery store the first time it's been said to me...Heck, I don't even need a shopping list anymore."

"Hey, are you two just gonna keep talking? We have a very important mission!" Ingrid called, slowing down to a walk when she realized that Gerald and Cecilia weren't following her.

"Sorry about that!" Cecilia called as she and Gerald ran after her.

"Solaris...hm...it does have a nice ring to it." she thought.

* * *

"Oh, this is horrible...utterly just downright grim!"

An angel, wearing a white tuxedo with a red inner shirt said as he re-watched Stocking's transformation on a small orb that he kept on him.

Another angel, clad in golden armor, walked up to him.

"Angel Gabriel of the High Court...Judgement would like to have a word with you."

Gabriel was skeptical. "M-M-Me? Are you sure that there hasn't been a mistake?"

"Yes, you. You're on the High Court for a reason, you know."

The armored angel walked back to his post, which was a couple feet away from a set of large golden doors.

Gabriel walked to those doors and knocked, but not a single sound was made. With a rumble, the doors opened to reveal a pair of female legs wrapped in white, lacy stockings. The rest of her was covered by the clouds.

"Oh, fair and beautiful Judgement," Gabriel said, going down on one knee, "how may I answer your call?"

"Gabriel...I know that I barely notice you during Court sessions...but I have a small mission that only you can complete."

Gabriel's heart lurched at the sound of that.

"Y-Yes, my lady...what do you ask of me?"

"In all of Heaven...there is only one person that can settle the darkness that has corrupted my poor daughter's soul..."

"You don't mean..."

"Oh I mean, Gabriel..." Judgment said, crossing her humongous legs.

 **"...Bring me The Phantom of Daten City...Patrick Fagry."**


	14. Hope On The Horizon

**Hope On The Horizon**

Ingrid, Cecila, and Gerald finally make it up the cliff to the wrecked church.

"Whoa...did Luke have to stay here all of the time?" Gerald said, surveying the wreckage of the building. "This must've been horrible."

Cecilia examines a stray piece of debris. "No...the church was standing not too long ago...this wood hasn't started to rot yet."

"Then this must be one of the clues to why he disappeared..." Ingrid said. "Come on, let's search the premises."

The trio walked up the cracked stairs and stopped in front of the closed doors. "Ya think anyone's in there?" Gerald asks.

"Well," Ingrid sighed. "I'm not going to bust in like some crazed maniac...I'll knock."

Inside, three sharp knocks were heard. Everyone looked to the double doors.

"Who could it be?" Brief asked.

"Could it be the goth?" Kneesocks mused, hoping that she was wrong.

"It couldn't be." Garterbelt said, "The energy that I feel...is not holy nor demonic..."

"Then could it be Luke?" Panty asked.

Another series of knocks were heard again, then a sound of the door trying to be opened.

"Whoever or whatever it is...it's trying to get in!" Scanty said, painfully summoning her revolvers.

"No...don't engage!" Garterbelt ordered. "You kids are not fit for a fight yet...the best you could do is hide."

Brief opened a door that led to the basement. "We can hide down here."

"Hurry up! It's getting quiet out there..." Garterbelt said, picking up his Bible.

The four of them scuttled down the stairs to the basement and locked the door behind them.

Garterbelt faced the door, waiting for what was to come.

"I don't think anyone's home..." Ingrid said.

Gerald smashed his fists together. "I got this...you...might want to take a step back, ladies."

Ingrid and Cecilia jumped back and hid behind a pile of metal debris.

His eyes flashed red as his hands flared red. "Wallbreaker!"

"...Did...Did he just...name his move?" Ingrid asked.

"He's nicknaming everything in this place." Cecilia said, a faint blush on her features. "He named me Solaris."

Ingrid looked confused. "The South Star?"

"Yup. It suits me...at least...that's what he said."

Ingrid smiled. "It suits you, Cecilia...believe me...Gerald wouldn't waste his breath."

"You can say that aga-"

 **BOOOM!**

Broken chunks of wood flew past the two girls as they ducked behind the bushes for cover. Gerald, however, stood at the entrance, doing a little victory jig.

"Finally got that to work!" He exclaimed.

"First of all...that name was misleading, considering the fact that you broke a door. Second of all...you're going to have to pay for that."

Garterbelt emerged from the shadows, standing just beyond the entrance.

Gerald took a step back. "Okay...creepy dude in the shadows..."

"Why are you defacing my sanctuary?" Garterbelt asked.

"Sanctuary? You live here? Not to be rude...but...are you completely deaf, sir? I've been knocking at this door for the longest time...thinking that someone would live here...and then you come out of the shadows, thinking that you're some bootleg Chuck Norris!"

Garterbelt stood confused. "Chuck who, now?"

Gerald sighed. "Can we just talk?"

Garterbelt looked skeptical. "You fucking kidding me?"

Gerald's eyes flashed red. "Excuse me?"

"You come along wrecking my house, call me a 'bootleg Chuck Norris', and expect for us to just sit down and have a talk...as if none of this ever happened?"

"Okay, sir...I don't know what you're problem is...but if you're going to pick a fight with me..." His eyes flashed blue as two handguns appeared his hands. "...You're going to have to be really fast."

Garterbelt chuckled. "I'm faster that you'll ever be...and I have a much bigger gun." He pulled out a huge minigun from his afro as a seemingly unlimited amount of ammunition comes out from it.

Gerald stared in shock. "Okay...hey, Ingrid...Cecilia...you can come and help me anytime you want...preferably now..."

Ingrid and Cecilia jumped out of the bushes and stood beside Gerald.

"We're here, Gerald...oh...why does he have a gun?!"

"I don't know...he brought it out of his head!"

"His...very huge afro, you mean." Ingrid pointed out.

"I don't care! He's gonna gun us down if we don't move!"

Ingrid summoned her scythe, and Chains surrounded Cecilia.

"So how are we doing this, Ingrid?" Cecilia asked.

"Well...we're dealing with projectiles, so our best chance would be close combat...which we are all capable of doing."

"Then let's go for it." Gerald said, aiming his weapon at Garterbelt. The priest stood his ground, wondering how he was going to deal with the three weird kids in front of him.

"Cecilia...we're going to need a ranged fighter in order to distract him while Gerald and I bring the heat."

"Got it..." Cecilia said.

"Team...Engage!"

Gerald dashed off toward Garterbelt, while Ingrid hung back for a bit. Cecilia ran up to what used to be the steeple of the church.

"I hope I didn't set myself up for ruin..." he grumbled to himself as he and Gerald exchanged rounds.

* * *

"The Phantom of Daten City?" Gabriel repeated. "Are you sure, m'lady?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't have faith in him." Judgement responded.

Gabriel stood at attention. "I will bring him at once, ma'am."

"Thank you, Gabriel."

Gabriel ran out of the chamber and out through the main hallway. In a small storage closet near the exit, a small, golden keypad magically appeared.

"I'd never thought that we'd have to pull out the big guns..." Gabriel said under his breath. He entered the secret passcode into the keypad (which I won't disclose for obvious reasons), and a hole opened beneath him. He fell through it and came up a few moments later in a small test lab of some sort.

An attractive female angel stood at the controls. Her name was Ruth, and she was in charge of watching Patrick Fagry until he decided to work for Heaven.

"Hey, Ruth."

She turned around, red eyes locked onto Gabriel's golden ones. "Hey, Gabriel." she said. "You need something?"

"Yeah...him." He said, point to the ghost in question.

"Why?"

"Judgement's orders."

"Ugh...finally! I get to get out of here! This guy does nothing but sleep and pick his nose all day!"

"At least you can go live life now."

"You can say that again."

"Welp, he's all yours, Gabes."

"Gabes?"

"Think of it as a pet name." she said, turning to leave.

She stopped...and turned around to face Gabriel again.

"H-Hey Gabes?"

"Yeah?"

"When this is all over...do you...I don't know...want to...hang out?"

"Like...as friends?"

Ruth smiled. "Yeah...we can do that."

"Wow...no one's ever asked me to meet up with them before...It's a date, Ruth!"

She blushed madly. "DATE?!"

Gabriel realized what he had said. "NO, NO, NO...I meant...'get-together'!"

Ruth's blush faded slightly. "Yeah...whatever."

"Bye, Ruth!"

"See ya, Gabriel..."

He turned back to face the dark test lab. "What is wrong with me?"

Of course, the two had a little thing going on...but none of them knew how to admit it. Ruth made the bold first step.

Gabriel pushed her out of his mind, at least, for the time being. He sat down in a swivel chair and spoke in a microphone in order to communicate with Fagry.

"Patrick Fagry? Please respond if you can hear me."

A few moments later, a gruff voice echoed through the speaker.

"What do you want...?'

"We need you..."

"I already told you...I'm not going to join you..."

"...I know that you don't want to help us...but If you don't...then we could kiss Heaven and Earth goodbye.

"I don't care..."

"But...it's about your fiancé..."

Though you couldn't see it, Fagry's eyes widened at the mentioning of Stocking.

"What happened to her?" his voice was filled with dread.

"She fused with another being in order to help him contact his friends back in another Universe...she's trapped him in the body of the fusion, and now...she's on a honeymoon with him."

Fagry just stared blankly. "Wut?"

"Yeah...it seems that your departure left a huge scar on her soul...and darkness was able to seep through and take over." Gabriel explained.

"...I-I need to help her!" Fagry exclaimed, banging on the glass. "Come on, man...let me out of here!"

"I will," Gabriel began, slowly moving his hand over to the 'Unlock' button. "But this means that you're with us now."

Fagry cursed himself. "...Fine...but I'm only doing this for Stocking!"

Gabriel smiled as he pressed the button. "Good choice. Now follow me...Judgement will give you your orders."

* * *

"GACK!"

Gerald was blasted into another mound of debris. He rose again, breathing heavily.

Garterbelt stood triumphant over him, his intimidating minigun pointed at Gerald's forehead.

"Any last words, punk?"

"Yeah...I got a few," Gerald sneered.

His arm glowed an electric yellow as his eyes became of the same hue.

He pulled back his fist, though it all happened in a millionth of a second.

 **"FUS RO DAH!"**

A lightning strike right to the guts of the priest sent him flying back into the doors of the church, crashing into more furniture.

"HA!" Gerald yelled back into the church. "Gotcha!"

Cecilia, who had been aiding the team from the top of the church spire, gracefully came down to congratulate her boyfriend on his victory.

"You did it!"

"Of course I did!" Gerald smiled. "Of course...I wouldn't have done it without you both helping me out."

Ingrid was a few yards away, staring at the conversation between the two. Tears brimmed her eyes, threatening to fall.

"...I hope you're okay, Luke..." was all she could whisper.

In the church, the priest was starting to pick himself off of the floor as the basement door flew open.

"Da hell is going on out there, afro priest?" Panty exclaimed. "Why are you hunched over? Get back out there!"

"I'm not trying to get myself killed! Even though I'm immortal doesn't mean that I can go dying all the fucking time!"

"What do they even want?" Brief asked, coming up the stairs.

Garterbelt's expression went blank. "They wanted to talk. Or at least the boy wanted to.

"Who are they?" Panty further investigated.

"I don't know!"

Scanty and Kneesocks came up the stairs, with Kneesocks still in her sister's arms.

"So...should we check on them?" Cecilia asked when the three of them regrouped.

"Well...it's been five minutes, and he hasn't come back out." Ingrid said.

"We should proceed cautiously." Gerald suggested. "I don't think that he's really hurt."

Both girls nodded their heads. The trio slowly made their way up the stairs and entered to door, walking in on a heated conversation between Panty and Garterbelt about what their next plan of action should be. It wasn't until Brief tapped Panty's shoulder that they noticed them.

Silence took over the two parties, one waiting to see who would make the first move.

Ingrid dismissed her Scythe and spoke calmly.

"Sorry about your friend...but we didn't come here to harm...at the very least, we came here to help."

Panty scoffed. "Don't give me that bull. You're here to finish us off...I'll bet your Corset's first line of defense!"

Cecilia, Ingrid, and Gerald looked at each other then back at the rest of them. "Who's Corset?"

"Now you're just playing dumb!" Panty said, summoning Backlace and aiming it at the trio.

Ingrid stepped in front of them with her arms spread. "Please! Don't shoot! We mean no harm!"

"I find that very hard to believe...considering the fact that you injured Garter..." Panty said, stepping closer. "Why exactly are you here, anyway? You're at the church...so I don't think this is some kind of innocent coincidence."

Panty had Ingrid at gunpoint, with Backlace touching the center of her forehead. "So...before I blast your brains out...do you mind telling me why the hell you're here?"

Gerald and Cecilia stood shocked. Ingrid looked like she was about to cry.

"Aw...the little girl's about to cry." Panty mocked.

"Please..." Ingrid said. "I just want to find him..."

Panty pressed Backlace to her head even further. "Who is 'him'?"

Ingrid started to cry. She collapsed to the ground. The only thing preventing Panty from killing her is the fact that she just looked so pitiful.

"Who are you looking for!?" Panty questioned again.

Ingrid sobbed for a bit before she yelled. "I JUST WANT LUKE BACK!"

At that moment, Panty put two pieces together, and dropped Backlace.

"Oh...my...god..."

Brief had a face of utter regret as well. "Is that..."

 _"Ingrid?"_ they said in unison.

Ingrid's tear stained face looked back up to them. "H-H-How do y-you know me?"

Panty stepped closer; Gerald and Cecilia ready to pounce on her if anything went wrong.

Panty squatted down and pulled Ingrid into a hug.

Ingrid was taken aback. Then she started to cry into Panty's shoulder, as if she was the sister that she never had.

"I...am so...sorry...I-I didn't know that-"

"It's okay...the way you reacted was totally reasonable..." Ingrid said between sobs.

Panty felt this sudden urge to hug her tighter.

I guess she was like the sister that Panty never had.

* * *

"Fair Judgement, I have brought you Patrick Fagry."

"Good...now leave us be, Gabriel...I want to talk to our little ghost one-on-one."

Gabriel looked a bit disappointed. Then he nodded and exited the room. Maybe he could find Ruth and...hang out. This lifted his spirits again.

When Gabriel left, silence filled the room until Fagry finally found the courage to speak first.

"So...what do you want me to do...?" he asked.

"It's quite simple." Judgement began. "We will first strip you of all of your Dark Matter and replace it with Light Matter. This will turn you into an angel, so you can fight alongside Stocking's sister and her acquaintances."

"Will that be...painful?"

"I don't know...it's the first time that we're actually doing this..."

Fagry's eyes widened. "You mean that it couldn't work?"

"Maybe...but you do get a Sacred Weapon!"

"...And that's supposed to be some kind of prize?"

"Perceive it in your own way." Judgement sighed. "When you do meet and finally defeat Stocking...talk to her...and make her happy."

Fagry nodded.

"And then there's Corset."

"Shiet..."

"He is now looking for a entity that rivals the power of the Hellsmonkey. They refer to it as the Blob."

"Yeah...what about it?"

"If Corset were to find it and open the Hell's Gate in Oten City..."

Fagry finally caught on. "Then...it's game over."

"Exactly...for Heaven and Earth." Judgment sighed. "Alia...the fusion between my daughter and the foreign being, will slowly become corrupt if you don't reason with her...and if she sees a reason to join forces with Corset..."

"Then game over for the whole Universe..."

"My point exactly. We need you, Fagry...you're the only person in the Universe who seemingly could save the whole Multiverse from being slain."

Fagry genuinely took time to think about this...and every passing minute put judgement on more and more pressure.

"I've made my decision." Fagry said, tone serious.

"And your decision is...?" Judgement asked, hopeful.

"I'm getting my fiancé back." he said.

Judgement was beyond overjoyed. "I knew that I could count on you, Fagry!"

"Judgement...I want to save her more than anything...I don't wanna be stuck here knowing that my sweetheart has been depressed and corrupted all of these years...I'll never forgive myself if I didn't take this job...I love her so much...and I don't want her to lose her sanity because of me...I WANT TO SAVE HER!"

Though you couldn't see it even if you tried, Judgement wiped a tear from her eye and smiled.

"Patrick Fagry...you shall never be referred to as The Phantom of Daten City..."

Fagry looked up as the cloud parted. The sight left him shocked...Judgement's heavenly face was shown.

"You will now be known all throughout Heaven as The Light of Daten City."

Her voice was like silk.

Patrick Fagry would be the only being in the known Multiverse (besides God himself) to see Judgement's face.

Not even her own daughters have seen their mother's face.

* * *

Black...

I opened my eyes...after what seemed like an eternity.

"Where am I?" I asked.

As if on cue, Stocking appeared to me from the darkness.

"You're inside Alia...we both are."

"Stocking...I trusted you! Why did you trap me here?!"

Stocking came closer to me. She was only wearing a tight robe. "Because I love you..."

"This is not love, Stocking!" I said. "Even I 'm still new to this stuff...and I know that this isn't the way that things roll!"

She continued to step closer to me until our noses touched. Her chest was pressed against mine, making me blush profusely.

"There is no one way a ball can roll, my darling." she seductively whispered.

"You have a point...but you're rolling a ball right off of a cliff because of the things you're doing right now!"

"I think that I'm doing the right thing..."

"You're not...Stocking...please just call this whole thing off."

She then kissed me out of nowhere. She was forcing her tongue into my mouth this time.

"MMM!"

She broke away. "Don't you want my tongue in you?"

"NO! That's...gross!"

In a flash of white, I lost all control of my body.

"What...what did you do to me?" I can't move my arms!"

"You can't...because I'll be moving them for you..."

My arms, seemingly having a mind of it's own, cupped her cheeks and kissed her. But this time, she was using her tongue to wrestle with mine.

My entire body was completely at her mercy. I couldn't resist. All I could do was stand there as she invaded my mouth. (Geez...I don't like where this is going.)

When she finally broke away, she stepped away and slid back into the darkness. "I have to keep the fusion stable..." she said. "I'll be back soon...and maybe...just maybe...one day I can actually fuse with you...if you know what I mean..."

I shuddered, then fell on my knees.

I sighed.

"Ingrid...wherever you are...please...come save me...I miss you so much...and I do anything just to see your smiling face again..."

Stocking looked back at the kneeling figure for a moment, looking kind of sorry, but then her expression almost instantly switched from sorrow to some kind of deformed grin.

"He'll be mine soon enough..." she said in an eerily monotone voice. "...I'm just going to have to brainwash him..."

* * *

"What are your demands, sir!?"

One demon stood at attention in front of a office desk. he was cloaked in a black hood, so his features weren't visible. The only thing you could see were two blood red eyes.

"Bring me the thing that they call the Blob..." the devilish voice said. "I need that for Phase One of 'Hell of Earth II'.

"What about the angels, sir? Shall I dispose of them?"

"If you see them...don't engage unless it is the last chance you have at survival." the voice ordered. "My so-called daughters have betrayed me...so watch out for them as well. You're an Assassin...so this shouldn't be hard for you."

"I will not let you down, Corset."

"I know you won't...Lucifer."


	15. An Old Annoyance

**An Old Annoyance**

"'The Light of Daten City', eh?" Fagry repeated. "It sounds kind of cheesy...but if it fits my purpose..."

"Are you ready, Patrick Fagry?" Judgement asked.

The ghost nodded his head.

A beam of light shone from the center of the chamber, just in front of Fagry.

"Step into the light, Fagry..." Judgement said. "The transformation will take place here."

Fagry hesitated for a second before stepping into the beam. As soon as he did, the Dark Matter slowly came off of his body, floating into the air as bubbles.

Fagry, now just a indefinite ball of light, "looked" above him.

"Woah...that all came from me...?" he wondered.

A lightning bolt suddenly struck Fagry, filling him with Light Matter.

"I thought this would hurt..." he thought. "It actually feels...great...I feel...much stronger than before...hell, I didn't even know what it meant to have powers until now."

In a bright flash of light, a huge beam of light shot through the roof of the chamber. Every angel looked towards it, awestruck.

Gabriel and Ruth were walking together when it happened.

"Woah! What is that?!" Ruth exclaimed.

Gabriel's face grew serious. "It's Fagry...Judgement is rebirthing him."

"The Phantom of Daten City?" Ruth asked, skeptical.

"Yeah." Gabriel replied. "He's finally joined us."

Ruth looked back to the large beam of light, and a wave of fear crossed her subconscious.

"Gabes..." Ruth looked at him. "...do you know what this means?"

"What do you think it means?"

"Well...if we're needing all of this power...what do you think is going on down there?"

Gabriel remained silent. He never really thought about it before. Judgement would only need this much power if there was something big happening...

"Could this be Corset's doing?" she asked, knowing that Gabriel wasn't going to respond.

Gabriel gasped. "...He's planning another 'Hell on Earth'..."

Ruth's pupils shrunk. "Oh no..."

"This is why we needed the Phantom of Daten City..." Gabriel spoke apprehensively. "I totally forgot about the Phantom of Oten City..."

"You don't mean..."

"Victoria Laverna..."

"Patrick Fagry is the only being in the known universe to go against her and stand a chance..." Gabriel continued. "...with the Heavenly powers that he's getting now...he might just stand a chance..."

"So we have Corset, Victoria Laverna, and Alia to watch out for..." Ruth said.

"Yeah...this is going to be tough..."

Ruth held on to Gabriel's arm tightly. Gabriel was surprised at first, then embraced her.

"...I hope that we win, Gabes..."

"Me too...I mean...that's about all we could ask for, now..."

"HE DID WHAT?!"

"It was to contact you guys...but Stocking took over and trapped him in the fusion that now exists..."

Gerald and Cecilia were enraged at someone who could take advantage of a sacred practice for their own personal gain.

Ingrid understood...or seemed to understand...what was going on.

She took a deep breath. "What could have driven Stocking to do this?"

Panty looked down at the floor. "It's all my fault...if I wasn't so hard on her when she fell in love with that stupid ghost..."

Ingrid perked up. "Which ghost?"

Garterbelt chimed in. "Patrick Fagry...the claimed Phantom of Daten City. He was the personification of all the sin that Daten City houses...especially pertaining to intimacy...He and Stocking dated for weeks, and when he finally realized that he, too, loved Stocking...and went to ask for her hand in marriage...was purified..."

"Ouch..." Gerald muttered.

"She never saw him again...and she keeps the dung ring that he gave to her on that night to remind her of him...ever since then, she's been more spiteful towards her sister and had gotten more or less serious with her ghost hunting...she wanted to go back to Heaven...she just wanted to see him again." Garterbelt finished

"Then Luke came along." Panty said.

Brief spoke up too. "It turned out that Stocking was beginning to become attracted to Luke...he would always give her sweets and help her with things...he was a pretty nice guy to all of us."

"He even saved us from being blown to bits in our bunker..." Scanty said, still holding her sister.

"She then found out that he already had a girlfriend...which was you, Ingrid." Panty continued "After that, her behavior became more and more strange...there was one day where she didn't even eat sweets at all..."

"She began to seduce him...and of course, he denied every time, reminding her that he belonged to someone else." Brief said.

"This made her snap inside...and that's what brought us to this..." Panty finished.

Ingrid was silent for a moment, letting all of the information sink in.

"She's just lovesick..." she whispered.

"Lovesick?" Panty repeated, almost sounding skeptical.

"Yes...I was reading one of my uncle's books about Souls...and the one thing that all Souls have in common in the want to be with someone else...this is why the sense of attraction between two people is so real...it's their Souls that feel that they are compatible with each other..."

"What does it have to do with Stocking?" Panty asked.

"Stocking's Soul found Patrick's...and they were compatible with each other...but when the time was ripe for the two Souls to finally become one...Patrick's Soul was taken from Stocking's...and it scarred her."

"Which would explain all of the weird behaviors..." Brief mused.

"Exactly," Ingrid said. "Stocking's Soul was damaged by Patrick's departure...and darkness was able to seep through and corrupt her."

"Which is why she has Luke hostage." Cecilia concluded.

"So what are we going to do?" Gerald asked.

"We need to find him...and somehow...get Stocking to let him go."

"And how are we going to do that?" Scanty asked.

Ingrid looked down. "I don't know."

"Besides...there's something even worse that's going on." Kneesocks added.

"Of course," Panty said, remembering the task at hand. "We need to find the Blob."

Cecilia raised an eyebrow. "What's the Blob?"

"A living entity of Dark Matter that my sister and I created...but we've realized the error of our ways...and now it's loose in Daten City..." Scanty answered.

"If Corset finds it...then the whole Universe will be in danger." Kneesocks concluded.

"Then let's get out there and find it!" Gerald exclaimed. "If it's so important to find it, then why are we wasting time here?"

"You three might be ready to fight...but these four aren't." Garterbelt said, motioning to the four teenagers. "They've been through a lot of shit, and they need to recover."

"Fine, while they recover, the three of us can start the search!"

"Gerald, I know you want to dive headlong into the adventure...but we need to slow down...the three of us barely know the layout of the city, nevertheless even know where to start!" Cecilia tried to calm him down, at least, for the time being.

"Cecilia has a point...the only other person besides us that would know this city to some extent would be Luke, and considering the circumstances at hand...we're going to have to wait for the four of them to fully recover." Ingrid reminded him.

Gerald just sulked down in his seat, and sighed heavily. "Fine..."

Ingrid sighed as well. "Well...at least we have somewhere to start from."

"Rise, Fagry...and embrace the new you..."

Fagry opened his eyes, and the sight that met him left him with mixed feelings.

"I'm...I'm...human again..."

"Not quite..." Judgement objected. "You're an Angel, now."

Patrick Fagry didn't look too different now from the time that he was a ghost. He had light brown skin, and he had slightly longer dreads than before. The transformation didn't take a lot of his weight away from him, but he did lose some. All of his clothing remained, but they were all white.

"Are you sure, though?" Fagry asked again, still not so sure about everything.

"Have faith, my dear." Judgement replied. "Now...here is your weapon."

A pedestal of light emerged from the ground, carrying a glowing blue and white box.

"Open it." Judgement ordered when she noticed that Fagry was hesitating.

Fagry looked at Judgement, then back at the box. He slowly opened it to reveal a gold ring.

"...That's it?" he says, skeptical.

"What did you expect?" Judgement asked.

"Something...big...like a battle axe or, a bo staff."

"Well, the biggest things come in the smallest packages."

Fagry picked up the ring and slipped it onto his finger. It shone brightly before fading away.

"Where'd it go?"

"It has sealed itself to conserve energy." Judgement replied. "It will appear when you need it."

Fagry nodded.

It was silent for a moment before Judgement spoke again.

"Patrick Fagry...you, my daughters, along with their acquaintances, are the last line of defense of the Universe..." Judgement began. "The ring's name is Judgement. I used it to initially seal the Hell's Gate in Daten City, until Corset broke it...while it's sealed again...there's another one in Oten City that I never thought to seal. It's your job to seal it, as it's the only other Hell's Gate in existence."

"How do I do it?" Fagry asked. "You gotta ease me into this, man!"

"When the time comes, you will know what to do." Judgement vaguely replied.

Fagry sighed out of frustration. "What if I fail? What if I don't know what to do when the time comes?!"

"Have faith in yourself, Fagry." Judgement said again. "You have to have faith. Anything can bring you down in this world...but it is your will to go on that will determine whether or not that you will succeed."

Judgement looked up at something that Fagry couldn't see. "It's time."

"For what?" Fagry asked.

"For your descent into Daten City."

Fagry gulped.

"Don't worry, the trip is painless."

"Judgement...please help me...tell me what to do! Where do I start? Where do I go from here?"

"Your allies will catch you up." Judgement replied, holding a lightning bolt that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"May the Light see you through the Darkness, Patrick Fagry."

She threw the bolt at him, and he instantly disappeared from the chamber; finally on his way down to Daten City.

Panty and Ingrid talked in private about the situation.

"I'd never think that this would happen to him." Ingrid looked down, fearing for my safety.

"I'd never think that Stocking would do such a thing." Panty said, resting her head on her hands.

Ingrid suddenly looked up to the ceiling. "What is that?"

Panty raised an eyebrow and looked up at the ceiling as well. "What?"

Ingrid remained silent for a moment before she answered Panty. "You don't feel it?"

"No...What are you feeling?"

"Like...something is coming straight for us..."

"From the sky?"

"Yeah...it's approaching quite fast."

"Why are you so calm about this?" Panty stood up and grabbed Ingrid's hand. "Let's get the others and get out of here!"

Ingrid agreed. The two of them ushered everyone outside.

"What is going on?" Cecilia asked Ingrid, slightly worried.

"Something is coming..." she vaguely replied.

"W-W-What's coming?" Brief stuttered.

As if answering his question, a huge lightning bolt came from the heavens and destroyed what was left of the church. Garterbelt stared in horror.

"My Church!" he exclaimed.

When the dust settled, a figure rose from the debris, spluttering and coughing.

"Geez! What happened to the giant stairway, Judgement?!" the figure exclaimed.

Panty was shocked.

"It knows my mom..."

"Who's Judgement?" Gerald asked.

"Save it, kid..." Garterbelt grumbled.

Panty squinted at the figure...he looked familiar...but he couldn't place her finger on who she thought it was.

Patrick Fagry looked to the group. "I guess they're the ones I have to work with." he said.

He remembers Panty. "Oh...the bitch who wanted me dead..."

"Stocking's boyfriend..." Panty whispered, remembering the night that Stocking fell head over heels for Fagry.

"It's all his fault!" Panty suddenly exclaimed. "He's the reason why Stocking is like this!"

Ingrid shook her head. "It not his fault that he was purified exactly when he declared his love for Stocking."

"But he knew! I know that he knew!"

"How did you know...from what Garterbelt told us...I bet that you didn't even get to know the guy."

Panty was about to object...but she found out the Ingrid was actually right. She hated him mostly because he was a ghost. Now, there was something off about him.

"He's not the same as he was before..." Panty said, cautious. "...He has an...angelic aura?!"

Scanty's eyes widened. "Heaven turned a ghost into an angel?"

"That seems to be the case." Garterbelt said.

"How?"

"You don't question Heaven," Garterbelt reminded Panty, "Just accept it."

Panty sighed. "I'm going to give this guy a piece of my mind."

Ingrid grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. "No, Panty...I think I have an idea of how we can save Stocking..."


End file.
